


酒心巧克力

by Bobule



Category: GUN/OFF, gun atthaphan/off jumpol, off junmpol/gun atthaphan, off/gun - Fandom, 钟鹏/阿塔潘, 阿塔潘/钟鹏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 大白兔奶糖兄弟篇，钟鹏和阿塔潘的那些年(*¯︶¯*)⚠️非双洁双处，有过前男友/前女友⚠️都不是什么好人的设定，有自己的处事观
Kudos: 10





	1. 酒心巧克力 01

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

在黑暗的长街里躲避着后面的那些追兵，他身上已经是满身的伤痕，都是刚刚没反应过来的时候被打伤的  
他拐入一个街角撞上了来人  
“嗷！”  
“嘘！”  
他把人拉到角落捂紧了他的嘴  
“在哪呢”  
“去前面找！”  
等到一切都安静下来他才松开眼前的人  
“抱歉，谢谢”刚走两步人却软了下来  
“你没事吧！？”  
“没..没事”  
“你看着哪像没事啊！你是被刚刚那些人打了吗？！”  
“不用你多管”钟鹏抽出了自己的手，一拐一拐的往外走，可没走多远又倒下了，这次是真的晕了，不能怪他，毕竟他从小就是用脑比较多的，谁像郑明心那样是个打不坏的金刚芭比  
“喂！喂你没事吧！？”  
阿塔潘摇了摇男人，拍了拍他的脸，好了，完全晕过去了  
阿塔潘左右看看，这附近没别的人，好吧，还好他家就在这附近…当做个好人吧，谁叫他就是那么正义感爆棚呢  
小个子虽小，但是力气不小，稍微用力就把人扛了起来背到背上了，虽然因为身高的问题…钟鹏的脚在地上拖着，那双Valentino的白鞋此时都被弄脏了  
刚进家门阿塔潘就把人放倒在沙发上  
“真沉啊…”  
这会儿才看到钟鹏身上的景象，那校服上面都皱了，手臂上还有一两条血痕  
阿塔潘呢喃道“刚刚是…真枪实刀的干了一次啊…”  
阿塔潘扒拉出来自己的医疗箱，里面放着大量的药和纱布  
他把钟鹏的衣服解开，露出里面白花花的肉  
“唔，怪不得那么沉呢…原来小肚子也不小啊”  
说着，阿塔潘还上手去戳了戳，这手感倒意外的好  
钟鹏身上的伤到不算严重，最严重的是手臂上的那处刀伤  
阿塔潘把药粉撒到钟鹏的伤口处，然后把钟鹏的手牢牢的包扎起来  
“会不会…有点夸张了…”阿塔潘看着被自己包的严严实实的手，歪了歪脑袋想了想“算了，这样更好，磕磕碰碰也不怕伤到”  
阿塔潘重新帮他把衣服穿好，又拿了一床被子给他盖上，做完这些他也累得倒在一旁的床上睡着了  
临入睡前看了眼对方的脸  
嗯……不错，起码不是长得歪瓜裂枣的，值得救  
当清晨的阳光照进这小房子里时，强烈的光感让钟鹏感觉到不适，他张开眼皱了皱眉，看向周围陌生的环境  
难道…他又在哪个小浪货的家里睡着了？？  
转念一想  
不对…昨晚他被那个东街的混蛋追杀啊..那混小子自己红灯区的生意被郑明心抢了就去找郑明心啊，找他做什么？！气死了  
他动了动，觉得自己的手臂有点重  
“我靠”钟鹏忍不住骂了句脏话，这谁的包扎手法..如此实诚？？把他手都给包没了  
把身上的被子掀开，钟鹏坐起缓了缓，等到晕眩感过了才重新打量这房子，然后就看到了睡在床上的…小孩？？  
钟鹏在脑子里回想，自己好像不认识这个人啊…  
再想想，哦…昨天临晕前见到的那个孩子？  
钟鹏挪了挪位置靠近床上的人，看到他有着红润的小脸蛋，看起来滑溜溜的很好摸，那张小嘴随着呼吸微张，让钟鹏不自觉就上了手  
“唔”  
钟鹏动作一僵，看着床上的人缓缓张开了眼，似乎还有些刚起床时的迷茫，小眼珠发了会儿愣才看向他  
“你…醒啦”  
阿塔潘揉了揉眼睛坐起“你没事吧？”  
“我..我没事，谢谢”  
“不用谢”阿塔潘打了个哈欠“你还有不舒服吗？”  
“没有了…”  
“哦，那就好”  
阿塔潘坐在床上发愣，等着自己的起床气过，钟鹏则坐在一旁不知道要说些什么  
忽然一声「咕噜噜」的声音在这房间里响起  
钟鹏看向小个子，只见他揉着自己的肚子皱着脸思索  
“你饿了吗？”钟鹏问  
“嗯…”阿塔潘站起走到冰箱旁，随手拿起一包方便面就啃  
“诶！？”  
钟鹏冲过去抢走了他的面“你怎么就这么吃了啊？！”  
“我饿..还是你也想要吃？”阿塔潘拿出另一包mama“呐，这里有新的，那个我吃过了还给我”  
“不是这个问题，你怎么不烧壶水啊”  
“麻烦”  
“……你去坐着，我来弄”  
“你受伤了啊”  
“不碍事”  
钟鹏把人赶回去床上，自己打开冰箱——好的，空的  
他煮沸了水，把两包mama扔了进去，不久，两碗热腾腾的mama出炉了  
“吃吧”钟鹏递了个叉子给阿塔潘  
“谢谢”  
Mama两三口就吃完了，阿塔潘抹了抹嘴“真好吃～”  
“……”这就是方便面而已啊孩子  
“你叫什么名字啊？”阿塔潘凑近问他“我叫阿塔潘，你可以叫我小滚～”  
“我..我叫钟鹏”  
“钟鹏啊～谢谢你啊鹏哥～”  
“当是昨晚你帮了我的谢礼”  
“可是昨晚可是救命之恩啊，你这样就打发我了？”阿塔潘眨巴着眼看他  
钟鹏沉默两秒，想不到这孩子还挺人精的  
“那…手机拿来”  
阿塔潘乖乖把手机解锁递给他，钟鹏在上面指指点点后又把手机还回去“以后有什么事你可以来找我”  
“什么事都可以？”  
“当然”  
“嗯～好～不过你可以做什么事啊？”好奇  
钟鹏高深莫测的看了阿塔潘一眼“除了杀人，我都可以”  
“叫你放火也行？”小孩俏皮的问了一句  
“……可以”  
“哇哈哈哈哈，你还真有趣～”  
阿塔潘大笑起来，觉得这人真真是好玩，听到他问这些话竟然不会一本正经的跟他说放火是不对的行为  
合他胃口  
“我该走了”钟鹏站起来看向阿塔潘“反正你有我电话，有事就找我，再见”  
“拜拜～”  
阿塔潘没送他出门，反正他应该会走出去的  
钟鹏打了辆车回家，刚进门就看到郑明心捧着个巧克力蛋糕塞  
吃吃吃，早晚胖十斤！  
“死小孩！”钟鹏上前举起自己的手，然后看到了被包的严严实实的手臂  
嗯…这一锤下去估计郑明心也受不了吧，不过在此之前……他的手可能更受不了  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈天啊钟鹏哈哈哈这是什么啊？！你在cos钢铁侠吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
郑明心见到他先是一愣，然后看到他的手后就止不住的发笑，连眼泪都要笑出来了  
“闭嘴！”  
“天啊天啊！我要把小爸叫来看看哈哈哈哈哈哈小爸！小爸！快来看看钟鹏在cos钢铁侠啊哈哈哈哈哈”  
郑明心秉承着看热闹不嫌事大的家族传统，喊来了Lee  
“吵什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的妈呀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈钟鹏你在干嘛啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”Lee原本还以为郑明心出什么事了，这一出来就看到钟鹏气噗噗的脸和那只夸张的手臂  
“谁给你弄的啊？太..太坚固了哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“你们…笑够了就给老子闭嘴！”  
见钟鹏是真生气了，两个人都收了声，只是憋得难受，脸都有些扭曲了  
“怎么…了？”他们的父亲听到声响从二楼下来，看到钟鹏的手也愣了愣“你这手怎么回事啊？”  
“……没什么，受伤了”  
“哦…叫人过来给你包扎，这像个什么样啊？”  
Lee忍着笑把人领到一旁给他解开，解开后看到那条长长的刀伤一怔“怎么伤的这么严重啊？”  
“问郑明心”  
“嗯？郑明心过来，怎么回事啊？”  
郑明心走了过来，看到钟鹏身上的伤也愣了“那小子…下手这么狠？！”  
“你抢生意也悠着点行不行，要不就把人一锅端了，还留下点什么祸害来祸害我”  
“行，我去一锅端了他”郑明心点点头“对了，昨晚你离开奶糖之后去哪了？”  
“被打了一顿之后晕了，醒过来的时候被救了，睡在别人家里”  
“哪家小妖精？”  
“不是”钟鹏白了他一眼“怎么？哥哥现在在你心目中就是这样的人吗？没事就钻被窝”  
“你不一直都这样吗”  
“诶诶诶好了啊”Lee及时打断他们的话，在这么吵下去他们又要打起来了  
“是个小..朋友吧”钟鹏也不确定他的年龄，毕竟看起来有点像个未成年，但是又一个人住在单身公寓里  
“哦…是嘛，好看吗？”  
“…”钟鹏想了想，点点头“也不错”微顿“问那么多做什么？！”  
郑明心耸耸肩“没什么，担心你嘛～好哥哥～”  
“咦”钟鹏抖了抖“恶心死了”  
“好了”Lee拍拍他的手臂“包扎好了，你们两个，快去吃早餐然后去上课”  
“是～”  
两个小孩草草吃了两个面包就由郑明心开车载着钟鹏上课去了  
“你要毕业了吧，实习找到地方没有？”郑明心问他  
“找到了，去林氏旗下的宠物医院”  
“哦，不去爸爸公司？”  
“要去你去”  
“我才不干呢”  
“你不干凭什么我就要干啊”  
“行行行，咱们不说这个啊”郑明心求饶“今晚要不要来奶糖？”  
“干嘛，昨晚才去完，这一身的伤还没好呢”  
“今天给你报仇去啊”郑明心勾勾嘴角“那小子，你不想亲自处理吗？”  
钟鹏听闻也挑起嘴角笑了“也是，报仇这种事，怎么能假手于人”


	2. 酒心巧克力 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️非双洁双处，有过前男友/前女友  
> ⚠️都不是什么好人的设定，有自己的处事观

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

昏暗的长街里断断续续传来惨叫声，这在红灯区里是常见的事情，没有人会那么不识趣的去看看发生了什么  
一脚狠狠的踹在跪在地上的人身上，反身又是一脚  
“你很能耐嘛”钟鹏朝人笑笑“怎么，不行了？”  
“钟鹏！有本事松开我，我们两单独打过！你这样算什么！”  
“激将法对我没什么用”钟鹏说着又踹了一脚“老子向来不崇尚英雄主义，有背景不用才是傻子”  
“喂”在旁边的郑明心递上一把小刀“还他个礼物”  
钟鹏接过，蹲下，那刀子在红灯区的灯光照耀下发出妖冶的红光  
“昨晚我手上被划了一刀，今天，还你”  
“啊！”  
“记住，老子不是什么好惹的，今天你敢动我，我就让你今天死”  
把人推开，钟鹏把刀子递还给旁边的guy就走了，郑明心也回头朝guy开口“送他去找他爸爸，还有，记得把他的店给我砸了”  
“是少爷”  
两位大爷回到奶糖，guy给他们一人拿了一杯酒，还特意给郑明心拿了块芝士蛋糕  
“大少要吗？”guy问  
“不用了”钟鹏摆摆手“看着都要甜掉牙了”  
“那是你牙不好”郑明心满嘴的蛋糕，说话嘟嘟囔囔的“谁叫你小时候抢我糖吃”  
“那是蓬爸爸给我的”  
“那你就不会让让你亲爱的弟弟吗？”  
“并不想”  
“那活该你牙脆”  
这两兄弟吵起架来总是火药味挺重，但是认真听又挺小学鸡的，周围的人都见怪不怪了  
“嗯？”钟鹏在二楼看向舞池，看到一个眼熟的身影，他微皱了眉头看向郑明心“你的奶糖未成年可进？”  
“肯定不啊”郑明心诧异看他“我还是有良心的好吧”  
那..那小孩怎么会在这里…？  
钟鹏看回舞池，小孩晃动的身躯在灯光下显得格外诱人，明显不只他一个人这么认为的，旁边那些高大的男人时不时的靠近他，这让他看的眉头越皱越紧  
不过让他微微欣慰的是，这小孩还是挺机警的，避得开那些人，看着他身边聚集起来的人，他终究还是坐不住了  
“我先走了”钟鹏起身接过自己的东西  
“去哪啊！？今晚回家不！？记得戴套啊！”  
郑明心喊完也没在意钟鹏有没有回复他，他回头看guy“再来一块”  
“好的少爷”  
钟鹏下了楼走近舞池看，刚刚在楼上远，望得不真切，可一靠近才知道这小孩是天生妖精。  
宽大的衣服穿在他身上略显不合身，但是意外的诱人，领口有些大，露出了他的香肩，他看到周围的眼睛紧紧盯着他，仿佛下一秒就要把人按倒  
钟鹏有点不爽，觉得这孩子不好好读书逛什么夜店！？  
钟鹏皱眉走上舞池，一手抓住了小个子的手腕把人拉了出来，阿塔潘只是微微一愣，看到是钟鹏就放心跟着走了。  
有人蠢蠢欲动想要上来和钟鹏争，刚靠近就被钟鹏散发出来的信息素吓退了  
钟鹏把人一路拉出了奶糖，回头，见小个子一点都不意外的模样，甚至还颇有心情的理了理头发，刚刚出来的时候风把头发吹乱了  
他当真是没什么防人之心还是说他觉得自己非常可靠？  
钟鹏沉声问他“你怎么会在这里”  
“你也在这里啊～”阿塔潘扬起脸朝他笑的甜甜的反驳道  
“我..我在这里..我在这里是因为我成年了”  
小个子扁扁嘴不满的开口“…你不要看我个子矮，我也成年了！”  
“…还差几个月？”钟鹏双手抱胸看他  
“早就过了！”小个子看起来是真有点生气了  
钟鹏暗笑“是吗，看起来真的不像”  
“唔！”看着小个子气噗噗的样子，钟鹏没由来的觉得一阵放松，他捏了捏阿塔潘的脸，上手了才愣住  
他们才刚认识两天啊..这好像不太好  
不过看起来阿塔潘没有觉得哪里不好，这又让钟鹏觉得不太舒服，是谁都可以捏他吗？防范心也太低了  
这样的防范心，就算他把人带出来了，怕是没出红灯区又被人拐走了，他叹了口气“我送你回家”  
“啊，我刚来啊”阿塔潘皱着脸，他刚进来逛了一圈就要走了？  
“现在是晚上的十点半，好孩子要睡觉了”  
“我不是好孩子啊”阿塔潘无所谓的说  
没见过这么理直气壮的坏孩子…钟鹏想了想，肯定的道“……奶糖要关门了”  
“这么早？他是夜店啊”  
钟鹏再次肯定的说“可是他是一家很乖的夜店”  
“？？？”很乖的夜店…还有这样的说法吗??  
钟鹏笑了笑“乖，我送你回去吧”  
阿塔潘看了他两眼最后低头“…好吧，我去拿东西”  
“好，我在这里等你”  
阿塔潘垂头丧气的回了奶糖拿了自己的书包  
“还说你成年了？”  
“当然成年了！”  
钟鹏笑着接过他的书包，一看，好小子，Gucci的，可这小孩看起来也不是那么有钱啊……  
“这谁给你买的？”  
“我自己买的”  
“你？”  
“怎么？不行啊？”  
“行～”钟鹏笑了，笑自己怎么突然这么多事了，他穿戴什么关他什么事呢“走吧小少爷”  
阿塔潘刚上车就困了，没一会儿就歪倒在钟鹏的肩膀上打瞌睡  
钟鹏动了动，把人放倒，枕在他大腿上，让阿塔潘睡的更舒服些  
扫了扫他的头发，看着他睡着的模样，他好像很喜欢睡觉的时候吧咂着嘴，像是在吃些什么似的，真的和小孩子一样  
看到阿塔潘无意识的缩成一团，钟鹏低声“司机大哥，空调调小一点吧”  
“好”  
司机大哥透过倒后镜看到后座的人“小伙子对男朋友很贴心哦”  
钟鹏一愣“他不是我男朋友”  
“哦”司机大哥一愣，随即又笑了“现在不是，迟早会是的嘛”  
钟鹏抬头笑了笑，没有反驳  
车没开多久就到了阿塔潘住的地方，这地方离红灯区不远，所以也不太安全，这一路上都没什么路灯和行人通过  
“醒醒，醒醒小滚”  
“唔？怎么了…”  
“到了，下车了”  
“哦…”阿塔潘伸了个懒腰下车“谢谢你今天送我回来…那我先上去了，你早点回去吧”  
“好，你早点睡，不要熬夜了”  
“嗯嗯”  
钟鹏目送他上楼，看着属于他的那一间房开了灯才离开  
-  
“你这么早回来？”郑明心看着钟鹏从玄关口出现有些诧异  
“不然呢？”  
“我以为你今天在我的奶糖里找了个可可爱爱的omega打算风流一夜呢”  
钟鹏走进厨房拿了瓶啤酒。可可爱爱的omega倒是真的，不过风流一夜，他还真的没有上·未成年的嗜好  
“我也没有那么饥渴好吧，今天送个朋友回家”  
“什么朋友啊？”  
“新认识的，你不认识”  
“哦…昨天那个？”  
“嗯”  
“那我确实不认识，怎么，突然对一个陌生人这么好？”  
“他救过我”钟鹏想了想，确实，他们的相遇不一样所以…相处模式也该不一样  
“好吧，救命之恩，确实不一样”郑明心点点头肯定“所以，他算是特殊人物特殊对待？”  
“嗯，差不多”  
话题到这里就结束了，钟鹏不想在这上面说太多，郑明心也没什么兴趣了解  
“我先去睡了，明天开始实习了”  
“哦，拜拜～”  
第二天一早钟鹏就开车去了林氏宠物医院，刚下车就见到林阳一脸无措的样子，一只脚抬起左右看看  
钟鹏见他这副模样了然——他，又踩到狗屎了  
“鹏！快来帮帮我！”  
林阳如同见到救世主的声音响彻整个停车场  
“你怎么又…”钟鹏嫌弃的看了眼，还是在车上拿了瓶水下来给他冲洗  
“走吧倒霉鬼”  
“诶，干嘛这么说嘛…”  
“难道不是”  
“话是没错…”  
“p’tay！”  
两人回头，一个惊讶一个惊喜  
“小滚！？”  
阿塔潘跑上去抱住林阳“好久不见啊p’tay！”  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“我来这里打工啊，曦姐答应我了的～”  
“姐？”林阳一愣“她答应你过来医院工作？那你爸呢？他答应吗？你不用去…那里吗？”  
“我可不要再去了”阿塔潘扁扁嘴“我反正就过来了，他管不了我啊”  
“好吧，对了给你介绍一下”林阳拉着他走到钟鹏面前“小滚，这是我朋友，叫”  
“钟鹏，我认识”  
“你认识？”  
“嗯！”阿塔潘看向钟鹏“熟得很呢～”  
“是嘛…那就太好啦，以后就互相关照啦～”  
林阳站在他们两中间拉着他们去医院，刚进医院钟鹏就被安排去做一个老医生的助手，而阿塔潘和钟鹏则被分配到了配药科  
阿塔潘说是来这边打工的，但是这一早上的工作林阳统统都给阿塔潘做好了  
“P’tay，钟鹏是你朋友？”阿塔潘玩着手机，状似无意的问  
“嗯，是啊，高中的时候认识的”  
“哦…”  
“诶，我还没问你呢，你怎么认识他的？”  
“就…在红灯区认识的”  
“小滚，你又去红灯区了”林阳严肃看他“不是说那种地方要少去吗”  
“钟鹏也去了你怎么不说他？”  
“那不一样”  
“怎么不一样了，不都是一起去红灯区找乐子的人嘛”  
“可是我记得他不喜欢去红灯区啊”林阳想了想“我记得他最讨厌去红灯区了”  
“怎么可能..昨晚我去玩的时候才碰到他呢”  
“你昨天又去了！”  
“Ops”阿塔潘捂住嘴，又说漏了，他吐吐舌头讨好的看向林阳“我压力大..去放松一下嘛..可是我刚进去就被他拉出来了啊，我都没玩呢…”  
说到这里阿塔潘委屈极了，他在奶糖也花了不少钱的啊，可是都没回本就被人拉出来了，奇怪了，他怎么就这么听话啊，哎，不行不行，今天得再去一次，好好放松放松，最近的作业可太难做了  
“钟鹏肯定是见到你进去了所以才把你拉出来的”林阳给朋友找理由“钟鹏不喜欢去那种地方，我认识他这么久都没见过他去，他认识你，见你去那种地方怕你有危险才会把你带出来，肯定是这样”  
阿塔潘挑挑眉“行行行，你说了算”  
阿塔潘的课都在下午，所以上午刚下班就立刻走了  
林阳和钟鹏相约去吃午饭，饭桌上钟鹏见阿塔潘不在问了句“怎么，那小孩不来吃饭？”  
“他去上课啊”  
“他果然没成年吧”  
“噗”林阳呛了一下“他成年啦，只是看起来像未成年而已”  
说到这里，林阳想起了阿塔潘说钟鹏出现在红灯区的事情“诶，小滚说你们在红灯区遇上的，怎么回事啊？”  
“啊，就是我打架，受伤了，他救了我”  
“受伤了？还好吧？”  
“小伤而已”  
“怎么惹上了人啊”  
“…没什么”还不是因为奶糖新开张，郑明心抢人生意抢得太厉害  
“小滚刚刚还在跟我说呢，昨晚你去红灯区把他逮出来了”  
“我那时候以为他未成年啊”钟鹏耸耸肩“不能怪我啊，我以为他还是个高中生”  
“做得好”林阳到没说什么“他老是去夜店，我都说了他多少回了，他就是不听，我跟他说夜店什么的很危险，他一个人，万一惹到什么不该惹的那就麻烦了”  
“他很爱去？”  
“嗯！高中毕业之后有段时间天天去，就差睡在那了，还好oab……那时候去找他，把他带回家”  
听到林阳说起一个名字似乎有些别扭，钟鹏好奇的问“Oab？是谁啊？”  
“哦，你不认识，他是个混蛋”林阳面无表情的回答  
“嗯？”钟鹏倒是来了点兴趣“怎么，他对你…做什么了？”  
“他没对我做什么，他…也不能说他不好…这真的难说，算了算了，没什么，吃饭吃饭”  
见林阳说不出个所以然来，钟鹏也懒得去追问他，不过…很爱去夜店？昨晚他才把人带回家，今天会不会又去？  
不是，等会儿，他这么在意干什么，又不是他的人，想这么多管这么多，闲的啊，吃饭吃饭


	3. 酒心巧克力 03

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“大少？”guy错愕的看着突然出现的钟鹏，怎么回事，大少怎么连续好几天过来了，不是不喜欢来这里的吗  
“郑明心呢”  
“小少爷在楼上算帐”  
“嗯，我去找他”  
钟鹏打开门，看到里面的景象皱眉  
“呃…”郑明心有些尴尬的推开怀里的人看向钟鹏“你怎么来了”  
“打扰你了？”  
“那倒没有”郑明心立刻恢复了平常那副模样，推开坐在怀里的人，状似无辜的样子看那个omega“不好意思啊，今晚可能不能和你约会了，唔，来查房了”  
“可..”怀里的omega接触到门口人的眼神，立刻把话都吞到肚子里，起身拿起自己的东西跟着guy走了  
“怎么来了”  
钟鹏走进来“我若不来，怎么会知道你查账查成这副模样”  
“我本来是打算查的，这不美人投怀送抱不好拒绝嘛”  
钟鹏面无表情的看着他  
“好好好，我错了”  
“这里是你的办公室，没什么事不要让其他无关的人上来，不然丢了什么说不清楚”  
“OKOK”郑明心作投降状“你就是来跟我说这些的？”  
“查房啊”  
“噗…我求求你饶了我，该干嘛干嘛去，我要查账了，真的，发誓”  
钟鹏定定看了两眼，最后点点头转身离开  
“再见啊～”  
送钟鹏出门，郑明心把guy喊过来“你叫来的？”  
“不是”guy老实回答  
“那怎么来了，平时几个月都不来，这都连续三天来这里了”郑明心想了想，觉得钟鹏这样肯定有什么问题，可是又能有什么问题呢..  
为了奶糖？不就是借了点钱给他开奶糖嘛…需不需要天天来查岗啊，怕他吃了他的钱嘛…小气鬼钟鹏  
“你你你去把钟鹏的钱打过去”  
“啊？”  
“肯定是因为怕我玩着亏钱所以才来这么勤奋的，我可不想天天被人查”  
Guy失笑“我觉得大少可能不是这个意思”  
“是不是都好，转转转，见到他我都要少几年命”  
“是”  
Guy刚出门没走多远就见到钟鹏坐在二楼小厢房里喝着酒看着楼下的人群  
难道真的是来查的？  
不过这话guy不敢问，低头下楼，去给钟鹏转钱  
钟鹏在楼上坐了会儿就觉得脑子疼了，这里真的太吵了，虽然比起没改装之前要好很多，但是对于他而言还是吵  
不如还是回家吧…感觉那个小个子应该不会来…  
叹了口气，他是怎么了，怎么就那么担心他呢……可能是他长得就很需要人保护吧，而且他救过自己，如果在奶糖里出了事…他良心不安  
又喝了两轮，钟鹏觉得或许是自己多心了，阿塔潘可能根本就不会来，他一口喝完剩下的酒，拿起自己的东西往外走  
“大少爷走了？”  
Guy看向走出来的钟鹏，果然是真的如小少爷所说，就是来查房，就是来拿钱的吧…  
“嗯”钟鹏看到他的表情挑挑眉“怎么，这什么表情”  
“没什么…”  
“对了，怎么突然给我转这么多钱？”  
Guy眨了眨眼，嗯…大少爷估计是觉得来弟弟店里催债的行为不太好，有损兄弟之间的感情…  
好吧，那我们就…装装样子  
“小少爷说奶糖最近赚了不少，怕大少爷钱不够用，所以才叫我把钱转给你”  
“是吗？”钟鹏皱了皱鼻子  
“嗯！”guy用力点点头  
“我还以为这笔钱拿不回来了呢”钟鹏嘟囔，最后拍了拍guy的肩膀“看好郑明心，那些不三不四的人就不要让他带进去办公室，去楼上开个房更好”  
“是，我会提醒少爷的”  
“嗯”  
“少爷慢走”  
钟鹏出了奶糖走了两步，路过奶糖旁的暗巷听到了里面传来的声音  
“哦吼，小朋友多大了，自己一个人来怕不怕，要不要叔叔带你回家？回家看金鱼啊”  
钟鹏听到这些声音微皱眉，打算无视这些动静离开  
“滚”  
钟鹏猛然站定，看向巷子深处，那唯一有灯的地方  
“哦～好辣哦，叔叔喜欢你这样的”他说着上手想要抚摸阿塔潘的脸  
下一秒，阿塔潘握住了他的手  
“哦，这么迫不及待？啊！！”  
正要去救人的脚被吓定，钟鹏眼睁睁的看着阿塔潘一个人徒手把那三个猥琐佬打趴在地  
阿塔潘拍拍手，踩住刚刚准备碰他的那只手碾了碾“想要搞老子，也不掂掂自己几斤几两，呵”  
阿塔潘跨过那三个人蹦跳了两步然后僵在原地看向已经表情不能自控的钟鹏  
两个人各自都以一种诡异的姿势僵在原地  
最后，阿塔潘动了动，钟鹏见他动了也跟着动了动  
阿塔潘想了想，然后双手放在胸前看他，扁了扁嘴委屈至极的模样，仔细瞧眼里还含着些许泪水“他们好可怕”  
我个人觉得你更可怕……  
阿塔潘跑上来抱着钟鹏的脖子蹭了蹭他，然后带着些哭腔说“吓死我了”  
钟鹏看向地上的人——他们都在装死  
那好吧，他也装一下吧  
钟鹏拍了拍阿塔潘的背“不..不怕不怕，跟我走吧”  
“嗯嗯！”  
钟鹏带着阿塔潘走了，又是和昨天一样带着他去打车回家的，不过今天阿塔潘没睡着  
到了阿塔潘家，钟鹏跟着他一同下了车  
“谢谢”阿塔潘回头看钟鹏  
“嗯”钟鹏双手插兜看向阿塔潘，阿塔潘迎着他的目光有些心虚不过还受得住  
阿塔潘斟酌片刻开口“今天晚上的事情，你不会说出去的吧？”  
“……关于你打趴下的那些人？”  
“哎呀哪有这么夸张”阿塔潘颇有些委屈看他“是他们不经打，我那都是花拳绣腿”  
“……”钟鹏明显的不相信  
“唔…”阿塔潘看着地上，脚尖点点嘟囔着“就是真的嘛…”  
钟鹏失笑，难为他之前还以为阿塔潘个头小小会被欺负，谁知道…现在看来他不欺负人已经不错了  
钟鹏拍了拍他的脑袋“回去睡吧，我走了”  
“嗯？”阿塔潘抬头，微微有些诧异看他“你不追问我了？”  
“为什么要问你”  
“嗯…不好奇吗？不害怕？”  
“你要打我吗？”  
阿塔潘摇摇头  
“那就是了，不打我干嘛要害怕？而好奇，我不好奇，不想知道，也不是大嘴巴，所以你可以放心了？”  
“哦…你好奇怪”  
“什么？”  
“要是别人一定打破沙锅问到底 ”  
“因为我不是别人”钟鹏说完才发觉这句话有些许暧昧“我的意思是…”  
“知道，你不是别人，你是我的…”阿塔潘顿了顿，满意的看到钟鹏脸上的表情才笑着开口“朋友”  
这大喘气的让人心惊肉跳  
“是，朋友”  
“唔～那～从今以后，我不问你为什么会出现在红灯区，你也不问我今晚或者其他的事，OK？”  
“嗯，走了”  
“哦～拜拜～”  
这次轮到阿塔潘看着钟鹏离开的背影，看着他消失在转角处他才上楼  
哼着歌儿上的楼，看到站在他家门口往外看的那个背影停了下来  
原本脸上还算灿烂的微笑突然垮了  
听到阿塔潘的脚步声停下，男人回过头看他，脸上扬着温暖的微笑  
“塔塔”  
“…你怎么来了，他叫你来的？”  
“不是”他摇摇头，看向阿塔潘的眼神无比温柔“我是来看看你的…你是不是又去夜店了”  
“关你什么事”  
“塔塔…”  
“别叫我，有什么事就快说，说完就走，别在这里烦我”  
他叹了口气，把手上的东西放下“这里面有你爱吃的零食，还有一些蔬菜水果，都是很方便的，你记得吃…还有，别喝太多酒了，对身体不好”  
“说完了？”  
“刚刚楼下那个人是谁啊”  
阿塔潘皱眉看他“你管太多了”  
“我只是”  
“担心？大可不必”  
“塔塔…别这样”  
“我不想跟你说话了，没什么事我要回家了”  
“好..好，我走了”  
Oab路过阿塔潘准备下楼  
“等一下”  
Oab回头，眼里带着些许期待看向他的背影  
“以后没事不要来找我，我不需要假惺惺的关怀”  
眼里的期待一点一点破碎，他艰难的点点头，沙哑着声音回答“好”  
阿塔潘关上门，身体慢慢滑落坐在地上  
都多久了…他还是会因为他的关心而难过，真是不争气  
Oab下楼上了车，想到在楼上看到的那一幕，手抚上胸口，微微有些难受  
“那个男人…”oab想了想，觉得这个男人他应该见过，可是一时之间想不起来在哪里见过  
手机适时响起，oab接起  
「你去见他了吗」  
“见过了，他..过得还可以”  
「有问他什么时候回来吗」  
“…没有，但是他应该不想回来”  
「荒唐」  
“他不喜欢做的事情…还是不要逼他吧…”  
「……」  
漫长的沉默过后，那头才再次开口「回来吧，还有事要做」  
“是”  
Oab最后看向阿塔潘的窗户，微亮的光芒如同他在他心里留的那盏灯，温暖，而弱小  
注目片刻，oab开车离开  
那头钟鹏回了家洗完澡躺到床上，想起今晚见到的阿塔潘，嗯，一个与众不同的…omega  
刻板印象中的omega统统都是柔软而脆弱，就是脑子比较好使，但是在绝对的力量面前往往都是那么不堪一击  
那个两三下就把占他便宜的人打趴下的阿塔潘，好像更加有魅力  
不知道这样的人…上起床来是什么样子的呢  
钟鹏勾了勾嘴角，仿佛都能想象到阿塔潘被自己压在床上喊不要的样子了  
哦不，他应该不会喊不要，他这么带劲的人，大概会先和我打一场定上下？  
钟鹏轻笑，自己怎么会想到这样的画面呢  
不过转念一想，那些花招并不是阿塔潘自己嘴里说的花拳绣腿，他把那些招数在脑海里过了一遍，发现带了点军方拳法的味道  
看来…他的小秘密还挺大的  
反正应该不是什么小人物，如果是这样，那还真不宜下手，万一惹上什么不该惹的人，得不偿失  
想到这里，钟鹏就打住了，不再往深处想，毕竟，他和阿塔潘之间好像已经达成一个默契了，他不追究自己为什么会经常在红灯区，而自己，也不会去探究阿塔潘身上有什么秘密  
钟鹏闭上眼，感觉自己和阿塔潘，应该不会有再深的交集了


	4. 酒心巧克力 04

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

那晚的事情成了阿塔潘和钟鹏之间的秘密，谁都没有再提起过  
林阳作为他们之间的交流枢纽，天天把他们两拉上一起玩，久而久之，钟鹏和阿塔潘确实也熟悉起来了  
钟鹏知道阿塔潘现在独居，还有一个妹妹一个弟弟，母亲已经不在了，和父亲没有什么交流，他年龄和郑明心一样，稍微比郑明心小一点，来宠物医院就是来赚生活费的，不过…入不敷出，因为喜欢买贵的东西回家  
阿塔潘也知道了一些关于钟鹏的事情，例如他脆骨，牙不太好，不太喜欢吃甜的，人其实没那么好心，不太喜欢被别人靠近，有些洁癖，吃不了辣，胃也不太好  
不过他们相处的时间不多，毕竟一个经常跟着医生做助理，另一个就窝在药房里打游戏，偶尔中午吃个饭下午阿塔潘就要赶回学校上课了  
就这么忙啊忙啊，他们都迎来了期末，要开始准备考试  
阿塔潘学的科目其实是经济，但是吧…看着那些东西，阿塔潘感觉自己头都大了两圈  
“还好吗？”林阳做完自己的工作走过来问他  
“你说呢”阿塔潘委委屈屈的反问  
林阳轻笑，他和阿塔潘从小一起长大的，同一个院子，还是隔壁邻居，阿塔潘从小学习就不算好，就连泰语也马马虎虎…这会儿突然叫他好好学经济，一门他完全不擅长，只是为了圆母亲梦的科系，是真的很为难了  
“P’tay，帮帮我吧”阿塔潘眨巴着眼看他  
“我能怎么帮你啊”林阳好笑，他摸了摸阿塔潘的脑袋“我现在帮你做，考试的时候你一样不会啊”  
“唔…”  
林阳小的时候别提帮阿塔潘赶过多少次作业了，每次快开学就是他去帮阿塔潘赶作业的日子  
“阳，拿两盒麻醉”钟鹏把单子递过来  
“嗷，等一下”林阳接过单子去了后面给他找药  
钟鹏眼神落在了小个子身上，他仗着自己矮小窝在角落，平时不留意根本看不到他在偷懒，不过今天，好像在捧着书看？  
“你在看什么？”  
“啊？”阿塔潘茫然抬头看向钟鹏，然后摆出一副哭唧唧的脸“呜，看天书”  
“天书？”  
“经济与管理啦”林阳及时出现给钟鹏解释“他这不是要考试了嘛，这本书到现在都还没搞懂呢，喏，一早上才看了…三页，三页里还有两页是图”  
“林阳！”被揭穿的人有些许恼羞成怒了，踢了林阳一脚  
“嗷，痛啊！”  
钟鹏笑，让你嘴贱兮兮的  
“有这么难吗”  
“嗯，好难”阿塔潘薅了薅头发，所以当年他妈妈干嘛非得让他学经济啊…他就真的不是这块料嘛…要哭了啊，这本书好厚好多字，分开的时候都知道是什么，怎么合起来就什么都看不懂了呢  
钟鹏看着他都快要哭的样子，心下一软“要不要帮忙？”  
阿塔潘无力看了他一眼“你能帮我去考试吗”  
钟鹏失笑摇头“我帮你补补课”  
“哦，可以哦”林阳好像才想起来一样给阿塔潘说“钟鹏很厉害哦，他经济学还不错的！”  
“可他不是学兽医的吗？”  
“副修经济”  
阿塔潘惊讶的看向钟鹏，人和人之间…差距怎么可以那么大呢…  
“可以吗？”  
钟鹏点点头“可以”  
“…我..我可能有点笨…”  
钟鹏挑挑眉，一个早上三页..确实不算聪明，不过，试试咯“没事，能学多少学多少”  
“小滚放心，钟鹏行的～”  
“今晚开始吧”钟鹏笑笑“你应该没剩多少时间了吧”  
“嗯嗯”  
“晚上我去你家帮你补习”钟鹏说完就拿着药走了  
阿塔潘看着他离开的背影，看着有点伟大，竟然敢教他  
晚上钟鹏开车到了阿塔潘家，他还拿了些糖过来，复习的时候吃点糖记忆力会好一些，大脑也会活跃一些  
钟鹏坐下后拿出了iPad“我们开始吧”  
“这么快？”  
“很快吗，你不是要考试了，你确定这么短时间你看得完这么厚一本书？”  
说的有道理  
阿塔潘拿出自己今天看了四页的书，郑重的交给了钟鹏  
钟鹏看了眼目录，拿笔时不时在书上做笔记  
阿塔潘看着他认真的模样愣了神，托着下巴看着眼前的人  
嗯，仔细看，他还是有点帅的嘛…皮肤好白啊…有点点肉肉…不知道好不好捏呢，嗯，上次给他上药的时候戳过他的小肚子，就是不知道其他地方手感如何，这看起来就可可爱爱的  
不是都说alpha是壮壮的，哪里都硬硬的嘛，他看起来就软软的，很好压  
眨巴着眼，怎么就想到那里去了，不过…阿塔潘在脑子里算了一下他们的武力值，最后得出来一个结论，压他，绰绰有余  
钟鹏刚给阿塔潘画好重点，抬头就见阿塔潘笑容可掬的看着他  
“…怎么..了？”  
“没事啊”阿塔潘笑笑，上手捏了捏钟鹏的脸蛋，啊，果然很好摸啊“觉得你认真的样子，很帅”  
“…谢谢”虽然从前被人夸过无数遍，可是被这么一个小可爱用这么可爱的语气夸…还是第一次  
这样的夸奖竟然让钟鹏觉得他格外的走心，也格外的让他开心  
来，让我们怀着开心的心情开始今天的地狱式训练  
“第一题，！@¥¥%¥……%&¥@¥%……%&……¥@#，懂了吗？”  
阿塔潘呆滞的看向钟鹏“蛤？”  
钟鹏深呼吸，露出一个笑容，只是看着..不太真诚“没关系，我们换一种方式-¥%……%#¥%@%&……听懂了吗？”  
阿塔潘皱了皱眉，虽然还是有些呆滞，但是好歹…懂了那么一点点？  
“好，别着急，我们再换一种方式来解答这道题@！#@*（@#@¥*&（，怎么样？你觉得听懂了吗？”  
“一点点”  
“那我们继续”  
第一个晚上的进度实在是不高，钟鹏充分的体会到了学渣……可以碎成什么样的沫沫  
“我是不是很难教”收拾东西的时候阿塔潘问了一句  
收拾东西的手一顿，随即看向阿塔潘  
阿塔潘好像也就在学习这件事上会露出这样挫败的眼神  
还是要给点自信心给小孩的，不然把自信心都打碎了，就要直接去重读了  
钟鹏摸了摸阿塔潘的小脑袋“没有的事，很厉害了，是我第一次教你没找到方法而已，今晚我掌握了你的程度，明天开始就会好了啊”  
“真的？”  
“嗯”钟鹏靠近他朝他笑“信我啊”  
阿塔潘终于露出了笑容，点点头“嗯！”  
“那我走啦”钟鹏拿上自己的东西，阿塔潘把他送到门口  
“我给你布置的作业记得做了，明天我要检查的”钟鹏转身低头看他  
阿塔潘撇撇嘴点头“知道啦”  
“嗯，拜拜啦”  
“拜拜～”  
目送照片下楼，阿塔潘又跑到窗台上，看着他走出大楼，钟鹏似乎感觉到他注视到目光，回过头看他  
“去做作业”  
“嗷…”  
阿塔潘皱着脸看他，钟鹏失笑，朝他挥了挥手，转身离开  
直到钟鹏消失在巷子的转角处，阿塔潘才回去做作业  
今天一晚上也就说了几道题，所以钟鹏留了相关的题给他做，阿塔潘一开始还有点蒙圈，但是依靠着钟鹏留下来的笔记，还是艰难的做出来了  
“…真的太难了…”阿塔潘咬着笔委屈  
桌上的手机动了动，阿塔潘拿起来看  
「我到家了，作业做了没有」  
阿塔潘本来还笑着的小脸又垮了下来  
「做完啦爸爸！」  
「爸爸？什么爸爸？」  
这么唠叨比他爸还烦人呢…「你不喜欢啊，那叫你爸比啊」  
「……我不是你爸爸」  
「我觉得你挺像的」  
「……早点睡吧」  
「好～晚安爸比～」  
「…晚安」  
放下手机阿塔潘继续看书，想到今天他给自己讲题的时候，其实很急躁但是又不好发火的样子就笑了  
真是好玩  
手机又响了，这次是电话，阿塔潘看都没看就接起来了  
“爸比怎么啦～”  
「……爸比？」  
听到对面的声音，阿塔潘一愣，随即沉了脸色“有事？”  
「塔塔，爸比是谁？」那头的oab轻皱了眉，阿塔潘什么时候多认了一个老爸？  
“不是谁，有事吗”  
「咳咳…快考试了吧，要不要」  
“不要”  
「可是你的作业」  
“有人教我”  
「谁？」  
“不关你事，你打来就是为了这件事？如果是，大可不必了，我已经找了家教”  
「家教？谁」  
“不关你事，挂了”  
挂了电话的oab看着手机紧皱眉头，找了家教？阿塔潘自己找家教？不会吧…难道是林阳？可是…如果是林阳为什么不直接跟他说  
爸比又是谁，又是哪里突然冒出来的亲戚？  
“上校”手下的小兵过来叫他过去校场训练  
“知道了”oab把手机关机放到口袋里出去了  
无论是什么事，现在还是校场的事比较重要  
至于阿塔潘那边，等他这里处理好再去找他吧  
阿塔潘挂了电话以后又做了会儿题，只是越做越烦躁，也不知道是因为oab的电话还是因为这些题都太难了  
最后一道大题确实做不出来了，阿塔潘薅了薅头发最后自暴自弃了  
“不做了不做了！明天找爸比帮忙吧，烦死了”


	5. 酒心巧克力 05

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“爸比～这道题你看看对不对～？”  
阿塔潘把题递过去给钟鹏，然后就顺势搂着人蹭了蹭  
钟鹏只是稍微愣了愣，接着坦然的接过他的题看，任由阿塔潘对他为所欲为  
虽然一开始他真的挺不乐意的，就连那个『爸比』的称呼他也挺不乐意的  
但是奈何阿塔潘是个小辣椒啊，他不乐意有什么用，人家阿塔潘乐意啊，而且他武力值不及阿塔潘…不对，应该是——阿塔潘太会撒娇了，看着他对自己撒娇委屈的时候他就什么都『好好好』了  
阿塔潘搂着人大吸了一口，他真的太喜欢钟鹏身上的味道了  
嗯～他从来没觉得一个alpha的信息素这么好闻呢！真的很上瘾啊啊啊啊啊  
“这里”钟鹏拍了拍阿塔潘的手臂让他别光着吸他还要记得看题  
“嗯～”阿塔潘靠在他肩膀看题，听着钟鹏的声音配上他喜欢的味道，还有这该死的天书，真的很好睡呢……  
“小滚..小滚！”  
“嗯！？”  
“听懂了吗？”  
“…没有…”  
“别睡觉了，好好看我说的”  
“嗯嗯！这次一定好好看”阿塔潘拍拍胸脯保证，然后继续搂着人，这次听的认真了，听完以后钟鹏就让他再做一道差不多的题目  
不知不觉他帮阿塔潘都补习了一个月了，过两天就是阿塔潘的考试，所以今明两天他都跟医院请了假帮阿塔潘来一次全面的复习和巩固  
“咕噜噜…”  
阿塔潘摸着肚子回头可怜兮兮的看他“爸比…”  
“要吃什么”钟鹏叹了口气起身准备去给他做  
起身的微愣，他现在怎么做起这些事情来这么顺手？好像真的在做他爸一样  
阿塔潘不知道他的想法，还在想着今天要吃些什么呢～  
“我要吃～”  
钟鹏回神，见他这副模样开口“简单点”别像昨天要吃中国的酸菜鱼那么难的  
“…那就炒饭好了～”  
“嗯”  
钟鹏熟练的打开冰箱拿出材料，然后洗菜热锅  
阿塔潘做完作业刷了下twi，给林阳点了几个赞就无所事事了  
他抬头，双手托腮看向钟鹏  
大多数的alpha其实都有着极其自大的特性，至少…他见过的大部分都是那样，自大，无脑  
可是像钟鹏这样会下厨房还有洁癖会打扫卫生的真的是少见，而且他还挺聪明的，反而自己…笨的不像个omega  
钟鹏不经意往阿塔潘的位置看了眼，开口道“看书”  
唔…他还具备了alpha另一样没有的特点，非常爸系  
阿塔潘撇撇嘴捧着书看，钟鹏短短一个月就已经帮他复习完整本书了，现在他一个人也能看得懂了  
门铃声响起，钟鹏放下手上的东西擦了擦手  
“你看书，我去开门”  
“噢～”  
钟鹏走到门口开门，门口的男人原本还笑着，看到他之后愣了愣，随即沉了脸色  
“你哪位？”  
“…我才要问你哪位吧？”钟鹏挑挑眉  
“塔塔呢？”  
“塔塔？你找小滚？”  
“塔塔！”oab朝里头喊，阿塔潘一愣，立刻跑到门口  
钟鹏侧了侧身子问阿塔潘“你朋友？”  
“…不是！”  
“塔塔”oab皱眉“他是谁？”  
“……你管我那么多做什么！？你真的很烦诶！”  
钟鹏站在他们两中间有点尴尬，他往里面挪了挪“你们先聊，我要去看着点火”说完，钟鹏就闪了  
“看火？！”oab抬脚要往里走，被阿塔潘挡住  
“干嘛！？不准你进来！”  
“塔塔！”oab急了，这个男人他从来没有见过，突然就出现在阿塔潘身边还在阿塔潘家里煮饭？！入住了？合居还是同居？！  
“有事就说，不是叫你没事别来吗？！”  
“塔塔，你先告诉我那是谁？我之前都没见过他啊”  
“难道我交朋友都要和你报备吗？我要和谁在一起是我的自由吧？！”  
“在一起？你和他在一起了？！”  
阿塔潘一愣  
“说啊塔塔！你不能这么随便和谁在一起啊！你要知道”  
“我知道！”阿塔潘打断他“不用你提醒我我都知道！”  
Oab稍微平复了点情绪“塔塔，如果你是在跟我赌气，别这样”  
“呵！”阿塔潘冷笑，颇有些讽刺的看向他“怎么？我现在找男朋友就一定是因为跟你赌气吗？我不能真的找到我喜欢的人吗？！oab，你会不会太自大了？！”  
“可是塔塔”  
“我现在就告诉你oab，”阿塔潘打断他的话，仰起头无比骄傲的说“他，就是我的男朋友，我未来的老公，我这辈子最爱的人！我们已经准备好要结婚了！”  
“塔塔别赌气了！”  
“谁说赌气了！”阿塔潘往后看，见到钟鹏早就关了火躲到较远的地方不打扰他们的谈话了  
“爸比过来！”阿塔潘朝里喊  
钟鹏叹了口气，他刚刚避开就是不想卷进去他们之间的事情里，可是…明显现在不进去都不行了  
“爸比！”  
钟鹏揉了揉脑袋，知道自己不去这孩子怕是要恨自己  
“来啦”  
钟鹏缓缓走过来。今天的钟鹏穿了一件黑色高领衫配白色裤子，整个人看起来又高又瘦又帅，整个高富帅的形象呈现在大家眼前  
他走上前，把手搭在了阿塔潘的腰上，稍微用力将他拉到自己怀里  
阿塔潘先是一愣，然后紧紧的抱住了钟鹏的腰，扬起小脸看向oab，像小朋友炫耀自己的所有物一样——  
“这就是我男朋友！钟鹏！”  
钟鹏朝oab颔首“你好，我是钟鹏”  
Oab震惊的看向他们两，眼睛在两人之间来回切换，最后勉强笑笑的朝阿塔潘说“塔塔…别开玩笑了”  
“谁说我开玩笑了！？”  
“塔塔，你不会随便和别人交往的”  
“他才不是随便的别人！他是我最最最最最喜欢的人！”说完，阿塔潘揽着钟鹏的脖子往下拉，小嘴就这么亲了上去  
钟鹏只愣了一秒立刻夺回主权，撬开了阿塔潘的小嘴挑逗  
“你们！”  
钟鹏放开了阿塔潘看向oab“还有事吗？没什么事我宝贝要吃午饭了，我们饭后还有事情要做”  
“……塔塔”  
阿塔潘别过脸不看他  
Oab握紧拳头一声不吭的走了，看到oab消失在楼梯口，钟鹏才放开怀里的人往房里走  
阿塔潘关上门tatata的往里跑，看到钟鹏已经摆好饭菜  
“吃饭”  
“哦…”  
两个人无声的吃完，阿塔潘主动的拿起了饭碗去洗，洗完以后跪坐在钟鹏面前  
此时钟鹏正拿着一本书在地上挨坐着沙发  
一言不发的钟鹏看起来终于有点alpha的霸气了，也让阿塔潘有些没底  
但其实钟鹏现在什么也没想…也有啦，想到的是阿塔潘的唇真的很软很Q很好亲  
想到这他抬眸看了眼阿塔潘，随着这一眼，阿塔潘抖了抖  
钟鹏翻了页书“有事就说”  
阿塔潘往钟鹏的方向挪了挪，挪到他面前，小手指把钟鹏正在看的书往下压了压  
钟鹏顺应他要求的把书放下，手搭在沙发上托着脑袋看向他，在等他会说出什么话来  
阿塔潘笑了笑，又往他方向挪了挪，小手拉了拉他的衣摆  
“能帮我个忙嘛～”  
“说”  
“做我男朋友吧～”说完，又如同往常一样朝钟鹏笑，这次笑的格外的甜  
“为什么？”钟鹏动了动让自己坐的更舒服，现在他就像大爷一样看着阿塔潘，看看他会用什么理由要自己帮忙  
“你也见到了，就..帮帮我吧”  
准确来说他是听到了，他们说的那么大声没办法听不见啊  
“那是谁？”  
“……”  
“你不说，我怎么帮你”  
阿塔潘惊喜看他“你愿意？！”  
“和刚刚那个人有关？”  
“唔..可以有关…”  
“他是你前男友？”  
“嗯…”小孩点了点头  
“前男友到现在还缠着你所以你想要找个现男友来摆脱前男友？”  
阿塔潘小眼睛转了转，然后点头“对对对！”  
“……”  
“拜托～爸比～”阿塔潘双手合十，眨着眼睛求他“好嘛好嘛呐呐呐～”  
“……要多久”  
“不久不久！”阿塔潘想了想“大概…半年…？”  
钟鹏想了想，半年，也不算久  
“可以吗？”  
“要做些什么？”  
问到这个阿塔潘沉默想了想，最后茫然的看向钟鹏“我们要做些什么？”  
钟鹏失笑“你要我假扮你男朋友…你问我？”  
“我暂时没想到…假扮的男友要做什么？”  
钟鹏想了想“就是对付你前男友而已吧”  
“嗯嗯”  
“那我们就假装谈恋爱就好了，公共场合牵手拥抱，给彼此起昵称，偶尔约个会让你能发发ig，应该就可以了吧”说完钟鹏一顿，朝他挑挑眉坏笑“或者说偶尔和你接个吻也不是不行”  
“嗯…”阿塔潘自动忽略了他后面那句话“嗯，就这么办吧～爱称的话～就用爸比吧～反正我叫习惯了不想想其他的了～”  
“行，我是你爸比，你是我baby”钟鹏说完自己都笑了  
阿塔潘拿出手机“来来来，先发个ig”  
说着，阿塔潘窝进了钟鹏怀里，两人拍了第一张合照  
拍完后阿塔潘立刻发了ig并且at了钟鹏  
钟鹏也拿自己的手机拍了一张阿塔潘正在发他们合照的背影发了ig同样是at了阿塔潘  
「你们两个怎么回事！？」林阳先在阿塔潘的ig下评论  
「你们两个在背着我做了什么！？」接着在钟鹏的ig下评论  
「？？？你怎么回事？这未成年谁？」郑明心也看到了钟鹏的ig，立刻在下面评论道  
「那小朋友是谁？」可能是觉得钟鹏不会给他回ig，郑明心立马在line上面连环call他  
「没什么，帮人家赶走前男友」  
「什么？」郑明心发了一个惊恐的表情接着问「你被盗号了吗？」  
「放心，你哥哥我现在还不想给你找嫂子」  
「假的？」  
「嗯」  
「白眼jpg.」  
退出line，回到ig，已经看到阿塔潘的回复了  
「谢谢大家关心，我男朋友是不是超帅～」  
「你们两个什么时候背着我谈恋爱了！！！」来自愤怒的林阳  
「就在你还在做单身狗的时候呀～p’tay～」  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊说好单身一起走的！你们太不仗义了！」


	6. 酒心巧克力 06

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“别紧张”钟鹏把书包递给阿塔潘“大概会考的知识点我都给你整理好了，放松去考，出来我带你去吃你喜欢的”  
“嗯”阿塔潘紧张的点点头，没办法，他真的好紧张，往常也没这样的感觉，大概是这次有钟鹏给他复习了，感觉如果他还不会就太白费钟鹏一番心思了  
“我就在这里等你”钟鹏弯腰看向他，笑了笑摸摸他的脑袋  
阿塔潘看向他，觉得他的这个笑容充满了力量，给他的力量  
“嗯！”  
“你一出来就能见到我了”  
阿塔潘抬头看他，伸出手求抱抱  
钟鹏主动把人搂住，在他发边留下一吻  
小宝宝抱住了他的爸比，埋头在他脖子上靠近他的腺体，那里是他味道最浓的地方  
“我好了！”小宝宝放开他，活力满满的看向钟鹏“我会努力的！”  
“嗯，好，去吧”钟鹏摸摸他的脸庞，目送他进考场  
阿塔潘临进考场还回头看了他一眼  
“别担心”钟鹏朝他挥手喊道  
阿塔潘重重点头，深呼吸背起自己的小书包进去了  
钟鹏目送他真的进去了就坐在一旁的椅子上，拿出手机冲浪  
“钟鹏..哥？”  
钟鹏抬头，看向眼前的小女生，嗯，有点眼熟，没想起来是谁  
“真的是你啊钟鹏哥！”小女生走到钟鹏旁边坐下，有意无意的让膝盖靠着钟鹏的大腿。这样显而易见的小把戏让钟鹏挑了挑眉  
“钟鹏哥，好久不见你了～你怎么都不找我啊～”  
嗯…好了可以确认是之前在哪里找的女人了  
其实他也不常出去玩，但是他是个男人还是个alpha，生理需求还是需要的，不过他一般都去清吧找个419解决，或者偶尔郑明心给他找个人解决  
钟鹏人在神游，完全没听那孩子在说些什么，忽然，浑身上下起了鸡皮疙瘩——有人在偷窥他  
这或许是天生的警觉性，他和郑明心都有这种直觉  
钟鹏抬头左右看了看，在远处的转角方向，找到了一个在隐蔽处拿手机拍他的男人  
他皱了皱眉起身，往那男人的方向走  
“有事？”男人故作镇定  
“拍什么”  
男人吃惊的看向钟鹏，怎么可能会那么快的找到是他拍他照片了？  
男人强装镇定“我没有”  
“手机敢给我看吗”  
“这是我的手机，凭什么给你看”  
钟鹏勾勾嘴唇“怎么，不敢”  
“是没有必要！”  
“删掉”  
“我没拍什么！”  
钟鹏一笑，忽然伸手打掉了他手上的手机  
他们的后面就是一片池塘，手机就这么掉进了水里  
“你！”  
钟鹏伸手按住他的脖子提起“别惹我，你惹不起”  
“你咳咳！你！”  
“回去跟你背后的人说，有本事就直接来找我，不要搞这些小动作”  
钟鹏放开他，转身看到那个小女生一脸害怕的站在原地  
“要走就快走”  
“呜哇！”小女生被吓跑了，这下钟鹏倒是清净了许多，坐在椅子上等着阿塔潘出来  
“丁零零～”  
钟鹏睁开眼坐直，看向门口，陆陆续续的走出来了一些学生，或兴奋或失落  
也不知道他家小孩会是什么反应  
“爸比！”  
钟鹏回神，看着阿塔潘以百米冲刺的速度朝他走来  
『不知道我接住骨头会不会碎』  
一边想着钟鹏还是接住了阿塔潘，看着阿塔潘兴奋的摇着他“好多题我都做过！我会写！”  
钟鹏笑了“那就好啊”  
“爸比爸比你好厉害啊！！！”阿塔潘拉着他的手跳起来“我一开始还超害怕的！可是爸比你好厉害！好几题你都猜对了！”  
扶稳兴奋的小孩，钟鹏笑着问“走吧，去吃饭，日料要不要”  
“要要要！”阿塔潘拉着他的手蹦蹦跳跳的跟着他走  
他们去吃了日料，一路上阿塔潘兴致很高，按他说的，这是他第一次觉得这么有底气的考试了  
钟鹏吃完饭把阿塔潘送回家，在他家楼下，钟鹏说“如果考得好，我有奖励”  
“是什么？”阿塔潘期待的看他，是劳力士手表？channel的新包包？还是Valentino的新鞋子！？  
“考好了再说吧，八字还没一撇呢”钟鹏拿手指弹了弹阿塔潘的额头  
阿塔潘扁嘴摸着额头“我肯定考的很好的！”  
看着阿塔潘的模样，钟鹏脸上流露出了些许温柔“我等着”  
看着阿塔潘一蹦一跳的上楼，看着阿塔潘家里亮了灯，看到阿塔潘从窗户探出头来朝他挥手  
“爸比～拜拜～”  
“嗯”钟鹏也挥了挥手  
“记得我的奖励呀～”  
钟鹏失笑“知道啦”  
“回家给我发短信呀～”  
“嗯”钟鹏点点头，转身离开  
站在路旁等车的时候，一辆黑色奔驰开到他面前来  
钟鹏看了眼，见到车窗户缓缓落下  
“钟先生”  
钟鹏挑挑眉“oab先生”  
“去哪，我送送你”  
“不用”  
“怎么，钟先生是怕我会对你怎么样吗？”  
“那倒不是”钟鹏笑了笑“只是我不想让你知道我家在哪而已”  
“要知道钟先生住在哪其实很简单”oab低头笑了“而不巧的是，我已经知道了”  
钟鹏叹了口气“看来oab先生今天是一定要送我了”  
“上车”  
“好”钟鹏开门，坐下“那就恭敬不如从命了”  
曼谷的交通总是糟糕的，路上不仅塞车，红绿灯还特别多  
又一个红灯停下，Oab靠在椅子上看着前方“钟先生家不得了啊，不查，我都不知道呢”  
“…不知道oab先生在说些什么呢”  
“提家大少爷不是吗”oab轻笑“弟弟郑明心今年才刚在红灯区开了一家夜店，看起来还挺不错的”  
钟鹏沉默片刻，缓缓开口“Oab先生调查了那么多，是想要做什么”  
“没什么”oab手指点了点方向盘“就是希望你不要再靠近塔塔而已，塔塔他，不是你这位黑少爷惹得起的”  
钟鹏笑了“惹不惹得起我都惹了，我和他现在难分难舍，过两日我们还要一起出去旅游，oab先生，如果现在我跟他说不去了，你猜他会怎么样？如果我跟他说，是你不给我跟他一起去的，你猜他会怎么样？”  
“我可以把你的身份告诉他，他会自己做出最好的决定”  
钟鹏看了他一眼笑道“我听我宝贝说你是他的前男友，怎么，你和他谈恋爱的时候他也是能为了一些小事就选择和你分开吗？那看来你们两也不是多真爱啊，还是说，宝贝对我比较不一样？”  
Oab抓紧方向盘，良久，才继续说“你以为塔塔会和一个黑少爷交往吗”  
钟鹏嗤之以鼻“我更加知道他不会愿意和你交往，无论我们在不在一起”  
“如果oab先生今天是想说这些的，我想你打错算盘了，毕竟真爱，不是那么容易被拆散的，我和你，不一样”  
钟鹏见到前面有BTS的标志开口“我想oab先生也没什么好跟我说的了，前面BTS放下我就好，送我回家就不劳烦你了”  
Oab忍着火停下车，钟鹏立刻开门离开  
Oab手猛一下拍在了了方向盘上，看着钟鹏远走的背影，眼里满是不甘心  
他拿出手机准备拨通阿塔潘的电话，正准备拨出去的时候停了下来  
他打了又能怎么样，阿塔潘就会听他的话不再和钟鹏交往吗？又或者其实阿塔潘早就知道了，以他的能力其实找出钟鹏是谁一点都不难  
这通电话，根本就是无用的  
无力靠在背椅上，oab揉揉脑袋，回不去了，都回不去了  
钟鹏回家路上一直想着这件事  
虽说假扮男友其实对他来说并不是什么大事，但是oab却是一个麻烦  
他没想过oab竟然能查到这么多，甚至还查到了郑明心  
他和郑明心之间虽是兄弟，但其实很少有人知道他们之间的关系，在外人面前他们从来没有相认过，姓氏都是各自随各自的Alpha父亲，就连户口本都是不一样的  
所以Oab究竟是谁就很值得探究了，能这样快知道他的消息…除了和他一样是道上的人…就只有和他截然不同的另一条道上的人了  
有点麻烦…不过于他现在而言也还能处理，他若接触家里的那些事，oab对他来说就是麻烦，可是他又不接触，oab找不到他的把柄  
想到这里，钟鹏松了口气，但还是发了个短信过去让郑明心最近夹着尾巴做人别被人抓到把柄  
过了一周，成绩出来了，阿塔潘早早去学校拿了自己的成绩单跑去医院找钟鹏  
“爸比！”  
正在吃饭的钟鹏抬头，一张A4纸凑到他面前  
“爸比！你看！我从来没有拿过这么高分！”  
钟鹏接过点点头“不错”  
林阳也凑上来看，看到分数惊讶看向阿塔潘“哦咦小滚，你这分数很可以啊！”  
“那是～也不看看我是谁～”小表情骄傲的不行不行的  
“爸比～我的奖励～你答应过我的～”阿塔潘伸出手向他讨要礼物  
钟鹏收起了他的成绩单，把手搭在他的手心上“嗯，我知道，礼物准备好了”  
“是什么！？”  
“约会”  
“嗯？”所以他的劳力士手表，channel包包和Valentino的鞋子都没了？？？  
“很失望？”钟鹏挑挑眉问他  
阿塔潘扁了扁嘴“也..不是…”  
这小表情，看着就是失望了嘛  
钟鹏手微微用力，将阿塔潘往自己的方向拉过来，看向他  
此时他们之间的距离只有一个拳头  
“好好期待你的奖励吧，宝贝”  
阿塔潘吞了吞口水，怎么回事啊，超级热啊  
久久得不到回应的钟鹏轻声开口  
“嗯？”  
“嗯…嗯”阿塔潘脸红红的点头应了  
旁边的林阳：hello？有注意到我吗？hello？？


	7. 酒心巧克力 07

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

郑明心路过书房的时候往虚掩的门里看，见到钟鹏正在做着什么  
推门而入，钟鹏抬头看了一眼又低头继续自己的工作  
“你在做什么呢？”  
郑明心看了看，  
——「十大情侣景点」  
——「十大经典情侣套餐」  
——「情侣游乐园必去景点」  
——「情侣必玩的游戏」  
——「如何增加情侣间的默契与感情」  
“你谈恋爱了？”郑明心问  
“没有”  
“那你看这些？”  
“小孩考试考好了，我送的礼物”  
郑明心挑挑眉看向正在埋头工作的男人，还说不是谈恋爱？看看这一脸认真的样子，他都认识他多久了，这点小心思他还能不知道呢？  
不知道可就白给他当弟弟这么多年了  
等会儿……这感觉有点像在骂自己……  
“老实说啊钟鹏，别骗人咯”郑明心把东西放下，坐到椅子上双手抱胸看向钟鹏“看这些看的这么认真，就是为了奖励小孩考得好？”  
“嗯”  
“骗我呢，你对我都没有那么上心过啊”郑明心故作难过的捧着胸口“钟鹏，你没有心啊，我可是你亲弟弟啊”  
钟鹏白了他一眼“别装了”  
“就是上次你说的那个小孩？那个帮他撇开前男友的那个小孩？”  
“嗯”  
“你帮他补习了的那个是同一个？”  
“嗯”  
“约会是你送的礼物？”  
“嗯”  
“为什么啊？”郑明心不明白了，这两者之间有什么必然关系吗？奖励什么的，不是应该比较物质一点比较好吗？  
反正如果他要奖励，肯定就要狠狠敲钟鹏一笔的  
『为什么』  
这个为什么问的钟鹏一愣，手上原本在动的笔都停了下来  
他看向自己满满一桌的『情侣XXXXXX』突然有点迷茫  
“嗯？喂，问你呢”郑明心敲了敲桌子  
钟鹏抬眼“你很闲吗？”  
“有点”  
“奶糖的帐算好了吗”  
“早就算好了”  
“……那你可以走开让我静静吗？”  
“不行”郑明心摇头“你都没回答我的问题呢”  
“没有什么为什么，就是…突然想要这么做可以吗？”  
“突然想要这么做？”郑明心似笑非笑的看向钟鹏  
钟鹏被他看的浑身不对劲  
“钟鹏，你该不会…栽了吧？”  
钟鹏闭起眼，深呼吸  
“栽了这件事，可能比较适合你”  
“我才不会呢”郑明心笑了“我才不会栽呢，这件事不会发生在我身上的～”  
“这个flag立的可有点大”  
“嗯…别扯开话题”郑明心不满的看了他一眼“你栽…陷入爱河了吧～”  
钟鹏的手指无意识的动着，敲在桌子上发出沉重的声音如同他的内心  
郑明心见他这副模样，行了，什么都不用问了，栽了栽了  
郑明心偷笑，没想到啊，钟鹏还有栽了的这天？！太精彩了，真想见见那个人呢～  
得到自己要的答案，郑明心起身  
“怎么了？”钟鹏看他  
“怎么了？走了啊”郑明心笑笑“我不打扰你啦，好好想想怎么计划你们的约～会～吧～”  
钟鹏看着郑明心走远，摇了摇头  
嘚瑟，还笑他，我看你哪天也栽了会是什么样  
等会儿，我怎么就自己认了我栽了呢？  
太混乱了太混乱了，还是继续计划……我们的……约会…吧…  
第二日钟鹏拖着自己的行李箱到了曼谷的火车站  
他们坐上了去芭提雅的火车  
阿塔潘大概是很久没出来玩了，上了车就拿着林阳出门前借给他的相机拍照  
钟鹏昨晚做攻略做的有点晚了，上了车没多久就睡着了  
阿塔潘拍了一会儿回头看，钟鹏托着自己的脸就这么睡着了  
阿塔潘靠近他，两人距离有些近，阿塔潘看着看着就上手了  
小手指碰了碰钟鹏就算睡着了也紧皱着的眉头  
往下碰，碰到了他的鼻子，然后是嘴唇  
钟鹏动了动，微微睁开了眼，然后又闭上，伸手把阿塔潘作恶的手拉下，阿塔潘顺势就躺在了钟鹏的大腿上  
钟鹏也只是看了眼，调整了姿势让他睡得更舒服  
阿塔潘抱着他的腰，往上看  
嗯...他的鼻孔是心形的诶！  
阿塔潘笑了，搂紧了人打了个哈欠也睡了  
芭提雅离曼谷很近，两人下了火车去酒店先放下东西，他们订的酒店在海边，有前后两个门，后门推开是一条直接进海的楼梯  
钟鹏要的是一间双人房，打开门，进去后却愣住了  
这一张大床倒是没什么问题…可是这床上的玫瑰花是怎么回事？！  
阿塔潘也愣了，回头看他“你弄的？”  
“……不是”  
阿塔潘诧异，走到床头，那里还点着香薰蜡烛，打开抽屉，阿塔潘立刻把抽屉关上，当作没见过抽屉里面那些XX套、XX润滑和XX棒  
“什么东西？”钟鹏问  
“没没！没什么！”  
钟鹏哦了声，看着这房间里的一切…嗯，有点不适应  
手机响起，钟鹏接起  
「喜欢我送你的礼物吗？」  
钟鹏看了眼阿塔潘，去了外面接电话“你弄的？”  
「我弄的啊～玫瑰，美酒，还有套，我都准备好了，连助兴的东西我都给你备齐了，不要客气的用哦～」  
钟鹏柔柔脑袋，郑明心这一出真是杀的他措手不及的“你干嘛搞这么多啊”  
「嗷，不好吗？」郑明心转了转笔「反正…先给你备下来也是对的吧，万一呢，万一你要上全垒打临时找不到岂不是还要浪费时间出去买？」  
钟鹏无语  
「好啦好啦，我突然想对你好你还不领情！？信不信我对你不好了？！」  
“我感觉你就是来整我的”  
「瞎说，我是这样的人吗！？」  
“你是”  
「……死钟鹏！你去死！」郑明心气噗噗的把电话挂掉  
钟鹏叹了口气重新进房间，看到阿塔潘已经从冰箱里拿了瓶可乐开喝了  
“他们说弄错房间给我们了，可以帮我们换一间房”  
“啊？”阿塔潘看向他“不用换了啊，我觉得这间房还挺不错的啊”  
“…你可以？”  
小眼睛眨了眨，问他“难道不可以？”  
“也…不是”  
“就这里咯”  
“那好，”他都不介意，他又怎么会介意“收拾一下，我们出去玩吧”  
“嗯，好～”  
第一天倒是没准备什么刺激的活动，钟鹏带着他去了趟海边踩水，给他拍了照片，晚上去吃了海边的海鲜大餐，还放纵阿塔潘去了那里的酒吧耍  
钟鹏点了杯酒坐在一旁看着小孩在舞池里舞动，看他像只小蝴蝶似的满场跑  
“帅哥一个人？”  
钟鹏看向旁边的女人，她穿着火辣，手上拿着杯红酒，有意无意的靠近他，笑的诱人  
“不是…”  
“爸比！”  
小孩不知道什么时候跑过来了，脸上还有些许不满  
他跑到自己怀里，紧紧的抱着他的脖子，充满敌意的看向女人，像只护食的小狮崽  
“OK”女人耸耸肩离开，在欢场上还是不要招惹有主的人  
钟鹏放松了身体，手搂着人“吃醋了小狮子？”  
“你有没有搞错啊”阿塔潘不满看向他“你是我男朋友诶！你怎么能招惹其他人啊！”  
“我没有啊”钟鹏无辜的看向他“人家自己来找我的，我还没来得及拒绝呢，你这小醋桶就来了”  
“你是在怪我？”  
“没有没有”钟鹏求生欲直线上升“我不对，我应该时时刻刻在你身边的，这些不长眼的就不会来了”  
“啧”  
阿塔潘突然没了耍的兴致“我要回去了”  
“这么早？”钟鹏有些错愕，往常他可是玩到凌晨一两点都不肯回家的啊  
“不好玩”  
“好吧”钟鹏无所谓的耸耸肩，拿上东西就走了  
阿塔潘的情绪不好，一路上都不愿意和钟鹏说话  
回到房间洗了澡倒头就睡了，钟鹏出来后见到阿塔潘就这么湿着头睡，叹了口气，也不知道这小孩在气什么  
哦，大概是因为刚刚那个女人？不过这有什么好生气的，人不都被他赶走了嘛  
而且…他们之间好像是..假情侣吧  
是他太入戏了，还是我太不称职了  
钟鹏暗笑，拿出了吹风机  
“起来”  
“……”  
“湿着头呢，明天起来会头痛”  
钟鹏坐下，拉着阿塔潘的手腕将人拉起来，一点一点的帮他吹着  
阿塔潘低着头不知道在想什么，看着钟鹏坐后露出的白花花的大腿有点神游  
他的手触碰上钟鹏的大腿，感受到钟鹏一瞬间的僵硬。他心跳有点快，随着自己的手指一点一点的往上移，心跳似乎也跟着变快  
吹风机突然关掉，钟鹏低头看小孩，他的手也停了下来，这不上不下的，倒是让人有点心猿意馬  
阿塔潘突然抱住眼前的人，耳朵贴着他的胸膛  
「peng，peng，pengpeng，pengpengpengpeng，pengpengpengpengpeng，pengpengpengpengpengpengpengpengpeng」  
他听到钟鹏的心跳变快了  
钟鹏低头看阿塔潘，看到他的耳朵变红了  
阿塔潘抬头看他，两人对看两秒，阿塔潘伸手捧住了钟鹏的脸，然后亲了上去  
钟鹏看着人凑上来，下意识的闭起了眼，手扶住了阿塔潘  
柔软的唇相碰，却激发出了些不同的味道  
原本还处于上风的阿塔潘被钟鹏一个翻身压在了身下，本来还算温柔的吻此刻变得激烈  
钟鹏的手已经从阿塔潘的衣摆下伸了进去，在娇小的肉体上点火  
暧昧的声音在这房间里放大  
“唔！嗯！”阿塔潘推开钟鹏，两人喘着粗气互相看着，那泛着水光的唇，此时显得更加诱人了  
钟鹏低头又吻了下去，阿塔潘闭上眼感受  
忽然，阿塔潘用力把压着自己的钟鹏推开来，然后钻进了被子里  
被推开的人稍微有些懵  
钟鹏冷静了两秒，起床进了浴室里，浴室里响起了水声，还混杂着些暧昧的声响  
阿塔潘静静的听着，手上的动作似乎随着浴室里的人而动  
一个在浴室，一个在床上，两个人都用着自己的方式发泄着  
“唔..”  
“嗯..“  
过了一会儿，浴室的人出来了，躺到了阿塔潘身边，阿塔潘听着，听到他似乎睡着了才起床进浴室里清理  
浴室的玻璃上映着阿塔潘的影子，钟鹏睁开眼看着，眼里的欲望还未褪散  
良久，他再次闭上眼，睡下了


	8. 酒心巧克力 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带好车卡，系好安全带，上车兜风吧

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

第二天钟鹏起床的时候身边的阿塔潘已经不见了  
钟鹏穿戴整齐才出门去寻人，走了很多地方，最后在海滩旁的沙滩椅上找到阿塔潘  
他走过去坐下，两人之间连招呼都没打  
大概是昨天带给他们两的冲击都有点大吧  
其实情欲于他们而言都是一种正常的生理需求，何况在此之前他们都曾经和别的人有过接触，但是昨晚，昨晚不一样，他们停了下来，他们竟然停了下来  
曾经听过一句很可笑的话——「喜欢是放肆，而爱，是克制」  
爱情…爱情与喜欢不一样的地方就在于，喜欢——情欲到了想做就做了，才不会管那么多呢，都已经到那一步了，谁不做谁傻子  
可他们两昨晚都当了那个傻子  
他们宁愿各自克制、解决，都不愿意再那种不明不白的情况下做爱  
克制啊，他们可真克制啊  
爱情就是不会做你不想做的事情，就是学会克制  
妈的，真栽了  
阿塔潘转身从钟鹏后面抱住他  
钟鹏看着远方的人在玩香蕉船  
没有什么话说，但是此时到有种岁月如画的感觉  
“去玩吗”钟鹏问  
“玩什么？”  
“出海钓鱼，要去吗”  
“…好”  
钟鹏包了搜游艇出海，因为他会开，所以这船上也就他们两人  
开到海中央的时候停下，钟鹏给阿塔潘准备好鱼饵和鱼竿，两个人就在船上钓鱼，只是这好像更加沉默了  
阿塔潘钓着钓着就没有兴趣了，他躺下，躺在了钟鹏的大腿上，拿帽子挡住脸睡觉  
钟鹏把鱼竿固定好，看着海面发呆  
凉风徐来，岁月静好  
但是他们两都有些心焦  
他们都清楚自己栽了的事实，但是都在想自己为什么会栽  
想来想去都没想到为什么  
这就好像准备要开花了，但是不知道种下的是什么种子，会开出什么花一样  
他们都很纠结，不知道走下去会是什么样的光景  
可是他们对彼此都很有感觉啊  
有感觉到…阿塔潘都感觉他好像硬了  
什么时候他阿塔潘要谁不要谁都需要想这么多，畏畏缩缩了，要就要啊…他也想要啊，为什么不要呢，开花结果什么的，那不影响他们上床吧  
对吧，是吧，好像是哦...  
钟鹏的想法基本和阿塔潘一致，一开始还挺纠结的，不过很快就想开了  
嗯，不得不说这两个人的脑回路还是挺一致的  
阿塔潘拉下自己的帽子看向钟鹏  
钟鹏低头“怎么了”  
“我想回去了”  
“好”  
钟鹏把船开回去了，两人在外面逛了一圈，晚上吃了点东西就回酒店了  
在钟鹏洗澡的时候，阿塔潘拉开了床头的抽屉，看向里面应有尽有的物品  
都准备这么齐全了，不用，感觉太对不起它们了  
阿塔潘看了眼，拿了瓶清理液揣兜里，等钟鹏出来了，他就进去洗澡  
钟鹏躺在床上刷手机，刷了大半个小时，他看了眼时间  
会不会进去的有点久了  
钟鹏看着旁边的玻璃，感叹这玻璃是真的做的好，不至于什么都看到，却又隐隐约约的看到些什么引起人的无限遐想  
他看着玻璃上的人影竟然看入迷了  
回神，摇了摇脑袋，冷静啊钟鹏！你可不是精虫上脑的人！  
“咔嚓”  
浴室的门终于开了，这一声让钟鹏一惊，下意识的看向走廊，他看到阿塔潘穿着白浴袍，细嫩白皙的双腿暴露在钟鹏眼里  
钟鹏吞了吞口水，这房间的温度怎么突然升高了那么多  
阿塔潘爬上床，朝他爬过来，以钟鹏的视线，轻易就看到阿塔潘浴袍下的光景  
腰上一沉，阿塔潘跨坐在钟鹏身上  
阿塔潘头一歪看向他  
“你、你干嘛”钟鹏问  
“你想干嘛就干嘛”  
“啥..？”  
阿塔潘附身亲上了钟鹏的唇，轻轻舔着，然后探进了钟鹏嘴里挑逗，手也没闲着，撑在钟鹏胸膛上，慢慢解开他的扣子  
钟鹏心跳有点快，手不自觉的搭在了阿塔潘的腰上  
阿塔潘离开了他的唇，舔了舔自己的下唇  
“爸比”  
这一声直接激得钟鹏一个激灵，这手不自觉的用了力，阿塔潘的半边浴袍被他扯了下来，露出了白嫩的香肩  
太刺激了这画面  
“爸比～”  
“你别激我…”  
阿塔潘撇撇嘴，手覆在了非常诚实的小钟鹏上，一双眼却看似无辜的看着他  
清纯又诱人  
阿塔潘又凑过来吻了上去，覆在小钟鹏的手也动作起来  
钟鹏见他如此，手也动了，他轻轻拉开了阿塔潘腰上的带子，带子一松开那本来就落下的半边袍子瞬间就落下了，露出了阿塔潘白白的胸膛，钟鹏手覆上了阿塔潘胸前的红果果揉捏着  
钟鹏别过头朝阿塔潘脖子去，埋在阿塔潘脖颈间舔舐  
阿塔潘扬起脖子，手抓着钟鹏的头发，微眯起眼，嘴里不时发出声响  
钟鹏的衣服不知道什么时候被阿塔潘扒下扔到一旁，钟鹏将人推倒在床上，看着阿塔潘在自己身下凌乱的模样，他俯身，含住了另外一边的红果果，轻舔，偶尔轻咬  
阿塔潘身上除了那件浴袍再无其他遮挡物，小潘潘早就扬起了小脑袋，还吐出了些许白浊  
钟鹏放开了阿塔潘胸前的红果果，他的唇一直往下点火，终于也含住了小潘潘  
“嗯！”  
不得不说钟鹏的技术还是挺好的，不一会儿就让阿塔潘弓起腰喊不要了  
“爸比！爸比，啊..嗯！”  
阿塔潘射在了钟鹏嘴里，他眼神迷离的躺在床上享受着此时的高潮  
钟鹏抬起了阿塔潘的腰放在自己大腿上，露出了他的后庭穴，那处一开一合的似乎想要些什么  
钟鹏伸了一只手指进去，微微惊讶，他的手很容易就进去了，想来是刚刚阿塔潘自己在浴室里就做好的扩张  
Omega的体质让阿塔潘早就分泌了粘液，钟鹏的手在里面慢慢的寻着能让阿塔潘开心上天的点  
“嗯！啊啊，爸比！”  
哦，这里  
钟鹏坏笑，阿塔潘阻止的手都显得那么的欲迎还拒。  
作恶的手在里头放肆，惹得阿塔潘娇喘连连，钟鹏侧过身子拉开了床头柜拿出了里面早就准备好的套子，不得不说郑明心还是挺有先见之明的  
熟练的拆开包装，套上，钟鹏对着那处戳了戳，阿塔潘不自觉的收缩起来  
“放松，你这样，我进不去”  
“唔..”阿塔潘委屈，他就这么刺着他那处，他都感受到了他的尺寸了，也不知道会不会受伤呢  
钟鹏重新扶稳，才刚进去一点点，阿塔潘就嘤嘤嘤的叫唤，不得已钟鹏又退了出来  
这样钟鹏也挺难受的，眼见着就差那么一点点了，可是…  
阿塔潘重新放松了一点“来吧”  
钟鹏附身亲吻着阿塔潘的唇，又移到他脖子旁舔  
“啊！啊啊！”  
突如其来的异物让阿塔潘不自觉的卷起了脚趾  
“太..太涨了…”  
“很快就能适应了”钟鹏哑着声说  
其实钟鹏也不敢动，他这会儿被阿塔潘紧紧的包裹着，一点都动弹不得  
强行动也不是不可，但是要伤到了阿塔潘就不好了  
钟鹏只能用亲吻安抚着阿塔潘，手也覆在小潘潘身上，转移着阿塔潘的注意力  
阿塔潘努力放松着，等到微微松一点了，钟鹏动了起来  
“还行吗”钟鹏问  
“嗯…”  
得到了回答，钟鹏动的幅度又大了点，听到阿塔潘哼哼的声音和不自觉盘上他腰间的腿，钟鹏扶着阿塔潘的腰开始大开大合起来  
阿塔潘随着钟鹏动而动着，手时不时的抓紧了身下的床单，急喘的呼吸和满面的潮红都让钟鹏知道，他身下的宝宝有多满意他的服务  
一晚上不知道用掉了多少套，反正最后阿塔潘都射不出什么东西来了，连嗓子都喊哑了  
完事两人去浴室的时候又胡闹了一场才罢休  
钟鹏替他把身子清理干净，抱着早就入睡的人回到床上  
还好刚刚胡来的时候是在被子上面，酒店里还有备用的被子，他把已经脏了的被子扔到床下，拿了床新被子盖上  
抱着人的时候还有些恍惚  
认识快一年了吧，假扮情侣其实也不过半个月，他们之间的进度好像有点快啊  
不过情到深处的时候，自然是什么都不管不顾的了——他这样安慰自己  
看着怀里的人，钟鹏叹了口气，这样他们就不能说是假扮情侣了吧，要是假扮情侣假扮到这份上…也太不像话了  
罢了罢了，钟鹏缩进被子里，且行且算吧，明天就跟他说清楚  
不过阿塔潘好像并不想给他说清楚的机会  
第二日一早见不着阿塔潘的钟鹏看到桌上留下的纸条，突然有种自己被嫖了的感觉  
「昨晚的事就这么过了，我觉得假扮情侣应该也不需要了，就这样吧，拜拜啦爸比～」  
“what？？？”


	9. 酒心巧克力 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内含OabGun，慎入

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

忍着腰酸背痛的滋味，阿塔潘坐上了回曼谷的火车，靠在窗边正准备补眠，身旁突然坐下的人就让自己浑身都不对劲了  
这味道很熟悉，毕竟曾经在一起许多年  
阿塔潘张开眼看向身旁的oab  
这一路他都知道oab在，大概钟鹏也知道，但是互相都保持着一定的距离  
昨晚钟鹏和自己做的时候还不自觉的散发着信息素，现在这味道在他身上残留着，还不小  
Oab一定闻得到，也一定知道他们昨晚做了什么  
两人之间无言以对，确实也没什么好说的了  
阿塔潘靠在窗边想，曾经他是自己唯一的依靠  
他的母亲去世得早，而父亲除了经常不在家外还给自己找了一个后妈，不是说后妈不好，只是无论如何，他与这个新家总是格格不入的，所以他和妹妹由奶奶带大  
那个时候他多大来着…好像是初中刚毕业吧，刚刚搬到奶奶家住的那段日子因为是暑假，加上他和周边的邻居不熟悉，所以真的很无聊，每天在家里宅着  
某一天，隔壁就住进来了一个男人，阿塔潘趴在窗口往隔壁院子看，只见到那个男人招呼着人往他的家里搬东西，忽然，他看向了自己，他朝自己笑了笑，笑得很好看，很灿烂，所以他也礼貌的朝他点头  
第二日，他作为新搬进来的住户，拿着自己的小礼物挨家挨户的拜访，他来到阿塔潘的家，他朝阿塔潘笑了笑，然后说“你好啊，我是旁边刚来的，我叫oab”  
他叫oab，那是他那段无聊的时光，唯一的乐子  
他带着自己四处跑，他也看出来对着奶奶乖巧的他其实是个什么都敢惹，什么都敢玩的小混蛋  
他们去爬树，去偷按别人家的门铃，陪他去混酒吧夜店  
他不仅在玩乐上陪着自己，他甚至连生活，都对他无微不至  
以至于后来，他不要住在奶奶家了，他搬去了隔壁和oab一起生活，他和oab成为了人人羡慕的情侣  
他会护着自己，他不会逼自己做不喜欢的事情，他纵然大了自己不少，但是他会纵容自己的小脾气，陪自己做幼稚的事情  
从高一到高三，他的身边都有oab的存在，他是他最可靠的一切  
年少的他初尝禁果也是和oab一起的，他还记得oab会很温柔的引导自己，怕自己受伤，他甚至让oab标记了自己，因为他认定了oab就是他此生要共度一生的人，如果…没有那通电话  
高考前他很紧张，因为他答应了母亲一定会考上自己要去的学校和读她想要自己考的经济系，因为太紧张了，所以他根本没有办法好好的休息，这样的状况下他连书都读不好  
Oab见他这个样子，便提议一起去旅游散散心，这样或许能更好的让大脑休息一下，工作效率才会高  
换了一个地方其实就是换了一个地方睡觉  
那时候他太依赖oab了，oab只要离开了他就能很快的醒，到处去找他  
“他睡着了”  
“嗯..我知道，我之前已经标记过他了…”  
“可是..这么快让塔塔有孩子真的好吗？”  
“可是塔塔他今年才18岁啊…”  
“好吧..我知道了”  
“是，长官”  
“我会..让他怀上孩子的”  
Oab挂了电话转身，阿塔潘就站在他身后  
他没有逃，他就站在那里等他回头  
“塔塔..”  
“长官，不会是我父亲吧”  
“塔塔，你听见了什么”  
“大概..全听见了？”  
“塔塔你听我说”  
“好，你说”  
看着阿塔潘平静的模样，oab反而说不出什么话来了  
“你说不出来？不如我说吧”阿塔潘讽刺一笑“你来，是因为我父亲的意思，让你来这里看着我，随时报告我的情况给他知道，也防止我去爱上别的alpha，别让别的人沾染了我？你大概是我父亲最好的选择，我猜，你一定家世很好，能力很棒，双商很高，是我父亲钦定的下一任接他位置的人选，对吗，所以，你来了，你让我爱上你了，然后顺势标记了我，让我怀上孩子，落入你们早就设计好的圈套，对吗”  
一字不差  
阿塔潘说完点点头“我知道了，回去睡吧”  
“塔塔！”oab抓住他的手“塔塔，你..”  
“我很好，你放心，我很好”  
阿塔潘确实表现的很好，第二日就像没事人一样，只是他要求回去曼谷  
就这样相安无事的过了一个星期，阿塔潘去参加了考试，oab亲自送他去的考场，然后接到了阿塔潘父亲的指令要他赶快回去军营，有事要交代  
Oab到了军营之后找到了阿塔潘的父亲，却被告知并没有叫他回来  
Oab知道自己上当了，他打电话给阿塔潘却收到了关机的消息，接着在赶去考场的路上，oab的腺体一阵剧痛，他和阿塔潘之间的联系没了——阿塔潘做了手术，将他留在阿塔潘身上的标记抹掉了  
Oab甚至没能找到他，因为给他做手术的人是林家的人，而林阳知道了一切，他谢绝了oab的探访，就算oab闯进了病房，也见不着人，因为阿塔潘早就预料到他会这样做了，那个病房只是个幌子  
阿塔潘消失了，他甚至没有去高考，等再一次找到阿塔潘，却是在酒吧夜店那些地方，他放纵着自己在这纸醉金迷的世界，他不介意和谁上·床，反正他觉得自己很脏，被oab碰过很脏  
Oab把人扛出酒吧，阿塔潘就会和他打一架，阿塔潘很能打，一般的alpha真的打不过他，oab也因为爱惜他不敢下重手  
最后把阿塔潘拉回正常世界的人还是林阳，林阳找了心理医生给他开导，差不多半年的时间才让他堪堪恢复过来  
最后一次被oab扛出夜店，阿塔潘没和他吵，他问oab“如果我要去读书了，你能别来烦我吗”  
“什么？”  
“我想要重新高考一次”阿塔潘看他“可是你在，我会很烦，所以你可以不要来了吗，我想要好好读书”  
“…好”  
Oab答应了，可是等阿塔潘真的考上大学之后他又出现了  
回到现在，阿塔潘看向oab“有事吗”  
“你和他…”  
“你不是都看到了吗，也闻到了吧”  
“塔塔你是认真的吗”  
“我不知道”阿塔潘耸耸肩  
“你为什么跑出来了”  
“我害怕吧”阿塔潘笑了笑“我诱的他，我怕起床之后…他后悔了”  
“塔塔对不起”  
“不想听”阿塔潘平静的回答他，和之前不一样了“我曾经真的很爱你，可是那只是曾经了，我现在爱的是钟鹏”  
“你不要和我赌气”  
“我没有啊”阿塔潘看他“我真的没有啊”  
阿塔潘笑笑“或许一开始是，但是现在不是了”  
“我跟他在一起，很开心”  
“你跟我在一起也很开心啊”  
“不一样了”阿塔潘摇摇头“oab我们不一样了”  
“我觉得都一样！”oab开口“我接近你是..对，是有目的，可是我也是真心爱惜你的！他和我..他和我也一样！”  
“他怎么一样”阿塔潘看他一眼  
“他也是有目的的，你知道他是谁吗？！”  
“不知道”阿塔潘耸耸肩“可是我们说好了的，我们谁都不探谁的底，他不知道我是谁，我也不知道他是谁，就是最单纯的和这个人交往，与身份地位无关”  
阿塔潘叹了口气问他“你说，怎么会一样呢”  
“你真的爱他吗…”  
“嗯，爱他能给我的，玩乐他能陪我，你没有的他有，而你有的他都有，更重要的，是我现在，喜欢他”  
“…我明白了”  
“嗯，谢谢你明白，其实我也不想和你闹得太僵”  
“我要去外面执行任务了，没个两三年回不来…”  
“那祝你好运”  
“你会等我吗…”  
“我早就往前走了”阿塔潘笑着说“你也该往前走了”  
“我还惦记你…”  
“别惦记我，我是别人的了”  
“我还是失去你了对吗”  
“嗯，追不回来了”阿塔潘笑得灿烂，笑的轻松，他其实很久就想和他说这些话了，但是每一次他们的见面都不甚欢愉，这一次他终于说出口了，其实也没有想象中的难  
“去执行任务注意安全”  
“嗯，谢谢你”  
到了车站，下了车，oab就走了，他其实已经耽搁很多天了  
走出车站，叹了口气，掂了掂自己的行李，这会儿还浑身酸痛呢，又要自己回家了  
“宝贝”  
阿塔潘愣了愣，回头  
“怎么自己跑回来了，也不等我”钟鹏慢慢走上前来，接过阿塔潘的行李，然后摸了摸阿塔潘的头发  
钟鹏弯腰看向阿塔潘“这么快就跑了？嗯？屁股好了？不疼了？看来我昨晚太怜惜你了，让你还有力气跑”  
“你..你..你没看到我给你留的纸条吗？”  
“看到了”钟鹏点点头“可是我不认啊，上了我就跑，你当我谁呢”  
“可可可..”  
钟鹏笑着捏了捏他的小脸蛋“宝贝啊，假扮情侣咱们就当没这回事了”  
“啊？”  
“今后我们就做真情侣吧”  
阿塔潘眨眨眼，鼻子微酸  
“爸比…”  
“还不快点来抱抱你的新男朋友”  
阿塔潘笑了，踮起脚尖抱着钟鹏的脖子“爸比～”  
“乖乖，我的小男朋友”


	10. 酒心巧克力 10

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

钟鹏和阿塔潘之间的假扮情侣结束了，迎来了真情侣时代  
对他们来说好像并没有什么不同，就是比之前更加粘乎而已，然后时时刻刻的开亲？  
说到这，某位不愿意透露姓名的林姓男子有很多话要说：我从来没有那么一刻希望自己是瞎的  
林姓男子的控诉惹来了情人双打（击）套餐：谁叫你没有呢  
不愿意透露姓名的林姓男子：我忍  
“好嘛好嘛～”林阳送完药回到药房的时候就看到阿塔潘拉着钟鹏的手撒着娇“好嘛好嘛～你就陪我去嘛～”  
“怎么啦？”  
钟鹏看向林阳，又看向拿着星星眼看向自己的阿塔潘，无奈“他说今晚要去酒吧，叫我陪他去”  
“哦咦，又去？！”  
自从他们两个交往之后，事事都挺好的，唯独是去酒吧夜店这件事上偶有分歧  
钟鹏不喜欢去这些地方，可是偏生阿塔潘喜欢，钟鹏没办法，能哄他不去的时候自然好，不能就只能陪着他去了  
林阳和钟鹏的实习今天就结束了，阿塔潘说什么今晚都要和钟鹏去酒吧庆祝他实习结束  
看着小孩死缠烂打的模样，大有一副你不同意我就趴地上滚了的样子  
“好好好”钟鹏投降了“可是今晚还有最后一台手术，我要做完才能去哦”  
“嗯嗯！”阿塔潘无所谓，反正酒吧是越晚越好玩的嘛～“我先去酒吧等你，你结束了就来找我吧！”  
“行”钟鹏看向林阳“你去不去？”  
“不不不”林阳摇头，好孩子林阳是不会去酒吧的，他可是个晚上十点就乖乖上床然后玩手机到三点的乖宝宝呢(｡ì _ í｡)  
“好吧”钟鹏摸了摸阿塔潘的小脑袋“那你乖乖等我啊，不要靠其他人太近”  
“嗯嗯！”  
阿塔潘下了班就直接去了酒吧，本来想去奶糖的，可惜奶糖今天休业就只好退而求其次去另外一家店了  
这家店前几个月刚装修过，看起来还可以  
“宋少爷，你看那边那位”角落里的人看着阿塔潘，低头在宋仁透的耳边耳语  
宋仁透看向马仔说的方向，看到阿塔潘，眼里流露出些许玩味，好一个小极品  
“宋少爷”马仔看他这副色欲熏心的模样，猜到他不知道这孩子是谁了“宋少爷，这是钟鹏的人”  
“钟鹏的人？”宋仁透惊讶，看向阿塔潘的颜神变了  
“嗯，我们的人这段时间在奶糖附近安排了人手，这小子经常跟在钟鹏身边进出奶糖，偶尔两人还有亲密举动，这几个月来都是，错不了的”  
“呵”宋仁透冷笑“他钟鹏竟然敢放自己的男人跑来我的地盘，是太自信了？觉得我动不了他？！”  
“宋少爷，现在怎么办？”  
“你去给他送杯东西”宋仁透冷笑一声“我看看钟鹏喜欢的人，有多好上”  
“是”  
阿塔潘喝着酒看着舞池，钟鹏不在，好像都不好玩了  
“先生”  
“嗯？”阿塔潘看向突然走到自己面前的服务生“怎么了？”  
“有位先生请你喝的”服务生放下酒就离开了  
阿塔潘环顾四周，也没找到送自己酒的人，按理来说，不该啊  
阿塔潘看了眼，喝了一口，轻皱了眉头  
而那头的宋仁透拍下了他喝下酒的照片，发给了钟鹏  
“我就看看，你来不来得及救他”  
阿塔潘喝了一口就放下了，手指在桌上轻敲，过了好一会儿才起身拿起自己的东西准备离开  
“嗯？他怎么走了！？”宋仁透看着阿塔潘离开的身影看向马仔“你没放料吗！？”  
“放了啊”马仔似乎也愣了，虽然他只喝了一口，可是应该也够了啊  
“去，把他抓住！”  
“诶，好”  
马仔集结场子里的人，准备把阿塔潘抓回来  
阿塔潘走了没两步就被人围起来了  
“有事？”阿塔潘朝着领头的人笑笑“我好像已经给了钱了啊，没吃霸王餐啊”  
“我们宋少爷想要请你过去喝杯酒”  
“我想，我刚刚已经喝过了？”阿塔潘扭了扭脖子“不过你家少爷可不是什么好客的人啊，那杯酒..太难喝了”  
“既然如此，不如先生跟我们走一趟？宋少爷想请你喝更好喝的酒”  
“若我说不呢？”  
“我想你应该没有拒绝的权利”  
“好大的口气啊”阿塔潘轻笑，都多久没听到这么狂妄自大的话了，想了想，嗯，从来没有过  
“本来我想，你们请我喝这么难喝的酒，我走了就算了，不计较了，毕竟我最近人还挺好的，但是你们不知趣，就真的不能怪我了”  
“我想你还是直接跟我们走一趟比较好，毕竟，皮肉之苦没有必要”  
“我觉得还是有的”阿塔潘扔下自己的书包脱下外套“不过我想，应该不是我”  
说完，阿塔潘就往领头的人冲过去  
那人没想到他会突然进攻，又觉得这样小巧的人没什么威慑力，竟然没有一个人拦住阿塔潘，阿塔潘的拳头精准无误的揍到了那人脸色，瞬间，嘴里就吐出了带血的牙一颗  
领头的人倒下，周围的小马仔都被他这一顿操作吓懵了，看向阿塔潘的眼神都带上了些许恐惧  
阿塔潘可没有给他们机会发愣，把第一个人打倒后，在他们还没回过神来就接连把几个人打下了  
阿塔潘出拳的速度很快，而且很明白打哪是最致命的，不过一会儿以他为中心就已经倒下了四五个人  
那些被吓懵的人终于回神了，可是看到阿塔潘的动作又吓得不敢乱动，阿塔潘不管他们怎么想的，反正围着自己的人先打趴下在说  
后来，目睹这一幕的各位都忘不了那个夜晚  
那个看似弱小甜美的小个子omega把那几十个壮汉打倒在地，断颗牙算轻的，断手都是正常的  
阿塔潘把最后一个也打趴下，他身上连滴血都没沾上。他拍拍手走向第一个趴下的男人，纠起他的衣领，他看得出来这个人在装死“带我去见你宋少爷”  
“为为为什么…”  
“我喝他那杯酒啊”阿塔潘笑的很甜，可是马仔就是觉得这是个撒旦的微笑  
“可可可”马仔最后的一点点忠心在看到阿塔潘举起的拳头那刻就解散了，他猛点头答应他，连滚带爬的在前面领路  
周围的人看他休闲的捡起自己的东西，跟着那个马仔不紧不慢，他们看到他都不自觉的让出一条道来，气场太大了  
马仔跌跌撞撞的冲回去跑到宋仁透面前  
“怎么就你一个，不是，你这样子是怎么回事啊？？啊？人呢？”  
“少爷，少爷快走吧！”马仔的忠心又回来了  
“走？走什么啊？走去哪？！”宋仁透有点莫名其妙，不是说去给他抓人了吗？他这样子倒是像刚被人单方面血虐  
“那个人，那个人不是人啊，他他他”  
“什么？”  
“就是你啊”阿塔潘慢慢走过来，离宋仁透一米左右停了下来“就是你叫我来喝酒的？”  
宋仁透看着来人，摸了摸下巴  
这真是个极品，钟鹏哪里找来的小妖精，那腰简直了，摸起来肯定很舒服  
这么想着，宋仁透脸上的微笑越猥琐  
阿塔潘看不惯他这副模样，觉得他看自己的眼神恶心坏了  
“少爷，少爷不要啊”马仔还在发挥自己的余热“不要啊，这人惹不得啊”  
宋仁透精虫上脑的时候听不得劝的，他现在满脑子都是阿塔潘的身影，他把自己桌上的酒推过去“请你”  
阿塔潘笑了笑问“里面应该没有放什么致幻剂吧”  
宋仁透脸色一僵“什么？”  
阿塔潘把手上的东西往旁边一放，看向他“刚刚你送过来的那杯酒是好酒，可惜了，里面加的迷药太难喝了”  
“你、你知道那杯酒有迷药？！”  
“我还能准确说出来是哪个型号的呢”  
宋仁透看着他的笑浑身发冷，连马仔都不自觉的缩起来  
“你，你是谁！？”  
“我是谁？你有这个资格知道吗？”阿塔潘从自己的包里拿出了一把军用刀甩了甩  
“你..你不是钟鹏的人吗？！你怎么会有这把刀！？”宋仁透虽然混黑，但是有时候黑和白哪有分的那么清的，宋仁透一眼就看出来那把刀的来历了，是军方自己用的，不外流  
钟鹏的男人，怎么会有这把刀，他印象中钟鹏或者郑明心都不会有这种刀的  
“哦？”阿塔潘收起了笑容“所以你本来是想找钟鹏的麻烦？”  
宋仁透还没坏掉的脑子里听出了阿塔潘语气里的意思，他抖了抖“你到底是谁！”  
“你有资格知道爸爸我是谁吗？！”阿塔潘忽然冲了上去，吓得宋仁透摔下椅子  
阿塔潘直接将他按倒在地，高高举起手中的刀子  
“不不不！不要！”  
阿塔潘脸色发狠，手一用力将刀子插进了地上  
玻璃质的地板瞬间就裂了  
“我警告你，别碰钟鹏，你惹不起”阿塔潘把刀拔起，刀尖在宋仁透的脸上慢慢滑过，宋仁透觉得他好像要把自己剥皮抽筋  
“听懂了吗”阿塔潘问  
“懂..懂了…懂了！”  
“很好”阿塔潘收回刀，起身，把刀重新收好放回包里，背上包包他好像又变回了那个学生样，仿佛刚刚人挡杀人佛挡杀佛的人不是他似的  
“你..你到底是谁…”  
“关你屁事”  
阿塔潘看了他一眼，宋仁透被他这一眼吓到脚抖  
阿塔潘慢慢走出去，扭了扭自己的手腕  
太久没动了，还是有些生疏了  
他是谁，其实他谁都不是，他就是阿塔潘而已，他不想做谁，尤其不想做父亲眼里的全优生  
阿塔潘惨淡一笑，他怎么就想到这里了…大概是久违的开架让他忍不住想到这个了吧  
想到这个他就难受  
他的父亲，一个希望他的长子成为一个全A生Alpha，偏偏得到了一个与他想象背离的长子Omega  
年幼开始就浸泡在军营里，每一年都要在军营里待上三四个月，接受那些残酷的考验，吃着那些如同毒物一样的药长大就是为了他的体内能产生抗体，进而成为一个百毒不侵的人  
可惜了，他还是在他分化那年失望了  
其实他该想到的，毕竟他从小就比别的孩子瘦小，但是他不甘心自己的长子会是个娇弱的Omega罢了，所以即使在分化后，他还是一如既往的支配他的人生，直到阿塔潘再也不想被他支配为止  
没有人知道他想要做什么，他们每个人都把自己的意愿加在他身上，其实他很累的，真的很累的  
可是你们都不知道，你们都不想知道，没有人想要知道！  
一瞬间觉得很窒息，觉得这个世界上没有人了解他，没有人在乎他  
“小滚！”  
阿塔潘抬头，看向那个一脸紧张朝他跑过来的人  
“钟…鹏”  
钟鹏跑到他面前，紧张的看着他，手在他身上摸了摸“没事吧！啊？没事吧？！有没有受伤啊？”  
“我..”阿塔潘鼻子酸酸的，眼框热热的  
“是不是那个混蛋动你了！？”钟鹏看他这副模杨以为宋仁透真的动了他，当下就动了火  
钟鹏紧紧的抱住阿塔潘，摸着他的脑袋，不自觉的释放了自己的信息素“你不要怕，你不要怕，有我在，我不会让他欺负你的，我这就弄死他！”  
说完，钟鹏放开他，杀气腾腾的准备去找宋仁透  
“爸比！”阿塔潘抱住了钟鹏的手臂  
钟鹏回头一看，之间阿塔潘脸上有泪，但是笑的开心的模样  
阿塔潘上前将钟鹏死死抱住“爸比！”  
“怎么..了？”  
阿塔潘摇摇头“爸比抱抱我”  
钟鹏应声抱住他，紧紧的  
“爸比，你很怕吗？”阿塔潘感受到钟鹏的心跳有些快，感觉到他有点抖  
“嗯”钟鹏轻声应了句“我刚刚，真的吓死了，我真的怕..你会出事，下次不要单独来这里了，不要落单，在我身边比较安全”  
阿塔潘笑着笑着就哭了，趴在钟鹏肩膀上，咬着牙不然自己哭出声来  
但是眼泪打湿了钟鹏的衣服，钟鹏轻轻拍着阿塔潘的背“别怕，别怕，我在，我一直都在，放心”  
他说他一直都会在，他叫我别怕，他叫我放心  
“真的吗？”  
“真的”  
他刚刚收到消息的时候还在开车，看到宋仁透给他发的信息，他当下身体都凉了，踩狠了油门过来就怕来不及  
他是真的…栽的很彻底  
他不能想象阿塔潘真的出事了自己会做出什么不理智的事来  
阿塔潘放开他，看着他的眼睛，那里没有欺骗，只有担心  
“我没事了”阿塔潘朝他笑“我今天不想玩了，我们回去吧，好吗？”  
钟鹏也静静的看了他两秒，确定他是真的没事才回答“好”  
阿塔潘牵着钟鹏的手一路往红灯区外走，那里有着明亮的路灯，钟鹏的车就停在那里  
他们说说笑笑的离开这个地方，仿佛把过去的那些东西都留在这里，再也不会困扰他们了


	11. 酒心巧克力 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对应奶糖第二章

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

两年后——

两年的朝夕相处并不会磨灭彼此的感情，只会让他们越靠越近  
就是有件事让钟鹏有些头疼，阿塔潘太喜欢去酒吧夜店了，钟鹏也只能陪着一起去，免得哪个不长眼的动了他的人  
今天倒有些特别，阿塔潘把林阳也哄过来了，这会儿见着林阳浑身不对劲的看着这奶糖就觉得有趣，不过他这弟弟怎么还没回来呢  
这两年奶糖有了个不知道哪里来的规矩，郑明心每个月总有那么一两天会来奶糖查账，而那一天必定人满为患，都为了看看郑明心长什么样子  
外面都传奶糖的老板如同他夜店的名字一般，见过的人必定甜到心坎，念念不忘  
这话越传越远，就成了奶糖的活招牌  
阿塔潘原本不甚在意，可是他这奶糖来了这么多回，却回回都见不着人，这就让人有点气愤了，阿塔潘说什么都要见上一面，这不就打听到了今天是郑明心来奶糖的日子，早早就来这霸位置了  
这两年钟鹏可没少在奶糖消费，如果不是家里的分红，靠自己在宠物医院的收入真的养不起他家宝宝  
“P’tay，来夜店就是要开心啊，不要闷坐在这里嘛～”  
“可是..可是，小滚我还是先走了”  
“去哪啊！”阿塔潘拉着他坐下“才刚来多久就走！？不行！多没劲啊！来来来，喝酒啊！”  
“不不不”一边说着拒绝，但是还是架不住阿塔潘一杯伏加特灌下肚子了  
林阳拿起手边的牛奶灌了好几口  
“太弱了”钟鹏摇摇头，他一手拿着洋酒，看着阿塔潘在自己面前跳起舞，那小腰扭得像水蛇一样，钟鹏揽过他的腰，隔着衣服在他小肚子上亲了亲  
两个人旁若无人的秀着恩爱倒是没顾忌林阳，毕竟林阳该习惯了  
不过习惯了不代表就不会反抗，林阳悄咪咪的拿起自己的包包准备跑人  
“p’tay去哪？”  
林阳回头看，他们两连体婴似的抱着，一起看着林阳的动作  
“去..去洗手间？”林阳小眼珠乱转  
“算啦宝贝”钟鹏知道为难林阳了“让他走吧”  
“好咯”阿塔潘扁了扁嘴，摆了摆手  
林阳如释负重，拿着东西就往外跑  
没了阿塔潘这个乐子，阿塔潘倒跑出去舞池里玩了  
等了好一会儿钟鹏抬头看向二楼，郑明心的办公室，里面没开灯，郑明心还没回来  
他拿出手机，给郑明心发短信，没人回，转头给guy发了信息  
「郑明心呢」  
「不知道，少爷刚刚..被人救了，这会儿跟着人走了」  
「救了？走了？去哪？」  
「不太清楚」  
“爸比你在看什么？”阿塔潘跑了回来，见到钟鹏捧着手机在看什么  
“没什么，宝贝不玩了？”  
“累了”阿塔潘坐下，拿起桌上的酒喝了一口“怎么还不来啊…”  
“可能今天不来了？”钟鹏试探性开口  
“不！我还要等！”  
钟鹏想了想，或许郑明心等会儿就回来了呢，就陪着他再等等吧  
等了一段时间，郑明心还是没回来，这让钟鹏有点担心是不是出事了  
“宝贝，别等了，他今天或许不回来了，咱们回家吧嗯？”  
“啊…”阿塔潘虽然不愿意，但是这两年被钟鹏养的形成了按时睡觉的好习惯，这会儿确实该睡觉了  
钟鹏开车回到了两人合租的房子，半年前钟鹏自己搬出来住了，而阿塔潘也跟着他一起搬出来住在一起  
钟鹏把人送回了家，照顾好孩子睡下，扫了扫他额前的头发“我今天要回家一趟，你乖乖的，明天没有课，就好好睡一觉，明天我带你去玩好不好”  
“嗯…”阿塔潘扁扁嘴应了声  
钟鹏回了家，这家里的人早就睡下了，他走到厨房，热了杯牛奶打算喝完睡觉，刚热好，就见到外面亮起了灯来了人  
他放下杯子，等着那个和自己一样晚回来的人  
“你什么时候回来的？”郑明心见他回来有些诧异  
“今晚，比你稍稍早了点”  
“回来做什么？”  
“这不是担心你嘛”  
“我有什么好担心的谁能动我”  
“我知道，谁都动不了你，毕竟我们爸护短得很，不过听到你在后巷里面被人救了，我有点好奇而已”  
郑明心沉默了  
钟鹏这会儿看向郑明心，他这件大衣…“嗯？这件衣服不是你风格啊”  
郑明心一愣，低头看了看  
“有点眼熟啊”  
“怎么会眼熟啊你”  
“是有点啊…”就是没想起来，想了会儿还是没想起来索性就不想了，钟鹏甩了甩头“你今天怎么没去奶糖”  
“你不是知道吗，我被人救下来了，被人带走了就没回去了”  
“早说啊，我又在你那花了好几万啊”他一脸心痛的样子，实在是奶糖的消费太高了，为了哄男朋友高兴又随便他点  
“喂！钟鹏，给弟弟点零花钱怎么了！？”  
“喂，弟弟，你可比哥哥还有钱啊！奶糖一个月的收入就不少了啊！”  
“你，你个吝啬鬼！”郑明心气得腮帮子都鼓起来了  
“弟弟啊，你要体谅哥哥要娶老婆啊”  
“你娶老婆？呵，想早了吧”  
“这不是努力中吗，最近可别找哥哥要零花钱了”  
“你这什么哥哥啊！”  
“好好说话啊！”  
“吵什么啊！”  
两兄弟一愣，一起回头看向楼梯间穿着黑色睡袍的人，齐齐低头喊了声“小爸”  
“吵到楼上都听到你们在吵了，你们爸爸叫我来看看你们”Lee走下楼梯看着他们“吵什么呢！？”  
“小爸！”郑明心委屈的拉着Lee的手“小爸！哥哥下个月不给我零用钱了！”  
“你怎么不给他零用钱了？”  
“他钱比我多还要找我拿零用钱这合理吗！？小爸你不能这么惯着他！”  
“可你是哥哥啊！”郑明心扁嘴  
“一半的！”钟鹏朝他吼“我跟你不同alpha生的！”  
“钟鹏！”  
“那我也是你半个弟弟！”  
眼见着两人又要吵起来了，Lee连忙站在中间“别吵吵的！”  
“小爸！”  
“都亲兄弟何必这样！”  
“亲兄弟也要明算账啊！”  
“好！那我们算一下！”郑明心气急，一个手指头一个手指头给他算“高中那年！你在外面打架把牙都打碎了是谁陪着你去医院的！？”  
“那你初中的时候被别人关厕所谁去救你的！？”  
“高二那年寒假你记错了开学日期没来得及赶作业谁帮你的！？”  
“那初二那年你谈恋爱成绩下滑怕被爸爸骂谁帮你去家长会的！？”  
“你大一那年出去玩错过了门禁时间关在门外是谁把你从一楼钓上二楼的！？”  
“你高三那年创业欠了一屁股债谁给你把钱都给还上了！”  
“钟鹏！”  
“郑明心！”  
“死小孩们！”  
“你闭嘴！”  
“喂！我你们小爸诶！”  
“呵，小爸？”钟鹏冷笑一声“要知道几年前你还是我弟弟而已”  
“就是”郑明心也跟着笑“要知道若不是我们，你哪当的了我们小爸啊”  
“当年你无家可归的时候可是我收留了你呢！”  
“你没工作还是我给你在奶糖安排做主唱的呢！”  
“你你你你你们”  
“闭嘴吧Lee！”两兄弟一起吼了句  
“好！我不管你们兄弟的破事了！”Lee也生气了，下来劝个架怎么把自己也搭进去了  
“吵什么啊”  
正在吵架的三人又瞬间安静下来，然后看向楼梯口，这家的一家之主，道上最厉害的omega，此时正站在那里，不怒自威  
“爸爸/父亲/爹 老爷”  
“在吵什么啊”  
钟鹏和郑明心看了眼对方，都不吭声，Lee也不说话了  
“怎么不说话了，刚刚不是还吵的很high吗”  
“对不起爸爸/父亲我们错了”  
“还吵不吵了？”  
“不吵了”  
“那抱一下就去睡吧”  
“父亲，都多大了..还抱啊…”钟鹏看着父亲，难得露出孩子气的一面  
“你以为我想抱啊…”郑明心嘟囔着  
“不抱可以”叹了口气“那就亲一下吧”  
“亲爱的哥哥，来”  
“亲爱的弟弟，我来了”  
两人深情相拥，还拍了拍对方的背，就是劲儿有点大  
“小Lee，走吧，我们回房间，让他们两兄弟好好聚聚”  
“诶～好叻～我来了～”  
看着Lee和自己父亲离开，钟鹏和郑明心才一脸嫌弃的推开对方  
“零花钱减一半，不然就别谈了”  
“成交！”  
“烦死个人了你”  
“你才是呢！”  
“哼！”  
“哼！”  
两兄弟谁也不待见谁的回了各自房间  
钟鹏回到到房间，见到阿塔潘给自己发了信息说自己睡不着，钟鹏躺下床发了个视频邀请过去，阿塔潘秒接  
「爸比！我睡不着～」  
“乖乖，我明天就回来了啊”  
「我想你，呜呜呜，你就该留件衣服给我才对…」  
“宝宝乖啊，熬一晚就好了啊”  
「唔..」  
“快睡吧”  
「嗯」  
钟鹏就这么开着手机哄着阿塔潘睡，直到阿塔潘睡着了，手机也没电关机了才挂视频  
挂了视频，钟鹏想起来今天郑明心的事情有些不放心，给guy打了个电话  
「大少？」  
“嗯，是我，今天阿心被人救了是怎么回事”  
「那个啊…其实是之前小少爷在外面找了个乐子…不过后来那人发现自己被玩了就带着马仔来找小少爷麻烦，本来我们打算等小少爷的口令就去救小少爷，没想到半路有人出来救他了，小少爷估计玩心又起，就跟着那人走了」  
“那他今晚去了哪？”  
「呃，希望之家」  
“蛤？玩这么大？”  
「不过小少爷还是回来了」  
“你不能再纵着他来了”钟鹏揉了揉眼睛“他这么游戏人生迟早出事”  
「其实小少爷有分寸的大少，小少爷也就…玩弄一下别人的..…感情…而已」助理说着说着都心虚了，他家小少爷这恶劣的性子确实不太好  
“小心玩脱了”  
「大少，我说也没用啊…小少爷又不会听我们的」  
钟鹏想了想，也知道他们说的对“反正，你替我看着他”  
「好的大少」  
挂了电话，钟鹏想到「希望之家」就觉得好笑，笑完又皱紧眉头，希望之家都能跟着去…不是郑明心的风格啊…  
算了算了，管不着这孩子了


	12. 酒心巧克力 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对应奶糖第四章

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

翌日一早本来打算找郑明心聊聊希望之家的钟鹏偏偏找不着人，又惦记着家里的阿塔潘便匆匆吃了早饭回了家  
阿塔潘早就起了，一听到钟鹏开门的声音就飞奔过去扑人身上了  
“哎呀，宝贝，我腰啊”话虽这么说，但是钟鹏还是稳稳当当的接住了他的宝贝  
“爸比怎么回来这么晚，呜呜昨晚我都没睡好！”  
“好好好，我错了，今天陪你去逛街好不好？”  
阿塔潘抬头看他“逛街？”  
“嗯”钟鹏低头看他“开心了吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”阿塔潘一口亲在了钟鹏脖子上“开心了！”  
钟鹏笑着捏了捏他鼻尖“小朋友”  
“什么呀”阿塔潘扁扁嘴看他  
“快去换衣服吧，宝宝”  
“嗯嗯！”  
阿塔潘转身进了房间，在房里待了好一会才出来  
钟鹏习惯了，毕竟出门的时候，阿塔潘还是要花点时间配配衣服什么的  
“爸比～”  
阿塔潘上前，坐到他大腿上  
“怎么啦”  
“我有礼物送你”  
“什么？”钟鹏扶着他的腰，惬意的看着他  
“你猜猜是什么？”  
“唔…猜不到”  
“你怎么那么懒啊，都不愿意猜”  
钟鹏轻笑“那你还要给我吗？”  
“那也只能给了，不然我昨晚一晚上的心血都白费了”  
阿塔潘伸出手来“手”  
钟鹏把手放在阿塔潘手上，阿塔潘将他的手放在手心里，另一只手握拳放在钟鹏手心上打开  
一个丑丑的手工长颈鹿吊绳放在了钟鹏手心里  
“这是…”  
“我做的，好看吗？”  
钟鹏原本还以为他会给自己送贵重的礼物，毕竟他向来喜欢贵的，这手工的，倒是头一回  
可他喜欢  
那丑丑的长颈鹿在手心上朝他笑着，钟鹏抬眼看向笑得灿烂实则有些忐忑的人  
“我喜欢”一顿“很喜欢”  
阿塔潘听到他说的松了口气，这个小东西其实是学校里面的小女生们喜欢玩的东西，她们都做来送给自己的男朋友让他们挂在包包上或者手机上，他原本也不凑这个热闹，可是看到mean收到saint的小礼物开心的样子他也心痒痒想弄一个给钟鹏了  
不过他和钟鹏现在住在一起，他也没有找到机会做，正好昨天他回了家，而没了钟鹏他又睡不好，干脆就直接熬夜做出来  
这会儿看到钟鹏喜欢，阿塔潘也开心了，凑上去亲了又亲  
被亲的没有还嘴之力的钟鹏抽个空还问了句“还逛街吗？还是直接回房？”  
“哦咦！”阿塔潘小手拍到他胸口上，小脸红红的看了钟鹏一眼，这人满脑子都是那些事哦  
阿塔潘起身跑到玄关门口“逛逛逛～爸比快来～”  
“来了”  
晚上，本来逛街逛的正欢的阿塔潘又收到了小道消息，奶糖老板今晚会去巡店，阿塔潘拉着钟鹏叫上林阳又去了奶糖  
一如既往的，林阳浑身不对劲的坐在那待着，还被他们两笑话自己昨天晚上在这里救了个人  
“你们就别笑我了..阿心很好的…”  
“你可别被人骗了就好”钟鹏冷冷说了句  
说话间，阿塔潘又重新下场去玩了，钟鹏一边看着阿塔潘一边和林阳有一搭没一搭的聊着，不过这臭小子聊的都是他昨天救下的那个小子  
这让钟鹏忍不住看了他一眼，看他没有觉得自己有什么不妥也就随他了  
再次回头，钟鹏皱了皱眉头  
阿塔潘身边那个男人…他看了一眼二楼，见到办公室里的灯亮着，估摸着这应该是郑明心安排的，那人一看就是这奶糖里的公关  
他知道郑明心怎么想的，或许从前的他也会这种想法，但是现在，他不想郑明心如此刺探他们之间的事情  
他早就认定了阿塔潘是自己要一路走下去的人，他不愿意阿塔潘被这样猜忌  
起身正要过去，却见到阿塔潘已经把人打趴下了  
起身的动作僵了僵，又忘了，他家宝宝的武力值还真没几个人打得过的。  
“老子也是你能碰的人吗”阿塔潘居高临下的看着被自己踩在脚下的人“老子出来混的时候你还在包尿布呢！”  
钟鹏走到阿塔潘身边，揽住他“怎么了宝贝”  
“呜呜呜呜”阿塔潘一个转身委屈的抱紧了钟鹏“他欺负我～”  
钟鹏抽了抽嘴角，还好这三年都习惯了，阿塔潘惹完祸之后就跑到他面前装弱小  
“抱歉，两位，打扰了，是我们店照顾不周，对不起对不起”guy及时出现，顶着钟鹏的脸色他也很难做  
“…管好你的人”知道他肯定会跟郑明心说的，借他的口告诉郑明心——这就是我对阿塔潘的态度，没事别来搞这套  
拉着阿塔潘坐下没多久，guy又过来把钟鹏喊走了  
不明所以的跟着guy上楼，远远的钟鹏就见到蹲在地上的郑明心  
“他这干嘛啊”钟鹏快步上前蹲下“你干嘛？”  
“你你你你认识林阳吗！？”郑明心抓住他的手臂问  
“..认识啊，你怎么知道林阳？”  
“嘶”  
钟鹏想了想，阿心…靠，不是郑明心吧？！“昨天救你的那个人是林阳？！”  
“嗯…”  
哇..这什么偶像剧的套路，怪不得昨晚郑明心穿着回家的那件衣服这么眼熟呢，感情就是林阳的  
想着想着，钟鹏又觉得挺应该的，「希望之家」是林阳会做的事情，等等，郑明心…去宁那里工作了？自己的弟弟，游戏情场的浪子，什么时候花这心思了  
“你去宁的希望之家工作了？为什么”  
郑明心脸色一僵，久久不能言语，钟鹏了然，徐徐开口“郑明心，你怎么会跟着去呢”  
“你管我…”郑明心呢喃  
“怎么能不管你啊弟弟”钟鹏叹了口气“为什么叫我上来，就为了知道林阳是我朋友？”  
“..嗯”现在他好像也不知道为什么会把钟鹏叫上来了  
“可是知道他是我朋友有怎么样呢？以前你可不管他是谁，都直接下手的啊”  
“不是…”  
钟鹏摸了摸郑明心的头，看他迷茫的样子微微有些心疼，他其实真的不懂，爱情是什么他一点都不了解，他看似多情，其实他都不懂，心动的感觉是怎么样的，他从来没有体会过  
有的只有身体上的快感，快餐式的纾解，爱情，其实于他、于郑明心而言都是奢侈品  
但是他幸运，他遇到阿塔潘，可郑明心，他从来不知道  
其实他大可不用叫自己上来问的，其实他大可直接下楼不用避讳林阳，或者前天就干脆不演那一出，但是他演了，无论处于什么心态，林阳在他心里从一开始就不一样了  
“好了，你现在知道林阳是我朋友，然后呢？你想要做什么？”  
“不知道…”郑明心可怜兮兮的看钟鹏“我..我不敢下去”  
郑明心不敢下去，他怕见到那双眼睛里都是对他的失望，光想想他都觉得难受极了  
“那就不下去了”  
“可是..可是我不能不下去，昨天已经没出现了，今天要是还不出现我自己定的规矩自己不能毁了啊…”  
微微思索片刻，钟鹏说“要不，戴个面具好了”  
“面具？”  
“小少爷，这是个好主意啊”guy有点听懂了，他觉得这主意挺不错的  
“好、好吧”  
Guy不知道从哪里找来了个大白兔面具，戴上后只露出半张脸，让那标志性的鼻尖痣更明显了  
“你说他认得出来吗”  
钟鹏看出他的紧张来，心底暗笑  
“…不知道，应该认不出来吧，都遮住半张脸了”就是这鼻尖痣…真的是他的标志，不过呆子昨天才认识他的，应该没那么容易发现吧，吧？  
钟鹏先下去坐在位置上等，guy又给他们送了两打啤酒和两个果盘  
郑明心下来的时候声势浩荡，无数人狂热的盯着他，见到他今天带了个面具情绪更加汹涌  
惯例拿着麦克风免了他们这一轮的酒水，这氛围一热起来，郑明心就想跑了，总觉得在这里呆久了会被人（林阳）发现  
这做贼心虚的感觉真的好久没试过了  
阿塔潘扯了扯钟鹏的衣服“我怎么觉得奶糖的老板经常看我们这边啊？”  
“……错觉吧”还能咋滴，做贼心虚呗，想到这，钟鹏也下意识的看向林阳，林阳捧着杯橙汁看着台上的人，看的到是认真  
认出来了？怕是不会吧  
这头还没多想什么，那头就出事了，奶糖被人砸了店，钟鹏拉起阿塔潘护着他往后面的求生通道走，林阳紧随其后  
“林阳！”钟鹏拉住林阳的手腕“你和阿塔潘在一起不要走散了”  
“好好好”  
安置好他们两，钟鹏就跑回去了  
虽然武力值不高，但是对付这些人还是可以的  
架打完了，郑明心自己收拾，他还要找个理由去跟阿塔潘解释自己怎么跑了，手往兜里一放，摸到了自己的口袋里硬硬的  
拿出来一看，是早上阿塔潘送他的礼物，钟鹏一笑，有了  
钟鹏刚出去，就被人熊抱住了  
“你去哪了你！知不知道我很担心啊！你吓死我了！你怎么又进去了你！没受伤吧！？”  
“没事没事，我很好啊”钟鹏连忙安慰“你看我好得很呢”  
“你怎么又进去了！？”  
“我以为自己落下了东西回去找而已”  
“什么东西啊！值得你进去找啊！”阿塔潘气死了，刚刚转个身就不见了钟鹏害他以为钟鹏被人带走了  
“呐这个”钟鹏从自己兜里拿出手工吊绳“这个这么重要我怎么能不见了”  
阿塔潘看着那个手工长颈鹿，扁嘴看了钟鹏一眼，然后又死死抱紧他“不见了就不见了..大不了我再做一个给你嘛…”  
“那怎么能一样，我的宝贝给我做的每一个都是最独一无二的啊”  
阿塔潘听他说的话忍不住笑了，他拍了拍钟鹏“这次饶了你，下次不准了！”  
“好好好，下次不敢了。嗯？林阳呢？”  
“啊？”阿塔潘离开钟鹏的怀抱，环视一周“他没在吗？”  
“我在这里啦”林阳从人群里走出来“这不是不好打扰你们嘛”  
“抱歉抱歉”  
“这里都乱成这样了，不如我们就走吧”林阳皱皱鼻子  
“好，走吧”  
钟鹏揽着阿塔潘带着林阳离开了这里，正好见到guy带着一群人往红灯区后面走  
钟鹏皱了皱眉头  
“爸比？怎么了？”  
“…没事，我们走吧”  
只是走几步他就忍不住回头看，知道guy带着那群人去什么地方  
钟鹏失笑，什么时候自己竟变的善良起来了，明明这群人都该死啊  
看来是凡人当太久了，都忘了杀伐果断才是他应该有的  
摇了摇头，他虽然知道郑明心这么做才是对的，是自己太仁慈了，只是终究还是有些不舒服，他拉着阿塔潘走得更快了，仿佛要和这个世界划上一条分界限  
带着阿塔潘回到家，钟鹏坐到电脑前却不知道该做什么好  
“爸比”阿塔潘从后面抱住他“你怎么啦，这一晚上的都心神不宁的样子，是不是医院出什么事了？”  
“没有”钟鹏拍拍他的手臂“是想些其他事情罢了，对了，你的补考怎么样了”  
“唔…还没定下来时间呢…”  
“这次可要好好考啊，别又挂科了”  
“知道啦！”  
“快去看书”  
“好好好”阿塔潘松开他，跑到床上翻起书来  
钟鹏想了想，打开了家里的暗网，看到网上的那些满天飞的新闻，看来最近家里也不安生，而红灯区那头也开始不太平了  
他知道自己的父亲近几年开始有了些什么小动作，但是因为自己也不掺和进去，对于那些事是一知半解  
他其实不太希望自己的父亲在这一行继续做下去，毕竟..这是在刀尖上讨生活的，稍有不慎就会命丧黄泉，他和郑明心的爹都是这么没了的，就连Lee，也经历过好几次的追杀  
他身为父亲的长子，幼年的时候就开始了这种生活，长大以后，他不去父亲身边露面，渐渐就没什么人记得他的容貌了  
可是终归是有人记得他的，也..有人会顺藤摸瓜的找到阿塔潘身上的，这是他最不想要的结果  
他想要安安稳稳的过日子就一定要摆脱这一切，而要摆脱这一切，却要看他父亲的意思


	13. 酒心巧克力 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对应奶糖第六章

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“你们谁接这个班”  
今天被喊回家的时候虽有准备，可是两兄弟心里还是打了个噔  
而钟鹏刚刚吃饭前就已经被骂了一顿，这会儿不过是把郑明心也叫上一起挨骂  
对于接班这件事，他们两都是不愿意的，虽说要好好生活了，但是也不一定非得接班是吧…  
“他”郑明心和钟鹏默契的拿手指指向对方  
提先生头疼，揉了揉太阳穴  
“选一个！”  
“他！”  
“啪”一声，郑明心和钟鹏两人被吓得抖三抖，不约而同的抬头看向爸爸，爸爸的拍手放在桌面上，脸上是不怒而威的表情  
嗯，暴风雨前的宁静  
“再问你们最后一次，谁接”  
这次他们两都沉默了  
“你们，必须选一个”  
钟鹏抬头看向父亲“父亲，为什么非得选一个，我们两都不想接这个班，总有其他有能力的人去接”就是不想接…也不知道有什么好接的  
“对啊对啊”郑明心跟着点头“我和钟..哥哥两个人都没接触过家里的生意，怎么接嘛…而且我还是个beta呢…怎么看也不行啊，我看..我看其他叔父家的小孩也很好啊…”  
“你闭嘴！”  
郑明心委屈的闭上嘴，低头不吭声  
“你们懂不懂，我这是让你们接生意吗？我是保你们的命！我打下来的江山，多少人觊觎，这么一大块肥肉，谁都想抢！可谁真的有能力去抢？！抢了之后又有谁能真的吃得下不会让这江山四分五裂？！我现在还在，红灯区那头都听我的，整个曼谷乃至泰国粘黑的都要给我个面子，可一旦我倒了，那些人就会乱！到时候你们以为你们还能活下来吗？！你们是我的孩子，斩草要除根你们懂不懂？！更别说只要我死了，这里就乱了！乱了有什么好处？所有人都会乱来，祸害的还是那些平民百姓！现在你还觉得我是逼你们接班吗？我是为了不让你们身首异处！不让这里乱！”  
这番话让两个人头低得更甚  
“你们看这个”  
一份文件扔到他们两面前，钟鹏拿起，郑明心凑过去，看完之后吃惊看向父亲“爸爸？你这是要..？”  
“只有洗白才是唯一的出路，不然让你们或者我们的后代继续涉·黑，迟早也是死路，我已经做了一个开头，但是后面的，就要交给你们了”  
“那交给哥哥吧”郑明心把文件塞回钟鹏手里“我开夜店呢，哪能洗白啊”  
“你个混账！”一支笔飞过去被郑明心躲开“你给我关了那个夜店！正正经经的去做点事情！”  
“开夜店很正经啊…还赚钱多呢…”  
“好了你”钟鹏拉着他“父亲，这一时半会儿还不急，既然是这样..我也会试一试的”  
“好”父亲看向郑明心“去帮你哥哥”  
“我..”一接触到爸爸的眼神，郑明心扁了扁嘴“知道了…”  
“好了，下去吧”  
“是”  
两人退出了房间，回到自己的书房，郑明心看着这文件就发愁  
“怎么办啊？”  
“父亲说的对”  
他之前感觉到父亲的动作原来都是为了洗白而做的，那对于他们来说，就是件好事啊，正好符合他的意思  
“啊…”郑明心倒是有点不愿意，可是钟鹏都这样说了，他也只能跟着钟鹏一起做了  
“夜店你继续开，反正泰国不禁，不过…公司里有些事还是要除了”  
“走·私啊”  
“嗯”  
“怕是动到很多人的利益咯”  
“为了未来，还是要这么做的”钟鹏低头看向手上的文件，父亲已经亲自除掉很多条线了，只是还不够，如果他不能完完全全的将家里洗白，他永远都是属于黑暗而不能享受光明  
“想什么啊？”  
“想，怎么把那些人都挖出来”  
“那还不简单，无论是谁，全弄死就好啦”  
钟鹏皱了皱眉“别这么说了，别不把人命当人命”  
“简单快捷嘛”  
钟鹏摇摇头，坐到位置上开始工作，要接班就要早早做准备，不能什么都临时抱佛脚，事关他们以后的日子，钟鹏倒是认真了起来  
忙了一晚，钟鹏揉了揉脖子，那头郑明心还捧着手机和林阳聊天，看着这傻小子的模样，说没有坠入爱河谁信啊  
虽然有点晚了，但是钟鹏还是开车回去了，他家阿塔潘最近有些粘人  
回到家阿塔潘早就睡下了，钟鹏轻手轻脚的洗了个澡爬上床，刚躺下他身旁的人就钻进来抱住他了  
“怎么这么晚…”  
“今天在爸爸那里有点事做，所以就晚了”  
“唔…我还以为你不回来了呢”  
“怎么会”想了想钟鹏开口“对了，我可能暂时不回去医院工作了”  
“怎么了”阿塔潘抬起头来看他“你辞职了？”  
“父亲希望我回去帮他”  
“哦…”阿塔潘躺下，只要不是没工作被辞了就好  
“宝贝”  
“嗯？”  
“你想知道我们家是做什么的吗”  
“不想知道”  
钟鹏一愣，随即笑了笑“好吧”摸了摸他的头发哄到“睡吧”  
上班的日子被急匆匆的安排上，但是公司里面总会有人对于空降兵不满意的，他也只能一点一点来了  
郑明心是不管事的人，他也没指望他现在定心下来，毕竟他现在满心满意都是林阳的事，估计他这个哥哥的地位还要低林阳一些  
坐在公司第一天钟鹏就光顾着查账了，不过查账这种事也不是他的强项，一早上查的头昏脑胀的也没看多少  
但还是给他发现了一些不对劲的地方，一切都还需要慢慢查下去  
“大少”  
钟鹏抬头，看到站在面前的guy，他松了口气，指了指自己旁边的一迭高高的文件“去送给郑明心”  
“这…”guy抽抽嘴角，他家小少爷看到得疯啊  
“怎么，他就不用做事啊，叫他看完告诉我，你也别惯着他”  
“是..”  
钟鹏打发走了guy，拿自己的小号上了公司的内网，游览了一圈做了做笔记，发现吴叔父和他儿子吴恒的账有些问题，他稍微记录了一下就下班回家了  
“什么味道啊…”  
“回来啦！”阿塔潘围着小围裙跑出来“辛苦啦～今天第一天去企业上班感觉怎么样？累吗？”  
阿塔潘接过钟鹏的包包放下，又给他脱了外套，拿了鞋子  
“你做饭了？”  
“嗯嗯！怎么样！香吧～”  
“你做错什么事了，怎么今天这么…献殷勤”  
“吼！”阿塔潘故作生气的模样看他“怎么？我就不能对你好了？”  
“也不是…”钟鹏弱弱的回了一句“就是往常你这样…准是做错了什么，说吧，我承受的住”  
“就是…”阿塔潘拉着他坐下“就是今天我和我父亲通了电话”  
“和你父亲通了电话？”钟鹏微愣，阿塔潘和父亲的关系实在是说不上好，这三年他打电话回家的次数十根手指头都嫌多  
“嗯..”阿塔潘点点头  
“然后呢？”  
“我跟他说..我和你之间的事了”  
钟鹏挑挑眉“他老人家不是早就知道了吗？”  
“他老人家三年前知道了，但是三年后不知道”  
“什么意思？”  
“我三年前和你谈的时候，我父亲知道，也觉得我是个不靠谱的三分钟热度，所以那时候没管我…三年后吧…他要我回家相亲..然后知道了我一直和你在一起的事情”  
“相亲？”  
“你先别管这个”阿塔潘捧着他的脸“关键是我父亲一直以为我们分手了，而现在，他知道我们同居了”  
“你父亲原来不知道我们同居的吗？”  
“他不知道”阿塔潘摇摇头“这不是oab都不在了嘛，以前他都是靠oab来传信息的，其他人我都反感啊，所以他不知道很久了”  
“那重点是？”这绕来绕去的，还是没说道重点上面来  
“重点就是，我说我怀孕了”  
“蛤？？？”钟鹏转过头看他“从同居是怎么升级到怀孕的？？？”  
“他..他要我和你分手，我不要，我都跟他说了好多大道理他都不愿意听，最后就…就说…你等着吧，我怀孕了..等着做外公吧……”  
阿塔潘越说越小声，他知道自己先斩后奏不太对…而且…在父亲面前钟鹏的形象本来就不太好了..也不知道oab当时和他父亲说了什么，父亲原本就很反对他们两交往，现在..还扯上了未婚先孕这件事，父亲是个老古板，刚刚钟鹏回来之前都逮着他骂了好久  
“宝贝”钟鹏揉了揉脑袋“这是撒谎啊…我们又没有，你..你这样我们十个月后去哪里找个小孩啊？”  
“怎么？你还想出去找小孩啊？！”阿塔潘推了推他  
“不是不是”钟鹏搂着他“怎么会呢”  
“反正我话放出去了，我收不回来了，我父亲..我父亲要见你”  
“……”  
突如其来的见家长？？这头事业上才刚起步呢，那头就要见家长了？  
“你现在打电话过去”  
“干嘛？”  
“就算你父亲不喜欢我也好，你不想要和我分开撒的谎也好，不能做的还是不能做啊..打个电活过去道歉吧”  
“我不要”阿塔潘别过头“要我向他道歉，他怎么不跟我道歉呢！？”  
“小滚…”  
“哎呀烦死了你！”阿塔潘没好气的看他“你别让他成为一个谎言不就好了嘛”  
“可..等会儿什么意思？”  
阿塔潘跨坐在钟鹏身上“钟鹏，我喜欢你”  
“我也喜欢你啊”  
“那我们结婚吧”  
钟鹏一愣  
“你不想吗？”阿塔潘微微有些失望，讲到这份上了，没想到  
“不不不”钟鹏捧着他的脸，他都已经为他们的未来做打算了，又怎么会不想和他结婚呢？  
只是…他真的受得了自己什么身份吗..他怕的是阿塔潘对他失望啊  
“那就是了，我喜欢你，我想和你结婚，你也一样，为什么不呢”  
“我..我怕你后悔…”  
“我也怕”阿塔潘亲了亲他“但是我愿意啊”  
阿塔潘一笑“千金难买爷乐意！”  
钟鹏低头也笑了  
“嗯，好，结婚”  
既然决定好了要结婚，就要让阿塔潘知道自己是什么人了，总不能真的让他稀里糊涂的嫁给自己  
“小滚”  
“嗯？”  
“我还是跟你说说我家里的事吧”  
“怎么突然…”  
“也应该了，我们要结婚了啊”  
“这算是..彼此坦诚？”  
“嗯，彼此坦诚”  
“那好”阿塔潘趴在他胸前“你说吧”  
“我父亲，姓提，我爸爸，姓钟，但是我爸爸很早就不在了，我父亲带着我长大的，我还有一个弟弟，一个小爸，过两天我带你回家认认人”  
“嗯，好”  
“我父亲..大家都叫他提先生…他是整个曼谷..最大的..黑老大”  
“什么？”阿塔潘直起身一脸不可思议“黑老大？是我想的那个黑老大吗？”  
“就是混黑的”  
“哇嗷…”阿塔潘似乎是从来没想过这件事似的“所以你是黑老大的儿子…”  
“对”钟鹏有些不安，他怕阿塔潘就这么不愿意跟他结婚了“对不起…其实不是故意瞒你..”  
“没事没事”阿塔潘摆摆手“我们之间有君子协议的嘛”  
“..也是，不过父亲现在不一样了，他从很久以前就开始为洗白做准备了，所以我们不会一直都是黑的”  
“哦…”阿塔潘还颇有些遗憾的点点头“我还以为我能做个黑老大的男人呢”  
“噗”钟鹏笑了，搂着他说“做黑老大的男人可不容易啊”  
想想他和郑明心的爸爸，都是做黑老大的男人却死在了黑老大的敌人手里  
他不愿意  
“好了，我也没什么要交代的了，除了这个，我没什么瞒着你的了”钟鹏拍拍他的背“到你了吧”  
“唔…我妈妈你是知道的，我还有个妹妹你也知道，我跟我父亲的关系不是那么好，但是我们结婚之后也不用和他常走动…嗯…但是有个问题啊”  
“什么？”  
“我父亲吧…他是个警察”  
“……”  
一时之间有些沉默，这算什么事啊  
黑老大的儿子和警察的儿子谈恋爱，现在还要谈婚论嫁了？？？  
“没事没事”阿塔潘笑了笑“你们家都要洗白了嘛，就..应该..没事的，嗯，有事我担着！我父亲不给我嫁你我们两就私奔！”  
钟鹏轻笑“说什么胡话呢”  
“我说真的啊！不是说胡话的，反正啊，在我这里不是什么大事，你看看p’tay，他随随便便在红灯区捡的男人都能和和美美的过日子是吧，林家都要准备婚礼了是吧，p’tay家家教那么严，可是林家还是接受了阿心啊，所以啊，这些世俗的偏见就不要在乎那么多了”  
提到林阳和郑明心的事钟鹏就有些心虚了，郑明心跟自己也一样的啊……  
这两个人如今生米煮成熟饭了…看着林家喜庆的样子，希望郑明心赶快和林阳坦白才好，不然以林阳那一根筋的性子..不好收场啊  
“爸比！想什么呢？！”  
“没什么…如果你不介意我就更不介意了啊，那我们过两天就一起回家吧”  
“嗯嗯！好啊，不过现在，我们还有更重要的事情要做”  
“什么？”  
“赶快未婚先孕啊，不然我就真的撒谎了！”  
阿塔潘扑上去把人推倒  
夜已深，大家要休息啦


	14. 酒心巧克力 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对应奶糖十一到十五章

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

经过那一晚的坦诚以待，钟鹏和阿塔潘的感情升华到了一个新的境界  
虽然他最后还是没打电话过去给他父亲，但是发了个短信告诉他他们要去领证这件事情  
可惜的是，阿塔潘的父亲不太愿意，还是执意想要给阿塔潘找个门当户对的  
在阿塔潘看来他和钟鹏也算另一种门当户对，而且一黑一白，他们算是为了国家做贡献了吧？？  
这种结论说出来在钟鹏看来是有点点好笑的，觉得他家宝宝想事情还是天真了，这世道哪有这么简单的，若真的，国家早就安排联姻了，还用等到现在他两横空出世？  
这头阿塔潘的父亲不愿意他们结婚，虽然在阿塔潘看来他家父亲同不同意对他来说没什么大不了的，一点都不妨碍他结婚，但是钟鹏还是希望得到阿塔潘父亲的认同，这婚事就暂且搁置了下来，另一边，钟鹏查到了吴家的事情，准备和郑明心一起收网  
吴家近两年来开始不安分，虽然是父亲手下的人，可是人总是有贪心与欲望的，吴家不肯屈于人之下，早就往外开始发展自己的人脉和事业，而发展的最快的，则是毒  
这也是钟鹏一直以来追的一条线，好不容易得到消息说他们近期会和国外的一个毒·贩在奶糖做交易，他和郑明心打算拿捏着这件事把吴家一网打尽  
钟鹏早就把事情交代给郑明心了，让郑明心准备准备，好把人拿下  
可没想到的是…人倒是拿下了，郑明心自己也出事了  
钟鹏原本就通了气给缉毒警，自己匿在人群里看着吴家落网，刚进奶糖就见到一片狼籍，看到这场景钟鹏升起了点不好的预感  
他跟着人群走进去，看到地上倒了两三个人，还有一个混血被人拿下  
钟鹏小眼睛在周围扫视，看到guy和他怀里生死不明的郑明心  
当下钟鹏呼吸一滞，郑明心不会这么傻吧？？就这么搭上自己的命了！？  
他看着医护人员经过自己跑向郑明心，把郑明心放到担架上抬走，钟鹏微微松了口气，还好不是拿包尸袋来  
钟鹏这边走不了，正好去看看另外几个倒下的人是谁  
吼..不看还好，看了之后钟鹏真的脑袋都大了，死了两个，其中一个是奶糖自己的公关，看起来像摔死的，另一个是吴家的独子吴恒，是被枪杀死的  
这一枪不用问了..肯定是郑明心开的  
“怎么样”arm走过来看，吴恒的尸体已经被带走了  
“不怎么样”  
Arm算是近期和钟鹏打交道最多的警察了，也是他父亲亲自给带着认识的  
“奶糖的老板受了两枪，现在在医院抢救”  
“两枪？！”  
“嗯”arm看了看自己收到的信息“两枪，肩膀上一枪，手臂上一枪，进了医院就昏了”  
“……”钟鹏看着地上的血迹不知道在想什么，复又看向奶糖另一个摔死的人的案发现场，目测了一下距离和角度  
Arm看他的模样，斟酌开口“你说，吴少爷是怎么死的”  
钟鹏回神，看向arm，良久，笑了笑“我怎么知道，这不应该是你们的责任吗？”  
“我就是挺好奇的，而且，你怎么好像跟奶糖的老板很熟，听说奶糖的老板亲自跑进去抓人的，你说他怎么能这么猛呢？”  
听出来他话中有话，钟鹏也不愿意跟他说下去了  
“既然没什么事情了，那我就先走了”钟鹏不回答他的问题，他还是要去处理后事  
他去了医院看了眼郑明心就被家里的电话给叫回去了  
刚进家门就被Lee拉到一边说起吴家人气势汹汹的跑来质问他们的事情，听了Lee跟他说的情报，钟鹏心里有数了，叫Lee回房间锁好门，钟鹏才去书房找父亲和吴叔父，刚到门口就听到吴叔父压着怒火的质问  
“我儿子死了，你打算怎么赔我一个儿子”  
“郑明心青出于蓝啊，我的儿子，说杀就杀了，一点情分都不讲，呵呵”  
“吴恒碰毒”  
钟鹏勾勾嘴角，敲门  
“进来”  
“父亲”  
“嗯”  
“吴叔父”  
“哼，担不起钟大少的叔父！”  
钟鹏笑了笑迎上去“这件事，不知道叔父想要怎么解决”  
“怎么解决？”他笑了“我要怎么解决？我要他郑明心赔命！你们做得到吗！”  
“那肯定做不到的”钟鹏点点头  
“你”  
“兔子自己撞到树上死了，难道还要砍无辜的树不成？吴恒明知道奶糖不能贩毒，阿心也警告过道上的人，吴恒知道却偏偏要犯，别说郑明心没给他机会”钟鹏拿出几份文件出来，都是他们这段时间收集起来的证据，原本想着一锅端的时候交给警察的，不过现在吓吓吴叔父也好“阿心已经很好了，只是事不过三，吴恒太过，也别怪阿心”  
“阿心是收到内线，知道警·察会查，本来你吴恒要是跑了，那什么事情都不会有，可他偏偏..不听，不仅挟持人质，还让奶糖里的内鬼射伤了阿心，说到这个，我倒想问问叔父，这又是个什么意思？你吴恒的手，都伸到奶糖里去了？”  
“我..”  
“我相信叔父..不是对我们家有什么企图，只是当时情况你我都不清楚，奶糖里的监控都被警察收走了，我得到的消息也就是吴恒挟持人质，阿心想要救人却被吴恒射伤了，情急之下才..吴恒的意外，我们很抱歉，只是阿心受伤在医院里重度昏迷，父亲也伤神了。叔父，你的心痛，父亲能够感同身受啊”钟鹏转过身看向父亲“父亲，你说是吧”  
看着儿子抽抽着脸给自己打眼色，提爸爸沉重的点了点头  
“叔父，阿恒的事情，我们很抱歉，但是这是一个意外，谁都不想的，不过当务之急…叔父还是想想要怎么去堵局里的那个混血的嘴吧，贩·毒是件大事，一不小心，可就什么都扯出来了”  
吴叔父咬牙，斗不过这伶牙利嘴的浑小子，他也懂警·察局里那个确实是个大问题，要是他把自己也拉出来了，就完了  
“哼！”  
钟鹏亲自把人送出了大宅又返回去了，正好赶上父亲挂电话  
“父亲”  
“心心还好吧”  
钟鹏失笑，虽然刚刚怎么听也知道自己这是鬼扯，可是父亲还是紧张了  
“生龙活虎的呢”  
“嗯”  
“父亲放心好了，他鬼灵的很”  
“太冲动了”  
钟鹏闻言低头不语  
“这次我替你们兄弟处理了后事，下次，不要再犯低级错误”  
“是，父亲”  
“他不会善罢甘休的，你们要做好准备…往最坏的方面打算”  
钟鹏心下一紧，有些沉重  
“好”  
“你在外面的那个小男友，若是害怕，就把人接到家里来，你起码可以安心出去处理这些事情”  
钟鹏眼下一热，点点头  
“行了，回去吧”  
钟鹏出门前看了一眼父亲的背影，依旧是那么挺拔，但是他还是看出来了时光给他留下的痕迹  
他长大了，父亲却也老了，无论如何，小的时候是父亲撑起这个家给了他们两兄弟一个衣食无忧的环境，现在，也是时候轮到他们来保护父亲了  
“父亲，好好休息”  
“嗯”  
和父亲商量了完，钟鹏就找来了自家的律师  
“现在这种情况…要把小少爷摘出来有点麻烦”律师手上是从警察局拿到的资料，为了打官司准备的  
钟鹏也看过这些资料，非常确定吴恒就是郑明心打死的，至于另外一个，只能知道是郑明心把人从二楼打下来的，至于人是郑明心那一枪致死的还是从二楼摔下来才死的，还要等尸检报告  
“我知道有点麻烦，但是还要拜托你，务必把这件官司打成无罪”  
“我们现在的优势在于现场混乱，基本没有人拍下证据，而奶糖里的监控录像是没有录音的，只能看到画面。比较好摘除的是掉下来的那个人，我们可以明显看得出来是小少爷先受了一枪，出于自保才把人打下，而吴恒…我们这边主张是自卫和救人”  
自卫和救人？钟鹏皱了皱眉头，自卫和救人这两件事好像都沾不上关系啊，特别是那个受了伤的女孩  
“可他把那个女孩打伤了…”  
“那个我请过专业人士来询问过了，小少爷当时的那一枪打在女孩的脚上，在很多挟持人质的案例中，也有出现过这样救人质的情况，小少爷打的那一枪还正好能说明当时小少爷是想救人的”  
“还能这样…？”钟鹏有些错愕  
“名侦探柯南看过吗？”律师突然问  
“什么？没看过”  
“…里面有一集就是这么写的”  
钟鹏无语，揉了揉脑袋“难道你上庭还能拿柯南出来做证据啊？”  
“还有其他案例可寻的嘛…”律师讪笑“现在先安抚好医院里受伤的那个女孩，还有…局子里的那个混血，只要解决好了，基本就没问题了”  
局子里的那个混血才是重点  
也不知道那个混血听不听得懂泰语…  
不过吴叔父应该..不会把人留下来吧  
“大少！”  
Guy从外面走了进来，脸上有些凝重  
“怎么了”  
“那个混血死了”  
钟鹏微愣，随即勾起嘴角，果然啊，这吴叔父做事真迅速又绝，不过意味着这老狐狸更难解决了，郑明心还杀了吴恒啊…  
“要是那人死了，那我绝对有把握把小少爷摘出来！”  
律师面露喜色，还以为这官司难打..现在简直就是送上来的助攻啊  
“那就麻烦你了，只要把郑明心摘出来，律师费少不了你的”  
“谢谢大少，那我先下去准备资料了”  
“嗯，慢走，guy送送律师”  
郑明心的事情是解决了一点，可是这次没有把整个吴家搞垮也让钟鹏有些担忧，吴家现在就是一只随时都会反扑的狼，这太危险了  
突然想起之前父亲和他聊天时候说过的话  
「你在外面的那个小男友，若是害怕，就把人接到家里来，你起码可以安心出去处理这些事情」  
好像，也是时候要把阿塔潘接回来了，刻不容缓


	15. 酒心巧克力 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对应奶糖第十六章

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“咳咳咳咳咳…”  
“宝贝你还好吧”  
“不..呕…”阿塔潘趴在水池边吐着，胃翻箱倒海似的，难受死了  
“早知道中午就不要去那家餐厅了”钟鹏看到他的样子心疼死了  
“不…呕…”  
“去看看吧，食物中毒了可怎么办”  
“今天..今天还要去你家啊…”  
钟鹏好不容易才找到时间带他回家，而且连行李都收拾好了，在这节点上，阿塔潘不想出什么岔子  
“那有什么重要的，你的身体才是最重要的！”钟鹏不容他反驳，直接带着他去了医院  
“先去验个血吧”医生大笔一挥开了验血单子给他们  
“好好好”  
听到要验血，阿塔潘原本就青白的脸，更没了血色，拉着钟鹏的手摇摇“我不要验血…”  
“乖啊乖啊”钟鹏哄着人出去，连哄带骗的带他去验了血  
“医生，怎么样？”  
“嗯…”医生抬头看向他们，面带微笑“我建议你们去夫产科比较好”  
“夫..夫产科？你的意思是…他他他怀了？”钟鹏震惊，这前段时间才说要一个孩子呢，怎么说什么就来什么啊？？？这么准的吗？  
“爸..爸比”阿塔潘紧张的握住了钟鹏的手，他是说过未婚先孕这样的词，但是也不用如此灵验吧？？？  
“别怕别怕”钟鹏安慰道，复又看向医生“那我们现在要做什么？”  
“先去挂号吧”  
“好好好”  
面对什么事都不动如山的人，此刻却有些慌乱了，手忙脚乱的挂号，陪着更加无措的人去再次验血照B超，最后确认，没搞错，就是怀了，两周  
看着黑白B超上那个小点点，医生说，那是他们的孩子  
“也太小了吧”阿塔潘眯起眼睛看，如果不是医生的手指指着，他还真的看不出来..不，其实他现在也不一定看出来了…  
“现在就是一个细胞，等再大一些就能看的清楚了”医生安慰，他见过不少这种年轻夫夫看不懂B超图了，不过…这omega看着着实在是太小了，要不是资料上写着的年龄，他还以为他未成年  
“这是B超的照片，给”  
“谢谢医生”  
阿塔潘接过照片，或许是因为知道自己要当爸爸了，脸上的表情更加温柔，不过看了一会儿，他尴尬抬头看向医生“那个…受精卵在哪？”  
“这”医生指了指，阿塔潘就拿手指指着，深怕自己又忘了  
他对着那个小点点笑，这是他们的孩子啊，他们本来就期盼着的孩子啊  
“走吧”钟鹏拉了拉阿塔潘“正好，今晚回家跟父亲说说这个好消息”  
“嗯！”  
回到家的时候郑明心和Lee都不在，唯有父亲坐在大厅看电视  
“父亲”钟鹏拉着阿塔潘走到提先生面前“父亲，这是我男朋友，叫阿塔潘”  
“叔叔好”阿塔潘朝沙发上坐着的人笑得甜甜的，顺手把手上的蛋糕放下“叔叔，听说叔叔爱吃蛋糕，这是塔塔给你买的，希望您喜欢”  
提先生摘下眼镜看向他们两，僵硬的脸上微微扯出了一个笑容“你好”  
这一眨眼啊，孩子们都长大了，现如今都带着喜欢的人来自己面前了  
阿塔潘扯了扯钟鹏的衣角，低声“爸比，给叔叔说我们的好消息啊”  
“啊，对”钟鹏提到这个连忙从包包里拿出了今天刚新鲜出炉的B超照递给父亲“父亲，你看看”  
“什么”提先生接过，这东西他见过，很熟悉，毕竟是生过两个孩子的人了啊  
他抬头看向他们两，面色微沉  
“呃…”阿塔潘看到他的脸色不太好，有点害怕的躲在了钟鹏后面  
“父亲？”钟鹏试探性问了问  
“怀孕了”  
“嗯…”  
“你怎么能做出这样的事情来？！”提先生问“未婚先孕？”  
“呃..是，但是”  
“我有没有教过你？作为一个alpha你应该负担的责任？做·爱要带套，不要闹出这样的事情，对你来说不算什么，可是对于你的omega却不是一件好事，多少人会抓着这件事带着有色眼镜来看他？我从前教你的你都忘光了吗？”  
“不..不是，没忘”钟鹏看着父亲突然严肃起来的模样，也怵了起来  
“没忘？那这是什么？”提先生有些失望，从小他就教钟鹏和郑明心，要对自己的行为负责，不能想做什么就做什么，不能做出这样不负责任的事情  
“怎么啦～孩子回来了你别板着脸啦～笑一下嘛～”Lee从两人身后走了出来，坐到了提先生旁边  
“爸爸～”郑明心也回来了，这会儿站到钟鹏身旁“爸爸我回来啦～”  
阿塔潘听着他的声音有些耳熟，侧头看了眼郑明心，立刻错愕的看向钟鹏“爸爸？”  
“等会儿跟你说”钟鹏小声解释  
“这就是小鹏的男朋友吧，叫什么名字啊小朋友？”  
阿塔潘这会儿有些不知道要怎么称呼这个看起来和自己差不多年纪但是却做了钟鹏小爸的男人  
“呃…哥…叔…叔叔..好，我叫阿塔潘，你可以叫我小滚”  
“哦哦小滚你好，我是钟鹏的小爸，你也跟着叫我小爸就好啦”Lee带着慈爱的目光看着他  
“小爸好”  
“乖孩子，站着做什么啊，坐啊”  
“这孩子可以坐，你们两兄弟给我站着！”  
Lee吓得一抖“怎么啦…？”  
“你自己问他！”  
Lee探究的眼神看向钟鹏，郑明心也好奇起来  
“父亲，我们已经决定好要结婚了”  
“决定好要结婚就是你未婚先孕的理由吗！？”  
“未婚先孕！？”Lee和郑明心惊呼  
怪不得爸爸今天像吃了炸药似的……行啊，敢情是闹出人命来了  
“有你这样先斩后奏的吗！”  
“叔叔……”  
阿塔潘试图为自家钟鹏辩解一番  
“孩子”手一举高，沉重的看向阿塔潘“你不用说了，我的孩子做出这样的事情，我会好好教育的，你放心，绝对不会让你有一点点委屈！”  
“可…”  
“你说！你要怎么解决！”  
“怎么解决…不都说了结婚了嘛！”  
“你这语气怎么回事！不情不愿的啊！”  
“就是”郑明心在旁边看热闹“怎么回事呢，态度端正点”  
“你也没好到哪里去！”郑明心不开口倒还好，一开口还想起来这货也有事要教育“你靠边站，我教育你哥还没轮到你！”  
“我……做错什么了嘛……”小声嘟囔了句，郑明心往旁边挪了挪  
“婚，一定要结的，但是你跟人家家里交代了吗！？”  
“……还没来得及…”  
“还没来得及还是不想！”  
“父亲”钟鹏委屈“今天才查出来的呢……是真的还没来得及…”  
气稍微消了点  
“我这是一查到就想着回来跟您报个喜…这没想到您…脾气倒挺大的”  
“说什么？”  
“没..没什么…我已经和小滚商量好了，等手上的事情解决好就会跟小滚回家的，到时候再安排您和小滚的父亲见一面，商量以后的事情”  
“好，最好是这样”  
“父亲，我做事您放心啊，你该担心的不是我，是郑明心才对”  
“嗯？”郑明心受到惊吓的看向他，这火怎么烧到自己身上了？？  
郑明心看着父亲的眼神从钟鹏身上转移到自己身上，不好的预感蔓延开来  
果然，不骂钟鹏就变成郑明心的自我反省大会了，一直到吃饭才停下来，或许是因为吃饭前该说的该骂的都说完了，饭桌上倒是和谐的很，对于家里要迎来新生命大家都很欢喜，父亲还挺喜欢阿塔潘的  
吃完饭父亲就去休息了，留下小孩们还有Lee在饭厅吃水果  
阿塔潘撞了撞钟鹏的手臂  
“啊啊哦，对了，宝贝，这是我弟弟，郑明心，我俩不同老爸，同一个老爹”  
“……你之前没说啊，阿心..就是你弟弟”  
Lee听闻，来兴趣了“怎么，你们之前认识？”  
“阳哥的男朋友…不是个负债累累的打工仔吗？”  
“负债累累？”Lee看向郑明心“我倒是不知道啊，小心，还立了个这样的人设呢？”  
“我..我当初…脑子一时短路就…就这样了”  
“P’tay知道你是谁吗？知道你其实是爸比的弟弟？”  
“不知道…”  
“他不知道的事情多着呢”钟鹏看了他一眼，见郑明心心虚的模样叹了口气“打算什么时候跟他说？”  
“你都问了好多次了…”  
“早点说吧，别拖”  
“我知道，这不是要找个合适的时间嘛，这两天我计划一下，在一个比较浪漫的场景跟他说会不会比较好？”  
“反正你抓紧，拖越久越不好”  
“嗯嗯”郑明心点点头  
“想不到啊，我最后竟然会和p’tay做妯娌？？太奇怪了啊”阿塔潘想了想，以后林阳岂不是要叫自己…嫂子？？？想到一起长大的朋友突然变成自己的弟夫，这感觉真奇妙  
“我也想不到啊”Lee看着阿塔潘的肚子“想不到我这么年轻就要做…奶奶了？？”  
“让你白捡两儿子和一孙子你还想咋地”郑明心问  
“没什么，觉得人生就当如此呗”  
大家都笑了，Lee比两兄弟还要小一点，但是如今辈分最大，膝下突然就子孙满堂了  
阿塔潘虽然今天第一天来到这家里，但是很快就融入其中，和郑明心关系还处得挺好的，毕竟两个人之间有个共同话题——林阳  
虽然阿塔潘还想要继续聊下去，但是怀孕后的身体特别容易疲倦，只聊了一会儿就想去睡觉了  
钟鹏扶着阿塔潘回房，郑明心和Lee还在楼下聊着  
房里的东西大部分被整理好了，还有一些私人物件还没来得及整理，不过钟鹏很乐意帮他收拾  
“这段时间你就好好在家里，哪里都不要去了，我怕…外面那些人会对你不利”钟鹏一边给他整理东西一边跟他说  
“好，我不出去，你放心吧我不给你添乱的”  
“不是怕你添乱”钟鹏抬头看他“我只是不希望…你出事…”  
阿塔潘滑下来抱住他，他都知道，钟鹏的爸爸是怎么没了的，就是因为这些乱七八糟的事情，所以钟鹏很害怕，怕自己也重蹈覆辙  
“别怕，这里这么多人呢，而且你还不知道我啊，我超能打的啊！”  
钟鹏失笑，松开他“即使是这样，也是不够的，何况最近我们得罪了吴家..吴家可能会对你不利，但是我会抓紧时间的，放心”  
“嗯，我相信你的，别皱着眉头啦，不好看了”  
“嗯，早点睡吧”钟鹏拉下他的手“孕夫可不能这么晚睡觉”  
“好～”  
阿塔潘被人按在床上，盖好被子  
“对了…弟弟和p’tay…他们两现在..”  
“放心，我弟弟虽然看着不靠谱吧，但是他在乎林阳的，不然他才不会说要和林阳坦白呢，早就跑了，你放心”  
“那就好”阿塔潘打了个呼“你不知道…我从小和他一起长大的…他那个脾气啊..最受不了别人骗他……”  
看着阿塔潘迷迷糊糊的睡着了，钟鹏低头在他额头上轻吻“晚安宝贝”  
看着阿塔潘熟睡的模样，看着自己原本单调的房间放满了阿塔潘的东西满意的笑了  
以后啊，他们一家三口就要在这里，开始新的生活了


	16. 酒心巧克力 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对应奶糖二十章后

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

安稳的日子没过两天，他们都没想到报复来的那么快  
-  
“linglinglingling”  
半夜的电话对他们来说，通常来说都不是什么好事  
钟鹏被吵醒了，怀里的阿塔潘也被吵醒了  
“唔..”  
“你睡”钟鹏给他盖好被子，拿着手机出去了  
“喂？”  
「我出事了」  
瞌睡虫统统被吓跑了，钟鹏沉声问“在哪”  
郑明心报了个地址「对了…他也在…」  
钟鹏皱紧了眉头“知道了”  
挂了电话立刻给guy打过去，还安排了一队处理后续的人去清理现场，安排好后才去书房打开电脑找着什么  
不知道过了多久，guy的电话再次打来  
「少爷，清理干净了，都是吴家那边的人」  
“郑明心呢”  
「小少爷拿了车钥匙带着林先生走了…少爷受了伤」  
“知道了，之前叫你盯着的地方你继续派人盯着不要放松，再加些人手去红灯区，那边要乱了”  
「是，大少..」  
“受伤了…”钟鹏揉揉太阳穴，若是受伤了，肯定要处理伤口，奶糖现在被人盯着他若受伤去那里就是自投罗网，所以他一定要回来这里包扎  
钟鹏又等了半个小时，花园还是没有车进来的声音，他有些焦急，打了电话过去，还好，接了  
只是…声音听起来不太好  
“还好吗”  
「不知道」  
“手是不是受伤了”  
那头的郑明心似乎愣了愣，才缓缓说道「是，受伤了…可他都没看见…」  
钟鹏眼底一热，揉了揉眼睛“在哪”  
「在他楼下…我给他发了好多信息，他都不回我了…也不看了，他答应过我的，会看我的短信，第一时间回复我，他没做到，骗子……可是..我才是最大的骗子，他说我是骗子，我骗了他…钟鹏，怎么办，他不理我了」  
“在原地等我”钟鹏挂了电话，叫上人开车去了林阳家，路上又联系了guy，他知道guy一般不会离郑明心太远的  
到林阳楼下的时候，郑明心的车子没有发动，林家大宅也是漆黑一片  
他下车去敲郑明心的车门  
“出来”  
郑明心乖乖下车，手臂上的血此时都干成了褐色，他碰了碰郑明心的手，冰凉的，他皱了皱眉，把自己手上的那件大外套搭在他身上，拉着他去了后面那辆车  
“Guy，你去开他那辆车”  
“是，大少”  
钟鹏上了车后座，开了灯，拿出了里面的医药箱，给郑明心简单包扎了一下  
“他现在还在气头上，别担心，会好的”  
“嗯”  
见他这副模样，钟鹏叹了口气，看他脸色苍白，眼神好像都有些散，知道他可能失血过多了  
“回大宅”  
“是，少爷”  
到家里的时候Lee已经带着医生准备好所有的东西了，把人送进了家里的小手术室，和Lee交代了几句他又要上楼去处理文件，刚刚guy跟他说了一些情报，他要去看看真假  
刚上了楼，就见到阿塔潘揉着眼出来了  
他倒是忘了，刚刚没跟他说一声就走了  
“爸比…你去哪里了”  
“我去接郑明心了，你怎么醒了”  
“你不在我有点睡不着…弟弟他怎么了？”  
“没事，你不用担心，你乖乖的去睡觉就好，我还有点事要处理，处理好就来陪你睡”  
“嗯…好吧…”  
把人哄了回去，钟鹏立刻进了书房处理事宜  
天微亮的时候事情才处理完，他走出书房，先去了郑明心的房间，见到Lee还在照顾他  
“他怎么样”  
“发烧了，得看着”  
“你去睡吧，我来看着他”钟鹏接过Lee手上的毛巾  
“不用”Lee把毛巾抢回来“你都忙了一天了还要照顾你弟弟啊，铁打的身体都受不住，我平时没事做，早上可以补觉，你回去吧，而且不是还有小滚在嘛，现在家里就你一个年轻力壮的，别倒下了”  
见钟鹏还在犹豫，Lee推了推他“快去！”  
“那你别逞强，熬不住了叫yui妈”  
“知道”  
钟鹏回了房间，小心翼翼的爬上床，不过即使这样，处在孕中的阿塔潘还是醒了，他顺着味就把钟鹏抱得死死的  
“乖乖，睡吧”钟鹏哄着，但是他人根本睡不着  
“是不是出什么事了”阿塔潘迷迷糊糊的问  
“没事”  
“…你很焦躁”  
“……嗯，但是你不用担心”  
“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”  
“你只要乖乖的，不要乱跑，安心在家里安胎，就是帮忙了”  
“好吧…”  
钟鹏睡了两三个小时又起来了，父亲此时已经知道郑明心受袭的事情，父子俩关在房间里一个上午，直到中午才被Lee喊出去吃饭  
吃完饭又关书房了，而阿塔潘也知道郑明心受伤现在还在昏迷的事情，便提出了要和Lee交换着照顾郑明心，一个早上看着，一个晚上看着  
Lee去了补眠，阿塔潘则坐在郑明心床边看着他，有些无聊便上网  
而平时在网上几乎隔几个小时就发igs的林阳今天却没有任何反应  
阿塔潘知道了林阳和郑明心之间发生的事情，斟酌片刻还是给林阳发了私信  
「阳哥？在干嘛呢？」  
未读。  
等着吧，毕竟他未读是常态  
他看着床上的郑明心，还是有些心疼的，毕竟现在算是自己弟弟了嘛…  
钟鹏和提先生中途来看过一眼后又匆匆忙忙的出去办事情了，阿塔潘总有种风雨欲来的感觉  
他拿出了作业，他现在还是个学生啊..还是要以学习为主的，只要读完这两个月的书他就能够毕业了，毕业之后就好好在家里养着  
手机突然响了，阿塔潘回过神来，还以为是林阳给他打的呢，看到手机上面陌生而熟悉的电话号码，阿塔潘挑了挑眉  
“喂？”  
「塔塔，我回来了」  
-  
这几天所有人的日子都不好过，郑明心清醒了之后跑出去找林阳又是昏迷了送回来的，而吴家那边也越来越麻烦了，钟鹏已经好几天都没有睡过好觉了  
林阳倒是回了他电话，但是明显是不想多说的，只是听到他说怀孕了，他失神的喃喃了句“是吗..怀了啊..如果…”  
听这话，阿塔潘知道他还是放不下郑明心，只是郑明心现在也不太好过，再一次醒来之后就好像变了个人似的，整日郁郁寡欢，偶尔也会去找林阳，但是林阳不想见他，他就在林阳看不到的地方保护着  
这一日一日的眼瞧着都瘦了  
钟鹏看到他这样，坐不住了就去找了一次林阳，回来之后又开解了他一番，郑明心自己想开了，钟鹏就把一些事情交给郑明心去做，这两兄弟现在都为了同一个目标而努力  
阿塔潘自己也顺利的通过了考试，接下来就是等着毕业就好了，每日没事就在家里和Lee唠嗑，提前过上了贵夫的生活  
“你这发小可难伺候啊”Lee磕着瓜子“你看看郑明心都瘦成什么样了…”  
“唔..他就是死心眼的，不过啊..其实又很容易心软…我觉得啊，坚持不了多久的啦”  
“最好是啦，不然我给郑明心养起来的那些肉都要没了”  
阿塔潘听闻侧头看他，说实话，他到现在都接受不了他的小爸爸说这些明明应该是四五十岁的人说的话呢  
“干嘛？”  
“没..没什么，觉得小爸你真的太好了”  
“那是，对了，我给你炖了汤，记得喝啊，别不喝，对孩子好的”  
“啊…”阿塔潘拉住Lee正要去厨房的手“小爸小爸，不用啦，我现在不用这么补啦！”  
“什么不用啊，要的，等着啊”  
“不是…”  
阿塔潘眼睁睁看着他进了厨房，啊，他都不知道要怎么说了，别人家吧…都说豪门里的「婆婆」很难搞，而钟鹏呢，家里就更复杂了，和弟弟的不是同一个alpha生的，现在的后爸不是他们兄弟两亲生的，他一度觉得自己会过上那种传说中的上斗恶后爸，下斗小叔子的恶俗剧情，却没想到…这剧情完全不按套路出牌  
明明应该争家产的弟弟对于这些东西一点兴趣都没有，巴不得钟鹏全做了，自己就能自由的做自己想要做的事情，他可体验过了，前段时间钟鹏忙起来的时候他真的和钟鹏见一面都难，所以这家产有什么好争的..还不如郑明心全做了，他和钟鹏有时间去过二人世界呢…  
再说这恶毒后爸吧…你见过这样誓要把自己喂胖的后爸吗？一日三餐给自己找了个营养师来调配，还额外加了个下午茶和宵夜，这才住进来多久啊，他就觉得自己胖了好几圈了…啊…不要再给他塞了啦，孩子太大也很难生啊  
“来来来趁热啊”  
Lee又拿着一碗鸡汤过来了  
“小爸，等一下喝..我太饱了，刚刚才吃完一个蛋糕呢…”  
“哦..这样啊，那还是等一下吧，晚上想吃什么？鱼？听说吃鱼生下来的孩子聪明啊，好不好？”  
“你拿主意吧..”  
“那就鱼了”Lee喊了人过来“等一下去买几斤鱼，然后熬个鱼汤，清蒸鲈鱼，酸菜鱼，两斤三文鱼刺生，炸鱼骨，再来个松子鱼好了”  
“小爸太多了…”  
“不多”Lee拍拍他的手“你是孕夫啊，现在正是害喜的时候，当然要多做一些才行了，到时候这个吃不了还能吃其他的是不是？这么说好像不太够啊，来来来，再来个..清汤烫鱼片好了”  
“可是弟弟不爱吃”  
“管他呢，你怀孕了你最大！”  
两个人还在楼下点菜，一阵吵杂声音，他们同时看向楼梯间  
“怎么了？”Lee起身走过去  
“没什么…你和小滚在家里不要出去”钟鹏低声回答  
“哦…”Lee看见两兄弟神情都不太好的样子，知道可能出事了  
“记得，不要出门，也别让小滚看出来”  
“嗯，放心吧”  
眼见两兄弟就要走，Lee上前拉住他们两的手腕  
你说他进来这个家说长不长，说短不短吧，但是是真的把这两个比自己大的哥哥当成儿子一般看待的，看着他们要走，而且这一走…不知会变成什么样，他这心就不安  
“你们..你们早点回家啊，等你们吃饭呢”  
两兄弟一愣，鼻子都有些微酸“知道了，等我们回来吃饭”  
Lee笑了笑“嗯，去..去吧”  
站在门口目送他们两各自开着自己的车离开，他回头看向阿塔潘  
“他们去哪？”  
“没什么”Lee关上门，走到门旁的电脑边，输入自己的密码和指纹，开启了全屋防护模式  
“他们要出去一趟，你知道嘛，现在公司那么忙是吧..你就好好想想还有什么想要吃的，等会儿还能叫他们给你买回来呢”  
阿塔潘看着他虽和自己说话，但是眼睛却一直盯着电脑，他深呼吸“嗯，好，我再想想有什么想吃的”  
“嗯，对了”Lee回头朝他笑了笑“鸡汤还没喝啊，快去喝了吧，喝完去休息一下，吃饭了我在叫你啊”  
“嗯，好”  
阿塔潘乖乖的喝完汤，上了楼，锁好了门  
他走到窗边，看到明显多了起来的人，心里大概明白是出事了  
他拿起电话，似乎下了很大的决心  
「喂」  
“是我”  
「我知道」那边叹了口气「怎么？又想气你爸我什么」  
“我不想气你，只是…你知道你自己做的那些事有多令我讨厌吧”  
「……oab是我给你挑的最好的alpha」  
“父亲，我要的不是这些，难道你还不懂吗”阿塔潘抹了抹眼角“父亲，哪怕你抽出一点时间来了解我，我们之间都不至于弄成这副模样”  
「……」  
“算了，我们两之间，一时半会是不会有什么改变的…我打过来也不是为了这件事”  
「…你说吧」  
“帮我..救救钟鹏”  
「……好」


	17. 酒心巧克力 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对应奶糖二十章后

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

猛的睁开眼，阿塔潘惊得一身冷汗  
这夜色已晚，拿出手机看才发现早已过了吃饭的时间，可是Lee却没有来叫他  
内心的不安越放越大，他掀开被子下床却不小心摔了一觉，护住肚子，阿塔潘强迫自己冷静下来  
他走出门外，楼下还亮着灯  
他匆匆跑下楼，看到Lee坐在沙发上和谁聊着电话  
“嗯..知道了”  
“那..那他伤的重不重…”  
“那就好那就好..你呢，你有没有受伤？”  
“好..好好，没事就好…你好好照顾他啊..你放心，阿塔潘在楼上睡着，我没吵醒他”  
“嗯，放心，你顾好自己就好”  
挂了电话，Lee才松了口气  
“谁受伤了？！”  
Lee回头，惊得连忙起身走过去“没事没事，都没事”  
“谁受伤了？是不是钟鹏？啊？是不是他？！”  
“不是不是”Lee安抚“是…是郑明心..不是钟鹏，钟鹏没受伤，好好的，真的，你相信我，刚刚就是钟鹏给我打的电话，你看”Lee拿出手机递给他看“郑明心受伤了..要好好休息所以今天钟鹏留在医院里照顾他，你放心，不是钟鹏”  
阿塔潘提起的一口气松了下来，脚都软了  
Lee扶着他走到沙发上休息“你别担心..已经没事了”  
“怎么回事”阿塔潘抓住了Lee的手“怎么回事啊，你跟我说，你放心，我，我能受得住的”  
Lee拍拍他的手“没事…”看着阿塔潘的样子，Lee叹了口气，也罢，要是瞒着瞒着这怀孕中的人就容易多想，思虑过度，还是适当说一些吧  
“今天..郑明心收到消息，林阳被绑架了，”  
“什么！？”阿塔潘惊得合不拢嘴“那他现在”  
“没事..没事..除了郑明心..都好好的….”说到这个，他说话声都带着些哭腔，Lee想到钟鹏跟他说的，郑明心身上中了五枪，是从阎王爷手里硬生生把人抢回来的  
“那..那郑明心、郑明心怎么了？”  
“林阳被绑架，他们下午出去就是去救人的…郑明心自己一个人去的..钟鹏按照他们的计划找到了郑明心，不过那些人还是去迟了一步，逃走了…郑明心受的伤比较严重，送去医院做手术，这会儿才从手术室里出来”  
“是吗…那、那p’tay呢？他被救了下来又去哪里了？”  
“在医院呢，陪着郑明心”  
“哦…哦，好，好…”  
阿塔潘的手机响了，他看到来人立刻接起来  
“喂？！”  
「喂，塔塔？你怎么了？你还好吗？」  
“我..我没什么，你怎么..怎么打来了”  
「..你叫叔叔做的事情我办妥了，人已经抓到了，收押了」  
“那就好...那就好”听到oab说他把人抓住了，阿塔潘就松了口气，虽然他父亲不喜欢钟鹏…但是好歹也帮了一点忙  
「你放心吧，交给我们，你好好休息吧」oab安慰道  
“嗯，谢谢你”  
「你和我说什么谢谢」  
挂了电话，阿塔潘又坐了会儿才真正的回神，还好，还好不是钟鹏，不是钟鹏出事了，而那些人又被抓住了，没有人能威胁他们了  
Lee有点担心他，拍了拍他的肩膀“小滚，饿吗？要不吃点东西？”  
“不用了小爸…谢谢你，你今晚也辛苦了…”  
“我还好，不如你还是先回房休息吧，好吗？你还怀着孩子，得顾着自己和孩子啊”  
“可是我..我想见钟鹏..”他现在就想看到他，抱着他，只有这样他才感觉到真实  
“这样吧，我安排一下，明天一早我就带你去见他好不好？”  
看着Lee，也知道自己任性了，他点点头，低声“嗯，好，好”  
Lee把阿塔潘送了回房间，可是阿塔潘的精神一直都处于高度紧张无法放松的状态，他看着天一点点的亮起来，直到他手机上定下的闹钟响了。  
他关了闹钟，去换了件衣服打开门就见到Lee刚出来的模样  
“你起这么早？”  
“嗯”阿塔潘点点头“我们..我们早点去医院吧”  
Lee愣了愣，立刻点头“好，走吧”  
基于昨天的事情，今天他们出门还是备了前后两辆车护送他们去医院  
刚进到病房，就看到钟鹏盖着一张小毯子睡在沙发上，眼下的乌青都在说明他没有休息好  
阿塔潘轻手轻脚的走过去，才看到这病房里有两个躺着的人，一个郑明心，一个林阳  
“怎么？不是说p’tay照顾弟弟吗？”  
“呃”Lee走上去“其实是昨天林阳捐了400cc的血给郑明心，后来体力不支就晕了，两个人安排住同一个病房里了”  
“哦..”阿塔潘松了口气，还以为林阳其实也受伤了  
“唔”钟鹏动了动阿塔潘立刻回头，看向钟鹏  
“爸比..？”  
钟鹏睁开了眼，看到眼前的阿塔潘有些吃惊“你怎么来了？是不舒服吗？”  
“没有没有”阿塔潘摇头“我就是担心，我想见你，我要见到你好好的，不然我不放心”  
阿塔潘坐在他怀里抱住他“太好了你没事你没事”  
“别担心，我没事啊”  
“嗯..嗯”  
眼见为实，他终是要亲眼见到他没事才算是没事的  
“好了，别哭了”  
“没哭…”  
“咳咳”  
两人立刻松开，这都忘了还有Lee在呢  
“好了，你陪着阿塔潘回去吧，回去家里还有事要做，我在这里看着他们两个就好了”  
“不用，我看着吧”  
“那家里怎么办？”Lee反问“郑明心..躺着了，现在熟悉事务的就你了，你不回去看着怎么行？”  
“这..”也是，没办法，现在熟悉的人只有自己，自己不回去看着，难保那些人不会伺机而动  
“行了，快回去吧，而且不止有我，等会儿yui妈他们也会来的，放心吧，累不到你小爸我”  
钟鹏失笑“好，交给你了”  
钟鹏带着阿塔潘回了家，阿塔潘一夜未眠，一回到家倒床就睡了，虽然钟鹏也累，可是还是要去处理好事情他才能放心休息  
“怎么回事…”打开电视机，却见到新闻上出现了吴叔父的样子“被捕了？”  
昨天他靠着安装在U盘上的GPS找到郑明心的时候吴叔父一行人早就跑了，他虽然安排了人去追，但是没能追到，却不想竟然进了局子  
谁报了警？  
肯定不会是林阳和郑明心，那时候那两个人都自顾不暇了，哪有可能还想得起报警  
可也不会是自己人，他们混黑还没洗白，即使郑明心叫自己去报警..这不也没来得及吗  
所以是谁？  
等会儿..他是不是忘记了自己的阿塔潘是个警察的后代？？  
“那就..是他了”  
好像也没有谁了，只是报了警，这事情处理的有点麻烦了  
本来是不到绝处不惊动警察的，可是现在…吴叔父进了局子，那么那些人就会怀疑到他们身上来…怕是会激起一些人的反抗啊…那以后的事情做起来就更加麻烦了…  
钟鹏坐在椅子上思量，事已至此，那就只能尽力了  
这几天钟鹏都在处理着公司的事务，虽然说底下的人对于吴叔父进局子的事情有些不满，也确实怀疑是钟鹏他们动的手，让他们感觉到了威胁，但是提先生还暂时能压下  
林阳在医院已经醒过来了，他坚持要在医院照顾郑明心，Lee就闲了下来了，钟鹏把他也拉进公司帮忙顶郑明心的位置做郑明心的事情  
Lee其实也是名牌大学商业系毕业的，只是太早变成了他们兄弟俩的小爸没地方发挥自己的作用  
所以现在不用他，什么时候用啊  
Lee咸鱼多年，突然让他工作还真的不习惯，他就想做个贵夫不行吗？？？  
“对了，明天我们去看看弟弟吧”阿塔潘今天中午按例来给他们送饭，这几天他担负起了送饭的事情“我们也没见弟弟很久了，也不知道弟弟怎么样了？”  
“好啊好啊好啊”Lee自然是赞成的，他正好出去透透气呢  
“嗯，好”钟鹏点头答应，转过头问Lee“报表做好了吗？”  
“…没有”  
“没有就继续留在公司做”钟鹏驳回他的假期“何况你隔一天就去见郑明心，已经落下很多事情了”  
“钟鹏？！”  
“而且公司还是要你在这里看着，我和你，只能走开一个”  
Lee撇撇嘴“好吧…”  
郑明心自从受伤之后就没醒过来，林阳也一直在医院里照顾他  
进了医院，看到弟弟睡着，而林阳那模样，让钟鹏心都揪起来了  
他实在受不了这样的画面，刚进去没多久就跑出来了  
阿塔潘见他这样也跟着跑出来  
“爸比…”  
阿塔潘抱住他  
“我看到他们这样我好难受，那是我弟弟，他被人弄成这样我除了替他报仇，我根本做不了什么！那是我朋友，我朋友为了我弟弟也不好了，我他·妈也什么都做不了，我觉得自己好没用”  
“不是的…”阿塔潘安慰“你想啊，是你在弟弟的u盘里放了定位系统，不然你怎么找到弟弟的，不找到弟弟他们只会更麻烦啊，爸比你已经做的很好了”  
“还不够，还不够”这段时间的所有被压抑的负面情绪一下子涌上心头，钟鹏抱紧了阿塔潘“这次是他们，万一..万一还有下次呢？下次轮到谁？小滚，我不能把你置于这种危险…小滚..小滚我要怎么办..你和我在一起就是最危险的..我怎么能让你这么危险，小滚，小滚不然..不然你还是离开我好了，我没有把握保护好你，我不想你和宝宝陷入这样的危险里”  
“你在说什么啊！”阿塔潘推开他“我不准你说这种话了！”  
“不对，这就是最好的，小滚小滚我们还是分开好..我错了我错了，我不应该这么自私的…”他想起见到郑明心受了那五枪的样子，他实在不敢想..若被抓的人..是阿塔潘呢？  
“不准你说了！你给我清醒点！”阿塔潘捧着他的脸让他看向自己“你不是说了吗，你在为我们的未来努力，你在为我们的孩子努力，难道你要半途而废吗？你现在已经走了很远很远了，还剩一点就能成功了，为什么不继续走下去呢”阿塔潘抱紧他“爸比，你信我吗？我们一起努力好不好，不要在说这些话了，弟弟也在努力啊，你不能让弟弟这几枪都白挨啊”  
阿塔潘这番话，让他稍微清醒了些  
“你说的对..是我想岔了…”  
“请问是钟先生吗？”  
两人放开对方，看向来人，是几名警·察  
“我是”  
“你好，现在有人举报，说你涉嫌几桩跨国毒·品交易，请你跟我们回去调查一下”  
“什么？！”  
阿塔潘抱住钟鹏，让他看自己“爸比，看我，相信我吗？”  
“我..我信..”  
“好，那这里就交给我，我会好好照顾弟弟，而你，就放心跟他们走，不会有事的”  
钟鹏沉默片刻“好”  
钟鹏跟着他们走了，阿塔潘回房“爸比走了，我也先走了，这两天我们可能不会过来，p’tay，你好好照顾他”  
“怎么了？出什么事了？”  
“没事，我们都会好的”  
阿塔潘转身要走，走到门口时回头看向林阳“p’tay”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是该叫我一声…嫂子”  
林阳诧异看他“蛤？嫂子？”  
“嗯，乖，那我就先走了，你好好照顾弟弟，弟夫”  
“什么…?”  
看着阿塔潘心情颇好的离开，留下林阳一个人莫名其妙


	18. 酒心巧克力 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对应奶糖二十三章

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“钟先生”  
“我要求有律师陪同”  
“当然，你会有的”oab坐在他对面，面带微笑看向他“但是在你的律师来之前，不如我们先聊一下？”  
“聊案子？”  
“不，聊一聊，你让青葱少年未婚先孕这件事”  
“……”  
钟鹏手上戴着手铐，身子往后靠，颇有些无赖样的看向oab  
“警官，公事私用？”  
“不，钟先生的律师来之前，我们聊的都是家事”  
钟鹏挑挑眉“家事？”  
“家事”  
“我跟你好像没什么家事可以聊的吧？”  
“还是有的”oab双手抱胸前“难道你不知道吗？我和塔塔现在是家人了”  
“什么意思？”  
“塔塔的父亲现在是我干爹”  
“……什么？”  
“我以塔塔家属的身份来问问钟先生，关于我们家塔塔未婚先孕这件事，钟先生要怎么处理？”  
先让他消化一下，不是情敌吗？怎么突然变家属了  
“你说真的假的？”钟鹏怀疑的目光看向oab，觉得他就是在框自己  
“当然是真的”  
“…我觉得挺不靠谱的”  
“...你别转移话题”oab换了个姿势“回到正题上来”  
“…既然你在这里，那你就知道我是谁了，也知道我家是做什么的，我们两个本来的打算是解决了这档子事就去拜访小滚的爸爸，接下来就拿结婚证和举办婚宴”  
“哦”  
“那你现在可以见了”  
两人看向门口，钟鹏看到一个看起来有点像阿塔潘的男人站在门口，后面跟着不少人  
“你…”  
“司令”  
“司令？”钟鹏看向oab“司令？”  
司令走进来，oab把椅子让给了他  
“你就是钟鹏？”  
钟鹏愣了一秒，立刻站起“你、你是、你是小滚的父亲？！”  
“对，我是他父亲”  
“司令？！？”  
“对，司令”oab捂嘴偷笑补了句“最高司令官”  
我…不是说普普通通的警察吗…这剧本好像不太对啊……  
“请坐钟先生”  
钟鹏慢慢坐下，面对阿塔潘的爸爸，他还是不能免俗的紧张起来了  
“你跟我儿子交往多久了”  
“三年..”  
“你家…算了，我知道你家做什么的，你什么学校毕业的”  
“朱拉的，学习的是宠物医疗..”  
“宠物医疗？那你怎么跟你老子去搞公司了”  
“父亲，父亲希望我们以后的日子都不用碰那些东西，所以我们现在在努力的..呃..”  
“洗白”他替他说了出来“好”  
“我儿子现在在哪”  
“在家，叔叔放心，他在我们家很安全”  
“知道你为什么会在这里吗”  
“…不太知道”  
“我儿子要我救你”  
钟鹏抬头，诧异看他  
“我儿子…很少主动联系我，而这段时间他联系我，都是为了你，在他心里面，你确实很重要”  
“…”  
“所以，我救了你，但是，有条件”  
听到这，钟鹏皱了皱眉，此时提出的条件，肯定不是什么好事  
“我老实说了，我很不喜欢你”  
钟鹏看向他  
“你的身份也好，其他也罢，你都不是我理想中的儿婿，我为塔塔挑选的alpha，是oab，所以，我救你可以，只要你离开我儿子，那个孩子我不会弄掉，让他平安生下来，但是你，必须离开”  
“我不会同意的”钟鹏一口回绝“随便您救不救，不救我我也能靠我自己走出去，毕竟你们把我叫过来的理由根本不成立，我没做过”  
“可是外面的人不会这么想，你就算出去了，也可能面临一个很糟糕的局面”  
“那又如何”钟鹏不妥协“反正要我离开他就不可能，随便你如何处理，这件事绝对不可能”  
“不再考虑下？”  
“不用了，您可以离开了，在我的律师来之前我不会再多说什么”  
两厢僵持不下，钟鹏倔强的看向阿塔潘的父亲  
“呵，好，好啊”阿塔潘的父亲笑了笑“那就等着吧”  
钟鹏心下一沉，不言  
阿塔潘的父亲走到门口回头看他“真的不再考虑一下？”  
“不用”  
他点点头，打开门“老提，你这个儿子，我认了”  
“嗯？”  
钟鹏看向门口，见到自己的父亲就站在门口  
“这..这怎么回事？”  
“呵，走吧，我们去办公室聊，留他一个在这里反省一下”  
“不..不是!”  
门被关上，钟鹏看向看好戏的oab“怎么回事？！”  
Oab耸耸肩“没什么，恭喜你，过了司令这一关”  
“啊？”  
“等一会儿提先生就会过来了，到时候你问他吧”  
整个审讯室就剩下钟鹏一个人，他开始梳理起这些事情  
父亲从几年前就开始了洗白之路，而他和阿塔潘的父亲认识..所以有可能父亲是联合阿塔潘的父亲一起做的这件事，一方面警方可以依靠父亲给的线索去抓人，另一方面，父亲可以得到警方的保护  
而..他和阿塔潘之间的相遇其实是一场意外，但是两方都不知道对方儿子在和自己儿子交往，所以，应该是前两天才知道的  
然后就给自己设了这么一个局？  
那看来没什么事了…大概就是蹲几天牢子，等这阵风过去了就好了  
钟鹏想明白了，松了口气，开始发呆，而另一边的亲家相见，气氛有些和谐得诡异  
“我是没想到我最后会和你做成亲家”司令拿起桌上的绿茶吹了吹，抿了一口  
“谁能想呢，不过你家儿子确实不像个警察后代”一顿“跟我们家倒是挺配的”  
司令笑了，他也不知道在教育的路上哪一步走错了，原本是按照最严厉的教育来教的孩子，希望他以后继承自己的衣钵，可是这路越走越偏，最后还干脆就进了黑道世家做老大的男人，是他教育太失败了吗  
“我儿子，虽然看起来不靠谱，但是我自己的种我了解，你大可放心的把孩子交给我们家，不会让他受一点委屈的”  
“我知道”司令点头，他认识提先生也很久了，自然知道他家风如何，虽然从前不认识他家两个孩子的时候经常听到他骂那两个孩子，可是那语气里还是掩盖不住的骄傲自豪，其实他还是很满意的吧  
“找一天，我们两家吃过饭吧”司令叹了口气开口  
“当然要的，不过取决于你要关我儿子多久了”  
“……我还能关他多久？我儿子现在怀着孩子呢，怀孕中的omega离不了alpha，我顶顶就关一个月，而且，这段时间不正好让你们处理好那些事吗”  
提先生笑着点点头“说的对，好吧，我也该去找找我那傻儿子了”  
“嗯”  
提先生走到门口，想起了什么回头看他“你要去见见你儿子吗？他就在家里”  
司令沉默片刻后摇了摇头“他不愿意我见他的”  
提先生看他硬挺的背影在提到儿子的时候不知怎的就透露些沧桑来，想起以前跟他聊的时候也很少见他聊到儿子，大概是关系都不怎么好  
他想到自己家那两个祸害，他们之间的关系也不算好，至少普通人家有的父子之爱好像在他们之间也一样少的可怜  
想起了还躺在医院里的小儿子，他对这个儿子的亏欠比钟鹏还要多，听到他受伤昏迷的消息他差点就犯了心脏病  
老了啊，终究还是老了啊，这日子没多少了，他还是很想在这接下来的日子里好好陪陪家里人的，忙碌了大半辈子了，好不容易迎来春天了，他也该歇歇了  
回过神看向司令，他大概也跟自己一样吧  
“没有哪个孩子是真的不想见自己的父亲的，他或许，很想你，也想你抱抱他，而不是拿那些训练塞满他的脑子，司令官，你做司令官确实是很厉害，但是别忘了啊，那是你的儿子，不是你的小兵，他需要的是父爱，不是一条条冷冰冰的命令”  
司令的身躯一抖，微微低下了头  
“好了，我去看看我那儿子，你找个时间也去看看你儿子吧”  
说完，提先生就走了，留下司令和oab在办公室里  
两个人良久没有说话，oab看向司令，知道提先生的那些话他听进去了  
“我，真的对塔塔很严格吧”  
Oab站定，微微颔首“嗯…”  
司令长叹一口气，闭上了眼睛他好像都记不起来了，阿塔潘小时候的模样  
他是他的第一个孩子，生下来就比旁的孩子娇小多病，他那时候官职不大，正在一点一点点往上爬，所以他也很少回家，等他某一天回到家的时候，就发现他的长子已经会跑会跳，还会叫他爸爸了  
可是这样的感慨还未生出喜悦，就感觉到他的儿子天生比旁人弱小的体质，他自己是军人，自然希望他的孩子也能有一个像军人一样强壮的体魄，如果他喜欢，以后还能继承他的衣钵。  
他开始带着阿塔潘出入军营，小小年纪就开始训练他拉单杠，希望他结实点，壮一点，不要像个omega一样柔弱，让任何人都能欺负他  
可是事与愿违大概就是如此吧，他的孩子纵使从小混军营，接受了不少高强度训练，甚至十几岁的时候就能和比他大上不少的alpha打成平手也好，阿塔潘还是分化成了一个omega  
但是他没有因为阿塔潘是个omega而停止训练他的脚步，相反的，因为阿塔潘成为了omega，他更加害怕他的孩子会因为这样的第二性别在社会上受到歧视、欺负，所以他更加发狠的训他，大有把他培养成一个比alpha更厉害的omega  
但是只注重身体上的训练他却忽视了阿塔潘逐渐扭曲的心理。  
阿塔潘从一开始希望像父亲一样成为一个出色的军人到渐渐觉得这很没意思，物极必反在他身上也很好的诠释出来了，他发现自己更喜欢放荡不羁的人生，所以很多时候他去完刻板的训练营就一头扎进了纸醉金迷的世界里放纵自己。  
这样不健康的心理在母亲出世那一年升到极致，那时候的他已经有了足够的能力摆脱父亲强加在自己身上的一切，他用父亲教给自己的知识与能力挣脱开了那些枷锁，跑去了奶奶家避难  
而他，也在那时候做了此生最大的错误决定，他觉得这样的阿塔潘太让他失望了，但这是他培养出来最优秀的omega，所以，他希望能够培养出另一个更加优秀的孩子，继承他的一切  
和阿塔潘一样被他训练出来的oab成了最好的选择  
他那个时候没有感觉到自己的想法已经和原来的初衷产生了极大的偏差——从一开始希望阿塔潘有自保能力到现在他希望阿塔潘和oab优秀的基因为他带来下一个优秀继承人  
这一切早就已经变了味  
他安排oab去接近阿塔潘，让阿塔潘和oab在一起，原本的一切都顺着他的方向去发展，直到那通电话彻底毁了一切  
原本和他还存有一条遮羞布的长子彻底和他撕破了脸，而oab也失去了早已为之动心的阿塔潘  
他们都失去了最重要的人  
他没想到阿塔潘会冒着生命危险去抹了oab的标记，从那次开始，他知道这个儿子早就不是跟在自己身后的小奶娃了，而是那个只要他想，就能颠覆世界的人  
“司令，去见见塔塔吧”oab开口，这些年纵使阿塔潘很恨司令也好，也会因为奶奶而不把场面闹太僵  
“他还愿意见我吗”  
“..总要试一下的，难道您就不想见见他吗？”  
“想啊，可是我做错了太多事情了”  
“司令，你教过我的，做错了就要站稳了来挨打，怎么轮到你自己就不懂了”  
司令抬眸看向oab“你啊”  
Oab笑了“塔塔大概还是很想你的”  
司令拿起手机，看着手机里永远都是第一位的阿塔潘，深呼吸  
Oab见状，朝司令敬了一个礼“司令，我先退下了”  
关上门，oab隐隐约约听到里面传来的声音，没有以前那么暴躁了  
“上校？你在做什么？”  
Oab回头看小病，摇摇头“没什么，去喝酒吧！”  
“啊？可是我是来报告的啊”  
“报告什么？”  
“就，抓回来那个钟鹏？提先生已经走了，那钟鹏怎么办？”  
Oab一想到那个把阿塔潘完完全全抢走的男人就心塞，想了想，搭着小兵的肩膀“没事！让他关着吧！”  
“啊？”  
“走走走！我请你喝酒！”


	19. 酒心巧克力 19

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

时间回到提先生从办公室出来后  
下面的人带着他去了关押钟鹏的地方  
「kata」  
钟鹏看向门口，见到父亲走了进来  
“理顺了自己为什么会在这里了吗”  
“…基本”  
“在这里待一段时间吧，时间到了会把你弄出来的，外面的事情我交给Lee做了，过两天我会带你弟弟去国外治疗，你出来之后就好好干”  
“嗯，知道了，那个..那小滚…”  
“你都没事，他又怎么会有事”  
“那就好..”  
“等一下他们带你去蹲牢子，那我就走了”  
“哦..好，父亲慢走”  
从未有人蹲牢子蹲的如此坦然…这反倒是这段时间最坦然的日子了  
提先生回到家也跟家里人说了一遍，就收拾东西准备带郑明心出国了  
“你带郑明心出国，那..那那个林阳呢？他现在可是一步都不愿意离开郑明心的啊”  
听到Lee的话，提先生收拾东西的手一顿，无言  
“好吧..知道了，你就是心疼孩子..可是他也...”  
“他本来去美国就不会发生这种事”  
对于让郑明心变成这样，提先生耿耿于怀，连带着对林阳也不是那么友好，但是又怪不得他，只能不见他  
提先生带着郑明心走了，林阳倒是被Lee和阿塔潘留了下来住到了大宅里头，天天盼着郑明心回来  
而Lee接过这烂摊子也是一边收拾一边数着日子看钟鹏什么时候能回来  
阿塔潘的肚子现在倒还不算很大，只是还挺需要alpha的，钟鹏进局子那天他父亲给他打了一回电话，破天荒的，第一次没有那么争锋相对  
他们也没说什么要紧的事情，司令没问他回不回家的事情，阿塔潘也没提那些不开心的话，家长里短的聊天他们说的不流利，但总归是个好的开始  
临末，司令试探的问了他一句  
「钟鹏不在你身边，如果出了什么事，记得回家找..你奶奶」  
「..嗯，知道了」  
「你奶奶身体也不好，多回去看看她吧」  
「嗯…」阿塔潘扬起头眨巴了一下眼睛  
「嗯，好好照顾自己，毕竟你现在，不是一个人了」  
「嗯，你..您也是」  
司令低声轻笑「挂了吧，我还有事做」  
「好，再见」  
那天阿塔潘捧着手机，摸了摸肚子看向窗外。  
阳光还挺好的，如果钟鹏也在，就更好了  
钟鹏在牢里蹲了一个月就出来了，正如司令说的，他的儿子现在有身孕，离不开alpha，钟鹏也进去不了多久  
钟鹏一出来，就陪着阿塔潘回了一趟奶奶家  
钟鹏其实没怎么见过阿塔潘的家里人，除了那个同父异母的妹妹以外，其他人对他来说都挺陌生的  
“你不用紧张”阿塔潘看着钟鹏一大早就起床换衣服那模样跟去面试一样“我奶奶人很好的”  
“我知道奶奶人很好..但是..”但是你父亲——司令官可能也会出现啊！  
“你是觉得我爸会出现？”阿塔潘笑着问  
“嗯…”  
“我爸就让你这么害怕吗？”  
“见岳父都是有点紧张的”  
“我看p’tay还好啊”阿塔潘想了想，这段时间以来，林阳和Lee不是也相处的挺融洽的嘛…  
“林阳那是没真正经历过好吧”钟鹏不打算拿林阳跟自己做对比  
“他哪里不算经历过了？小爸那也是正儿八经的岳父呢～”  
“……在我们家，omega说了算”换言之Lee只能算是岳母  
“……”阿塔潘眨巴着眼想了想，好像是哦…虽然Lee是个alpha，但是拿主意的人好像是爸爸呢……  
“也不是啊，p’tay不是见过几次爸爸了嘛”  
“你想想，他第一次见我父亲做了什么？”  
“做了…嗯..他好像是去分手的”  
“对啊，他第一次见我父亲的时候是去告知我父亲他们两分手了，所以他算哪门子的见家长，只能算前家长好吧”  
“可，可后面不是也见了嘛…”  
“后面是见了，可那时候郑明心躺在床上生死未卜，林阳整个人都失魂落魄，他能记起来自己见过父亲才奇怪好吧”  
“……感觉p’tay两次见家长表现都挺不好的”  
“..是啊”钟鹏一怔，虽然说不跟林阳做对比吧……但是正所谓有对比才能显现出他有多优秀，跟林阳这么一对比，他简直好太多了吧！  
心情突然阔然开朗  
转个身抱住阿塔潘就是一口亲亲“宝宝你太棒了，几句话就帮我疏解了压力”  
“？？？”我好像也什么都没做什么吧？？？  
“喂，你们走不走啊？！”林阳出现在门口，今天他也跟着一起去见阿塔潘的奶奶，毕竟林家和阿塔潘家里是世交，钟鹏叫上他就是防止司令突然出现，有林阳在，起码这气氛应该会好些吧  
“来了来了”阿塔潘起身拿起自己的小包包挂在钟鹏身上，路过林阳的时候停了下来  
“怎么了？”林阳低头看他  
“P’tay”阿塔潘的手沉重的搭在了林阳肩膀上“我终于知道为什么爸爸要带着弟弟去印度修行了”  
“为什么？？？”  
阿塔潘长叹一口气，语重心长的说“你想想看你前几次见家长的情形？你表现太差了啊，谁愿意把儿子交给你啊”  
林阳听到阿塔潘的话先是一愣，随即开始思索，最后好像终于醒悟了一样睁大了眼  
“唉”阿塔潘像是看着不争气的儿子一样“你还是赶快和弟弟讨论一下吧，要是爸爸遇上了个表现好的儿婿，你的地位可就岌岌可危了啊”  
“不不不不不会的！”可是林阳说完自己都底气不足了，想想之前钟鹏和他说提先生带着郑明心去走丝绸之路修行，还打算给郑明心介绍对象，一想到郑明心可能带回一个说印度语，瑜伽可能还练的挺好的，能做各种高难度动作的对象回来，他瞬时觉得小心脏有点受不了  
林阳后退两步，转身拿出手机往外走  
“你又..何必这样吓他啊”钟鹏看着林阳远走的背影，觉得他还挺惨的，本来嘛，和郑明心分开异地恋就已经不容易嘛，阿塔潘还吓他  
“我没有啊”阿塔潘耸耸肩，我才不承认呢～  
阿塔潘看着林阳离开的背影，隐隐约约还能听到林阳急促大喊“guy！叫阿心接电话！”  
电话那头的guy突然接到林阳的电话，听着他的语气还以为出事了，连忙把正在练瑜伽，试图把腿给放到脑袋上的郑明心拉过来  
“怎么了？”  
“林先生的电话，好像很急”  
郑明心见guy神情严肃，他也紧张起来，提先生睁开一只眼，见到他们两都这么严肃，便打消了把郑明心喊回来的念头  
“喂？阿阳？怎么了？”  
「你现在在哪呢！？」  
“在..在印度啊，昨天不是跟你说过了嘛”  
「在做什么呢？！」  
“练瑜伽”  
练瑜伽？！他真的要找一个能做各种高难度动作的印度人回来吗！！我不答应！！！  
「我也可以！」  
“什么？”郑明心听得云里雾里的，什么就可以了？  
「我也可以练瑜伽！」  
“……什么跟什么啊？你练瑜伽干嘛啊？”  
「我练瑜伽你不要跟着外面的野花走呜呜呜呜呜」  
郑明心嘴角抽了抽，不明白林阳现在在发什么疯呢…“你在说什么啊，我怎么都听不懂啊，你练瑜伽干嘛啊？外面什么野花啊？？”  
「呜呜呜呜呜呜爸爸是不是很不喜欢我」  
“蛤？”郑明心一时之间没反应过来，不是在说瑜伽吗？怎么突然又说到爸爸了？不过…爸爸是真的很不喜欢他啦…“呃……”  
听到郑明心欲言又止的声音，林阳确定了，爸爸就是不喜欢他，爸爸还打算找一个门当户对的，会练瑜伽的，能做各种姿势的印度美人给郑明心！！  
「郑明心你个大猪蹄子不允许抛夫弃子啊啊啊啊啊啊」  
“不是..你在说什么啊？！什么抛夫弃子啊，你说的我怎么一句话都听不懂啊？！”郑明心也急了，林阳匆匆忙忙给他打电话过来说的都是什么东西啊，他一句都听不懂  
「小滚..小滚说我之前见爸爸的表现都不好，爸爸很不喜欢我，爸爸带着你去外面走什么丝绸之路的修行都是幌子，就是想要给你找个新的人！郑明心我不允许你变心啊呜呜呜呜」  
“……”郑明心懂了，他松了口气之余又笑了  
“我，我怎么可能会在外面找，我又不喜欢…我就喜欢，就喜欢那个太阳”  
「嗯？」  
“哎呀，你不要听嫂子说的，他就是宅在家里安胎无聊拿你做乐子，爸爸带我出来就是想弥补一下这么多年丧失的父子情而已…”郑明心看了眼正在做猫势的爸爸，挪了几步才继续说“你放心，这一路上爸爸比你还紧张呢，有人跟我搭讪都被爸爸吓走了，连话都没说上几句”  
「真的？」林阳委委屈屈的问  
“真的！我发誓！而且我天天想你，哪有心思想别人啊”  
「哦咦！阿心！」  
“你脸红了吧嘻嘻嘻嘻”  
「那，那你什么时候回来啊…」林阳真的很想他，单单是电话哪能解他的相思之愁啊  
“可能还要一段时间…你知道的..爸爸带我出来的目的…我也想..陪陪他”  
「我知道..我只是太..太想你了」  
“我也..”  
“咳咳！”  
郑明心打了个抖，看向背后练完瑜伽的爸爸眼神犀利的看着他  
嗯..其实阿塔潘说的也对..虽然路边的野花野草提先生给拦下了，但架不住提先生自己给他找名贵花草给他相亲，还好他意志坚定  
唉..什么时候爸爸才能对林阳改观啊..还是要靠自己啊，他多陪陪爸爸，多说点林阳的好，爸爸可能就会对林阳改观了呢…  
郑明心朝着爸爸讪笑，对着手机小声的说“爸爸练完了..我要挂电话了，你记住不要听嫂子说的话啊”  
「啊..这么快…还没聊够啊..」  
“明天吧，明天再聊..”  
“咳咳咳咳！”  
“爸爸你要不喝点水先，我这里很快了”  
「爸爸催你啦..那我还是挂电话吧，鹏也叫我了…」  
“嗯嗯！反正你记得，那些话都是假的假的！我最爱你了，就算爸爸给我相亲也最爱你～”  
「嗯..」  
“别想太多啊，要是觉得无聊..那你练练瑜伽等我回来吧，到时候还可以多试几个姿势”  
「哦咦！阿心！」  
“好了好了我真的要挂了，在不挂，我爸都要咳死了”  
「嗯嗯嗯，那..拜拜」  
“拜拜～”  
郑明心挂了电话，朝提先生甜甜一笑“爸～走吧？去吃印度咖喱？”  
“哼！没出息！”  
“爸～林阳真的很好的～你听我说啊！别跑那么快！”  
那边林阳和郑明心聊完之后总算是放下心来了，连忙跑出去上了钟鹏的车  
“弟弟跟你说什么了？”阿塔潘好奇  
“叫我不要信你说的，嫂子”  
“啧”多年兄弟情都比不上郑明心啊，听听这话说的  
“好啦，放心了？出发了？”钟鹏问  
“嗯，走吧，可不要迟到了，毕竟等一下是要见、家、长、的”  
说完，林阳拿起了自己的iPad，开始玩起了王者荣耀  
钟鹏和阿塔潘对看一眼，钟鹏立刻挂档开车  
第一次正式见家长就迟到？？？他大概是不想活了吧……


	20. 酒心巧克力 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设，阿塔潘母亲叫曼曼

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

三人紧赶慢赶的，终于在中午前到了阿塔潘奶奶家  
刚踏进家门，就听到奶奶的笑声，往里走，吼，很热闹  
“塔塔回来啦”奶奶见到阿塔潘的身影朝他招手“快过来给奶奶看看”  
“奶奶～”阿塔潘跑过去抱住奶奶  
“哎呦哎呦我的乖孙孙，可别乱蹦乱跳的，颠着我的小曾孙啊”  
“哦～奶奶现在只关心小曾孙不关心我了哦～”  
“怎么会，奶奶谁都疼啊”  
钟鹏和林阳迟了两步，朝房里的人行了个合十礼  
“奶奶好…叔叔阿姨好”  
“好好好”奶奶看向钟鹏“你就是我们家塔塔的丈夫吧”  
“奶奶好，我叫钟鹏”  
“过来给奶奶看看”  
钟鹏走过去坐下，奶奶慈祥的看了两眼，最后问阿塔潘“确定是他了吗？”  
阿塔潘点点头“确定了”  
奶奶笑着把两个人的手叠在一起“既然决定是他了，以后就要好好的，相互理解，相互扶持，有分歧也要好好谈，不能任性，知道吗？”  
“知道了奶奶”  
奶奶看向钟鹏“好孩子，塔塔选了你，你肯定有塔塔喜欢的优点，我们塔塔啊，是个怪古灵精怪的孩子，有时候爱闯祸，你多担待点，打呢…我也猜你打不过他，不过也不准动手动脚的啊”  
“不会不会！”  
奶奶再看向阿塔潘“你长大了，还有了自己的孩子，奶奶知道，你一直都是个好孩子，这些年，你一个人长大，现在有了能依靠的人，奶奶很高兴，小脾气呢可以有，但是不能仗着有人疼就肆意妄为啊”  
“嗯，塔塔知道…”  
“行了，奶奶也不说这么多了，啰里八嗦的，你们也烦”  
“才不呢～”阿塔潘抱着奶奶“奶奶一点都不烦～”  
“钟鹏”  
钟鹏心里一紧，来了来了，不能放松警惕啊，这不就来了吗！！  
“你跟我来一趟”  
钟鹏看了眼阿塔潘，见阿塔潘也很是担心的模样  
钟鹏吞了吞口水，起身，跟着司令走了，路过林阳的时候，还得到了林阳一个「可怜啊」的眼神还有oab幸灾乐祸的笑  
司令带着钟鹏去了花园，花园里有一棵大树，大树上还挂着个秋千  
钟鹏等了很久，都没听见司令说话  
“塔塔”  
钟鹏精神一抖  
“塔塔出生的时候，很小”司令闭起眼来，开始回想“他是我第一个孩子，他出生的时候，我在巡逻，没赶得上亲眼看着他出生，等我回到局里，他们才告诉我，曼曼在医院生了一个儿子，等我赶到的时候，他住在保温箱里，因为太小了，还需要看护”  
他记起来了，初次见到阿塔潘的模样  
阿塔潘人儿小小的住在保温箱里头，看着就很脆弱，那时候因为住进保温箱，曼曼还哭了，而他看到儿子弱小的在保温箱里睡着，也很心疼，怕孩子不健康，怕他以后都不健康，或许就是因为这第一印象深刻的刻在他心头，所以后来，他才会对他格外的严厉，也带着他出入军营，想让他变得更健康  
“他是个可人的孩子，而我，不是一个好父亲。那个时候我很忙，几乎不沾家，塔塔由奶奶和母亲带着长大的，直到有一天我回到家，才发现这个原本住在保温箱里瘦弱的孩子，已经会跑，会叫我爸爸了，”司令笑了，仿佛又看到那个抱着自己小腿，仰着小脸笑着喊他爸爸的孩子，可是笑着笑着又酸涩起来“可是依旧是那么瘦小，好像风一吹就会倒，我心疼他，所以…”  
钟鹏低头，不敢多说什么  
“所以塔塔三岁就被我带到军营里训练体能，从最简单的开始，一点一点的增加训练难度。他是个听话的孩子，我下达的命令，他都能完成的很好，就连军营里最难的生存挑战，他十五岁那年也通过了，他是我最骄傲的孩子”  
是啊，他是他最骄傲的孩子，可是人啊，总是很贪心啊，即使阿塔潘已经这么优秀了，可他还是希望他能再优秀点，再再优秀点，在自己没察觉的时候把阿塔潘一点点的推向悬崖，直到阿塔潘在也不愿意回来了才知道自己做错了什么  
“因为塔塔的优秀和听话让我忘记了，他不是我手底下的兵，他是我的儿子，可因为我的执着，塔塔执拗的过上了我不喜欢的生活来与我对着干，我气他，觉得他让我失望了，但其实，我更让他失望”  
他的塔塔几乎没有一个开心的童年，军训的生活填满了他的一切课余生活，别的孩子暑假寒假就是去放风的日子，对于阿塔潘来说却是要努力在一群比他大个十几二十岁的男性alpha手里活下来的地狱开始，他厌倦，也是对的  
“我..做了一件很错的事情。我那个时候已经忘记了，一开始让塔塔训练的目的是什么，那个时候我只知道，他让我失望了，而他分化成了一个omega，是我培养出来的，最优秀的omega，所以我想，为他选一个配得上他的alpha，然后诞下一个更优秀的后代”  
”Oab就是那个alpha“钟鹏握紧拳头喃喃开口  
“对”司令叹了口气“我不是一个好父亲，也不是一个好丈夫，我知道塔塔不想见我，也不想跟我有任何联系，我都知道，我甚至一度害怕他会因为我而对这个世界产生抵触情绪，所以当我知道你的时候，我很吃惊”  
司令终于转过身来看他  
“三年前我从oab那里知道你的时候就查了你，你的背景让我很怕，我不知道你是不是因为知道塔塔是谁所以才接近他的，不过调查之后，我知道你没有参与过家里的事务，也就没有理由从塔塔身上得到好处，而塔塔当时说你们两在交往，对于塔塔重新信任一个人而且还交往了，我不敢乱来打乱他的步伐，所以我没有打扰你们，另一方面也是觉得，你们不会长久”他笑了笑“我没想到三年了，你们竟然交往了三年，而且，要结婚了”  
司令慢慢走到钟鹏面前“在警局的时候，我还觉得你不适合他，可是你说绝对不会放弃、就算会被关着也不会和他分开的时候，我被你震撼到了，你大可不必这样做，而你做了”司令的手搭在了钟鹏的肩膀上“我很放心把塔塔交给你。我没有给过塔塔很多的感情，而现在..塔塔也不需要我了，所以拜托你了，我的塔塔，就交给你了，请你好好照顾他，当然了，如果你照顾的不好，我自然会把他带回家——即使他不愿意，所以，别给我机会”  
司令的手似乎有千斤重，搭在他的肩膀上让他突生压力，可他知道，他要撑住  
“您放心，您不会有这样的机会的”  
“很好”司令点点头“很好”  
司令看着眼前的人几秒，笑了笑，然后朝着后面喊“出来吧，我没把他怎么样”  
钟鹏一愣，回头，见到小树丛里冒出了个脑袋  
阿塔潘讪笑着走到钟鹏面前，看向父亲  
“他很好”司令看着阿塔潘说“有他照顾你，我很放心”  
阿塔潘低头，轻轻“嗯”了一声  
司令看着已经长大的孩子，小心翼翼的摸了摸他的头发“爸爸…爸爸对不起你…”  
阿塔潘的身体抖了抖  
“爸爸做错了很多事情..也不求你原谅爸爸…只是想跟你说一声对不起…塔塔，你选了他，以后的日子好好的过，若是他给你委屈受了也不要怕不要哭…回家里，爸爸，爸爸会在家里等你……”  
“嗯！”阿塔潘闷声，重重的点了点头  
钟鹏揽住阿塔潘的肩膀，看向司令“请您放心，我会好好照顾他的”  
“嗯。”  
司令没有吃午饭就带着oab走了，他们也是抽空过来的，但是屋里还有阿塔潘的妹妹和小弟弟在  
“哥”妹妹拿着一个小包坐到阿塔潘身边，从包里拿出了好些东西“这些都给你”  
“这是什么啊”  
“你打开看看”  
林阳也好奇了，坐过来一起打开“哇…这小衣服也太可爱了吧，还是军装的诶”  
林阳拿起来看了看，比划了下“好小啊”  
“这些都是爸爸买回来的，他自己不好意思给你，怕你不想要，不止小衣服，还有奶瓶啊，小围兜啊，小帽子啊，爸爸让我陪着去买的，说是给未来的小外孙”  
阿塔潘一件一件的看过去，不知不觉的红了眼眶  
妹妹摸了摸阿塔潘的肚子“小侄子呀，你看看你外公给你买的小礼物，都很可爱哦，都是你刚出来就能用的呢”  
“他现在还听不到啦”  
“先说着也行啊”妹妹笑着，把一个小军牌递过来“这是爸爸亲手打的，他们做军人的还是有自己的迷信，说这军牌啊，有阳气可以抵挡很多污秽，叫你收起来，以后给小外孙的”  
阿塔潘接过军牌摸了摸，抽了抽鼻子“帮我..谢谢爸爸”  
“唔…你自己说，我才不帮你呢”  
“你哦…”  
“我什么啦，我还不是想你们好好的”妹妹靠在阿塔潘肩膀上“哥，这衣服好看吧”  
“嗯，很好看”  
“诶..妹妹”林阳放下东西，看向妹妹“能不能等我有孩子的时候…叫叔叔给我也备一份这些啊？”  
“吼！p’tay！你应该叫曦姐姐帮你准备吧？我们是军人世家才说准备军装，你们医生世家应该准备白大褂！”  
林阳似恍然大悟“你说的对啊！我怎么没想到呢！”  
说着，拿着电话又出去了，不知道是打给林曦让她早点准备白大褂，还是打给郑明心让他准备…黑道龙袍…?  
晚上，阿塔潘回了家，一件一件衣服收拾出来，放到Lee早早就准备好的婴儿房里  
“宝宝”  
阿塔潘看向门口的钟鹏  
“收拾好了？”  
“嗯”阿塔潘点点头“我没想到他会做这些”  
“隔代亲？都说爷爷奶奶都特别疼孙子的”  
阿塔潘失笑“可能吧”  
“睡吧？你要早点睡觉才行哦”  
“嗯”阿塔潘走了两步，又折了回去，拿手机拍了一张照片，编辑了短信发了出去  
“走吧”  
“嗯，走吧”  
-  
“ling”  
拿出手机查看  
「谢谢」


	21. 酒心巧克力 21

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

钟鹏一进门就看到阿塔潘开着外放和郑明心聊得手舞足蹈的  
钟鹏连忙关上门“你小声一点啦”  
“哦哦，嘘小声一点”  
电话那头的郑明心也跟着「小声一点小声一点」  
「钟鹏你回来啦，林阳呢？他也回来了？」  
“额额额，回来了，回了房间里了，所以小声一点”  
「哦哦哦，诶，那你帮我看了没啊，店的事情？」  
“你还真的打算不要奶糖啦？”阿塔潘颇有些遗憾，奶糖可是他最喜欢去的夜店了，要是没了奶糖他以后要去哪里找这么好的夜店啊，而且还是自家弟弟开的  
「嗯…是打算不开了…」  
“啊…不要啦，留下来嘛，反正、反正p’tay又没有说不给你开”  
「可是我知道他不喜欢我做这些啊，他会担心的事情我不想做…而且，也不是关了奶糖..是重新开一个奶糖嘛，嫂嫂以后不去夜店去吃蛋糕啊～」  
说实话，现在比起开夜店，郑明心好像还真的比较喜欢开蛋糕店呢…  
“我也觉得”钟鹏点点头第一个同意，他也不喜欢阿塔潘去夜店浪呢，那里人多口杂的，个个都觊觎他的人，还不如去吃蛋糕比较好“我给你盘了医院对面的两家店，已经在装修了，你记得发你自己的设计稿过来啊”  
「嗯嗯，我在设计啦，你记得跟一下哦，时时刻刻给我报告进度」  
“行～”钟鹏在这件事上还是挺上心的，如果能让阿塔潘不去夜店改去吃蛋糕，好事  
「嗯嗯，我要给林阳打电话了，你们记得别暴露了啊」  
“放心放心，我找了Alice过来帮我了，你就好好陪爸爸吧”阿塔潘拍胸脯保证  
「好，我下啦～」  
刚挂电话，郑明心转身就见到爸爸郁闷的小眼睛  
“爸～”  
“你就这么着急？多陪爸爸一会儿都不行？”  
“爸爸～我都陪你好久了…两个多月快三个月了还不够啊…”  
“我看你这颗心都扑在那傻小子身上了！”提爸爸说起来就有气，本来把儿子带出去是想看看能不能给他找个更好的，起码不要一天到晚让他受伤的人，他倒好，天天趁着自己不注意就偷偷拿guy的手机给林阳发短信，要不是他看的紧怕是早就买机票回去了  
这就罢了，辛辛苦苦经营了几年的奶糖说关就关，以前要是他叫他关了奶糖，他得跟自己闹多久啊，现在为了林阳，眼睛都不眨一下就关门大吉  
最最让他生气的是，这俩兄弟当着自己的面就商量把林氏医院对面的店铺盘下来做一家甜品店，就为着以后天天能和林阳一起上班下班，中午吃饭休息的时候还能见见，什么时候他的儿子这么..这么没出息了？！天天脑子里就想着林阳林阳林阳的  
“爸爸～生气会长皱纹哦～”郑明心抱着提爸爸撒娇“爸爸～你想不想小爸啊？”  
“干嘛？”  
“如果你想小爸的话，不如我们早点回去啊？嗯？”  
“哼，用不着拿你小爸来当挡箭牌，你自己想回去见林阳就直说”  
“呵呵呵呵…”郑明心讪笑着，挠了挠脑袋  
提爸爸看了他两眼“再陪爸爸一段时间吧，那个，guy，订机票，我们去埃及”  
“啊？”郑明心震惊“埃及？？？”  
“怎么？不想？”  
“…有一点点？”  
“嗯？”  
“怎么会不想呢，我超想的！”郑明心转头，哭丧着脸看向guy“guy，去订机票，我们去..去埃及…”  
“..好的少爷”  
转过头，郑明心小心看了眼提爸爸“爸，那..今天可以跟林阳多聊一会儿吗？”  
提爸爸看向他，咬了口苹果，不情不愿的“嗯”了一声  
得到特赦的郑明心立刻抱着自己的手机跑了  
提爸爸看他跑的飞快，转手给曼谷打了个电话  
「父亲？」  
“你给你弟弟找了什么地方开奶糖？安不安全？”  
「…就，医院对面…隔壁就是警察局……安全吧…父亲，你不是…又要…不同意，他们都这样了，你就答应了吧」  
“我没说不答应啊”  
「啊？那你这么久都不回来？看他们小两口分居两地？」  
“就当是个考验啊，如果距离能分开他们的，那也不叫爱了，而且..爸爸想要多点时间和儿子一起有错吗？”  
「没..没有…」  
“说正经的，等一下给你发个地址和电话，你联系一下”  
「是谁啊？」  
“你podd叔，做甜点一流，你联系他让他给奶糖做特供”  
听到这个，钟鹏愣了愣，随即低头轻笑「父亲…你这口嫌体正直的…当年怎么和小爸在一起的啊，哦，我倒是忘了～小爸的直球可不一般」  
“…你管那么多呢”  
「行行行，你们多玩会儿，回来就能见到新奶糖了」  
“嗯，对了，我孙子还好吧？”  
钟鹏看了眼旁边的阿塔潘，他现在正在给肚子里的孩子做胎教，拿着一个耳机戴在了肚子上，里面播放着乘法口诀表「挺好的，快五个月了，开始长身体了，偶尔会动一下」  
“好好照顾他，怀孕的人，很辛苦的”  
「我知道了，父亲你也快点回来吧」  
“嗯，去完埃及就回来了”  
「……好吧」  
挂了电话，钟鹏看向父亲发过来的短信，笑了笑，然后打了电话过去给podd  
Podd知道是郑明心要开甜品店一口答应，以后奶糖里的蛋糕全部都从他那里入货  
挂了podd的电话，钟鹏把这件事跟Alice说了说，毕竟现在请了Alice来帮忙，以后可能还要Alice来做店长呢  
做完这些事情，钟鹏又发了短信过去告诉父亲，得到了父亲一句「谁要知道这些了」  
钟鹏失笑摇头，觉得父亲和记忆中那个高大威猛的形象越来越远了，现在的他倒是有些小孩子的脾气  
“怎么了？”阿塔潘看他  
“没什么，觉得我父亲还挺别扭的”  
“嗯？”  
钟鹏靠过去，摸了摸肚子，感受到里面的胎动“你说他在干嘛呢？”  
“可能是…想让我关掉乘法口诀”  
钟鹏看了眼阿塔潘“…应该不会吧？”  
“爸比，他要是遗传到我的学渣怎么办？”  
“那不是还有我吗”  
“我真的好怕宝宝遗传到我的学渣连泰语都学不好怎么办”阿塔潘想到这就开始忧虑了  
“…别多想啊，就算学渣，我们也从胎儿开始教育了，我觉得他乘法口诀表一定能背得很溜的”  
阿塔潘想了想，推了推他“不行不行，你把p’tay找过来，我还是要咨询一下医生”  
“可是他也不是正规医生啊..不是，他不看诊啊，而且他又不是学这个的”  
“…你说的对”阿塔潘皱了皱小脸“家里这个医生跟没有差不多嘛…”  
“别担心啦，孩子还小呢，总要慢慢教的嘛”  
“唔…”阿塔潘拿起手机看了看，然后摇了摇钟鹏“你看这个”  
钟鹏抬头，看向屏幕“胎教课程…宝宝不是吧？”  
“反正多看看多听听也没关系的啊！”  
“好好好”钟鹏安抚“我现在就去找啊，你别紧张”  
“还有还有，找找p’tay叫他明天去上班的时候去问问幼儿科的医生，咨询一下”  
“行行行”  
钟鹏翻身下床，去电脑上down胎教课程，又找了不少的资料，预计林阳和郑明心聊的差不多了才去隔壁找他  
“怎么了？”  
“你和郑明心聊完了吗？”  
“刚聊完，怎么啦”  
“来来来，我问问你”钟鹏拉着他进房间，把好几样维生素之类的药递给他看“你是医药科的医生，你看看这几种药小滚吃行不行”  
“哦…这个过了阶段了，这个怀孕前吃的，这个可以，这个..还不到时间，你怎么突然找起这些来了？之前不是都不搞这些的吗？”  
“你嫂子紧张…我也挺紧张的”  
“唔…其实不一定要吃药啦，毕竟是药三分毒”  
“那你明天去找找医生问一下吧，还有胎教什么的，你也帮个忙问问”  
“行吧…”林阳记录下来“你们这么紧张我也好紧张的感觉”  
“嗯…毕竟这屋子里生过的人不在…剩下的都是第一次接触到孕夫啊”  
“也是..我看到小爸准备的那个备孕包，越来越大了”  
“可能等你有孩子的时候，你更紧张”  
林阳想了想，点点头“我也觉得，如果阿心怀孕了，我可能比你要紧张百倍”  
“……你这么肯定是郑明心怀？有可能是你也不一定哦”  
收到好友质疑的眼神，林阳挺了挺胸膛“我..怎么不行了”  
“行，没说你不行啊”  
“那、那就是啊”  
“底气不太足哦”  
林阳一口气憋在那“…你可以离开了”  
钟鹏失笑“行，走了”  
钟鹏回了房间，看到阿塔潘已经睡着了，可是耳机还挂在肚子上循环播放着乘法口诀表  
钟鹏小心的把东西都收起来，给他盖好被子，看着他睡着的样子，用手指碰了碰他的脸  
“唔”  
“吵醒你了？”  
“听完了吗？”  
“听完了吧”  
“唔..这样我都能睡得着…宝宝不要像爸爸啊，这是坏习惯不能学哦…”  
“好啦，宝宝的爸爸，困就快点睡吧”  
“唔..嗯”阿塔潘放心下来，两眼一闭，立刻睡着了


	22. 酒心巧克力 22

OFF&GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“爸爸～不要生气啊～就快回到家了呀～就要见到小爸了～你可不想这么久不见小爸就黑着一张脸吧～小爸要是看到还以为你在外面给我们找了小小爸呢～”  
后座上的郑明心捏着提爸爸的肩膀一脸讨好的笑着说  
“你你你！这话你都说得出口！你爸爸我和他好着呢！”  
“是是是～好着呢～笑一下啦～别生气了～”  
郑明心笑得越发讨好了，而余光看到越来越近的大宅内心的兴奋也越发高涨  
“到了”  
Guy的话都还没说完，郑明心已经开车门下车朝门口狂奔了  
“喂！慢点！”提先生在后面喊  
“知道啦！”虽然是这样说，但是脚下的动作一点都没有减速  
Guy扶着提先生出来，笑着说“少爷这么久..怕是思忆成苦，老爷体谅一下吧”  
“……臭小子们”  
“我回来啦！”郑明心打开门高喊，坐在客厅里的人面面相觑，随即跑到门口  
郑明心看了一圈“林阳呢？”  
钟鹏看了看时间“现在早上九点四十五，他在上班”  
“啊…”还以为一回来就会看到人呢…  
“怎么？看到我们就这么失望？”Lee撇撇嘴，这死小孩，要不要这么明显的失望？  
“哪有哪有”郑明心讨好的笑笑，摇了摇Lee的手“我超想你们的～～”  
“比不上林阳吧”Lee没好气的问  
“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻”  
“林阳还不知道你回来的消息吧？”  
“不知道，我都没说漏嘴，你们没说漏吧？”  
“没有没有”  
一家人都摇头，大家也是两三天前知道郑明心要回来的事情，不过小情侣想要玩惊喜所以不让他们告诉林阳，林阳还一直以为郑明心要到阿塔潘生的时候才能回来  
“要不要现在去见他？”阿塔潘笑了“他十二点休息，而且，奶糖已经弄好了哦，要不要去看看？”  
“嗯？奶糖？”Lee奇怪，看向他们“你奶糖不是关了吗？”  
“我新开的甜品店啦”郑明心开口“谢谢大嫂～帮我看着甜品店的进度，不然我都不知道要找谁帮我了”  
“没事，我就偶尔去看看而已，还是你哥看的比较多，奶糖已经装修好好久了，连宣传单都印好好久了”  
“好啊好啊！”郑明心点点头“那我们走吧”  
“诶诶诶”Lee拉住他“刚回来啊，换件衣服吧”  
“哦哦好好好”  
阿塔潘和钟鹏对看一眼失笑，阿塔潘小眼睛转了转，拉了拉钟鹏的衣袖“今天不如就..试营好了”  
钟鹏看向门外慢慢走过来的父亲和楼上乒乒乓乓的声音，笑着点点头“好啊”  
阿塔潘打电话给podd和Alice，让他们抓紧时间去奶糖安排，好给郑明心和林阳一个惊喜  
安排好这些，郑明心也下来了  
“走吧！”  
“又去哪？”提先生问  
“唔…”  
看着儿子做贼心虚似的眼神，他叹了口气“去吧去吧”  
“谢谢爸爸～”  
三个人开车去到林氏医院，Alice已经在店里忙活了，而且以前在奶糖里做公关的小哥哥小姐姐们也各就各位准备开工，就等他们来了  
“哇～”郑明心看着眼前焕然一新的奶糖，抱了抱阿塔潘“嫂子谢谢你～”  
“不客气不客气，我叫他们抓紧了时间来准备了，可能还有些地方不尽人意，但是开店是没问题的啦”  
“嗯嗯～我觉得超好的～”  
郑明心走进奶糖，看到奶糖里的装修和自己发给他们的设计图纸一摸一样内心就一阵感慨。  
“给，围裙，也是特别找人定制的～”  
接过围裙穿上，看着同样叫奶糖，却又和自己曾经的奶糖完全不一样的氛围，笑了笑  
“好！干活！”  
钟鹏扶着阿塔潘走到旁边坐下  
“你就不要凑热闹了”  
阿塔潘的肚子虽然才七个多月，但是因为Lee养的好，那肚子还是大了一点，现在正在努力的控制体重中  
“嗯，放心吧，你快去上班啦，等一下我和弟弟他们一起回去”  
“行，有什么事就打电话给我”  
“放心，对面就是医院呢，我有什么事弟弟也会看着的”  
钟鹏看了眼正在插花的郑明心“嗯..你还是有事找guy吧”  
阿塔潘失笑“行行行，快回去咯”  
“那我走了啊”  
“嗯嗯，拜拜～”  
目送钟鹏回去，guy还贴心的拿了一块小蛋糕和牛奶过来给他  
阿塔潘坐在柔软的沙发上一边吃一边看着店里工作的人，其实挺赏心悦目的，毕竟是昔日的夜店公关现在改行做甜品店的服务生，而奶糖的公关还是出了名的好看，嗯，感觉自己现在置身于天堂呢  
眼看着奶糖差不多弄好了，阿塔潘叫来了guy，让他带着人出去发传单，主要是想把对面林氏的医生喊过来  
看着店里的人越来越多，不过都不是医生，而是附近早放学的学生  
一个个冲着店里的小哥哥小姐姐们来的，终于，十二点一过，医院那边也开始来人了，人手一张宣传单张  
阿塔潘眯了眯眼，终于看到了目标人物出现  
林阳今天穿着深色的衬衣，搭配白色的西装裤，随着人群在排队，手里还拿着手机漫不经心的看着  
“弟弟”阿塔潘喊郑明心  
“怎么了？”郑明心现在还在弄着刚刚运过来的花  
“他来了”  
这句话让郑明心心跳加速，有些手足无措。  
那头的林阳也好像终于发现了这家甜品店的名字了，他抬头，随即冲开了人群往店里跑  
郑明心还在整理着自己的仪容，手里拿着花不知道要放到哪里去  
林阳终于跑到距离郑明心不远的地方，停下  
郑明心也明显听到了背后突然加速跑来的脚步声，最后停在了自己背后  
两个人好像都有点紧张，郑明心整理了一下自己的表情，深呼吸，带着他最爱的笑容回头  
“欢迎光临～”  
眼中含着的泪水都是真实的，他们看着对方，好像过了好久好久一般  
林阳笑了，笑得灿烂  
“欢迎回来”  
郑明心眨了眨眼，完了，怎么那么想哭啊  
“别哭”林阳走过去拿手把郑明心的眼泪擦掉  
“我、我不想哭的，只是我觉得好开心..我控制不了…”  
林阳直接走了进去，站在了郑明心面前  
“我也..很开心，很开心看到你回来了…你终于回来了”  
“嗯，”郑明心点点头“我回来了”  
林阳抱住他，紧紧的，似乎这样才能真正感觉到他回来了  
郑明心手上的花掉落，他也紧紧的抱住林阳  
这一刻好像等了太久了  
甜品店里响起了欢呼声，这两人才好像猛然醒过来似的，害羞着分开  
阿塔潘扶着肚子走过来“老板，来盘狗粮不要钱咯”  
郑明心听他这么说忍不住笑了，问“刚刚还没吃够啊？”  
“Emm~好像挺饱的”说着还拍了拍肚子  
林阳摸了摸鼻子，看到地上的花束，他捡了起来  
郑明心低头，看向他怀里的花  
“和我结婚吧”  
林阳一愣，连阿塔潘都愣住了，随后笑着看他们  
“你说..什么？”  
“和我，结婚吧”  
林阳看着手里的花，再看向忐忑不安的郑明心，最后点点头  
“好”  
郑明心紧绷的表情终于松了下来，他捧着林阳的脸，来了个法式热吻  
“哦咦～”  
没眼看没眼看  
晚上回到家的时候他们两跟家里说了这件事，林阳一开始还怕提先生不乐意——虽然他真的好像不乐意，但是最后还是了句“记得叫亲家来商量一下婚事”  
新奶糖开张后，郑明心不用去公司上班的时候就去奶糖，小两口中午还能一起吃饭，阿塔潘见他们两这样有些羡慕，也想要去公司找点事情做，还能多见见钟鹏  
“宝宝你别闹了，我现在可不敢随意折腾你啊”  
阿塔潘低头看自己的肚子，唔…太大了，确实不能任性…  
不能去公司，阿塔潘就时不时的跑去奶糖里坐坐，看看里面的帅哥美女心情总是特别好的  
“你肚子好大哦…”郑明心看着阿塔潘的肚子感慨，之前他摸过，里面的孩子还会拿脚碰他的手  
“嗯，这两天动的厉害”  
“是不是要生了？”  
“最好快点生，我好卸货”话是这么说，但是离预产期还有半个月  
“唔，吃好了吗？要过去医院那边做检查了哦”  
今天是最后一次产前检查，钟鹏有公务在身等一下赶过来，郑明心陪着他等，反正奶糖现在有Alice和guy在，他这个老板就是个挂牌的  
“嗯，差不多了”，阿塔潘起身正准备走  
“唔…”阿塔潘捂住肚子，有点痛啊…  
“怎么了？还好吧？”郑明心扶住他有点紧张  
“我..”阿塔潘动了动，好像又不痛了  
“没事，我们过去吧”  
“嗯”  
走了几步，阿塔潘觉得好像有点湿湿的，往下看  
“这什么？！”阿塔潘尖叫  
大家看向他，郑明心愣了愣，随即失声“破羊水了！”  
“What？？”  
“快快快！送他去医院啊！”  
“去对面对面啊！”  
“待产室待产！”  
“打电话给钟鹏啊！”  
还好甜品店开在医院对面，一群人送阿塔潘去了林氏医院进了待产室  
“怎么样！？小滚呢！？”钟鹏出现在待产室门口，还好他今天工作结束的早，郑明心打电话给他的时候已经差不多到医院了  
“在里面在里面，你快进去吧”林阳也赶过来了，拍拍他肩膀，没想到啊，他这个兄弟要做爸爸了  
“好、好好”  
钟鹏进了待产室陪产，郑明心和林阳就在外面等着，期间林家还来人问候，不过很快就离开了  
郑明心拉着林阳的手“怎么这么久啊”  
“生孩子嘛…”  
“你以后也会生这么久吗？”  
“大概吧…等会儿，怎么就我生了？你生不行吗？”  
“…也不是不行，反正..看看谁先让谁怀咯”郑明心大眼睛挑衅的看了他一眼  
“那肯定是你怀”  
“很难说，或许是你呢”  
“一定是你”  
“是你”  
“你”  
“你”  
“你们在吵什么？”Lee及时出现打断他们的话  
“没什么，这么快就来了？”  
“嗯”Lee扶着提先生坐下，面带失望“哎呀，怎么这么突然就生了，我准备了好久的备孕包都没派上用场呢”  
“没关系啊”郑明心笑笑“等林阳生的时候就能用的上了”  
“哦，也是哦！”Lee兴致勃勃的看向林阳  
“或者阿心生的时候也能用得上”林阳不甘示弱的回了一句  
Lee失笑，原来刚刚是吵这个“行了行了，你们一人生一次吧，那我准备的就物超所值了”  
这一句把两人给说愣了，良久，林阳才磕磕绊绊说了句“也..也行”  
“噗”郑明心没憋住，笑了  
“干嘛啦”  
“没什么啦”  
Lee他们到了没多久，阿塔潘的父亲也带着oab来了，两个老人家坐在一旁聊天，Lee倒是和oab聊了起来，而林阳则拉着郑明心说起了oab和阿塔潘之间的前尘往事  
阿塔潘的胎位很好，加上打了麻药，没受多少苦就生了个大胖小子  
钟鹏亲自给剪脐带的  
“怎么样…”阿塔潘的声音有些虚弱  
“嗯..没看清楚，就长得还行吧…”  
“长得还行..”这什么跟什么啊…不过他也管不了这么多了，累死了，生个小孩怎么这么累的啊  
等他醒过来的时候已经在普通病房了，孩子也检查完送回来了  
“醒了？”钟鹏拿棉签沾了点水给他润润唇  
“嗯…”  
“爸爸他们来看过了，不过都回去了，毕竟你刚生完要好好休息”  
“孩子呢？”  
“在这”钟鹏拉了婴儿床过来，把病床摇上来，才把孩子抱起来给他看  
“怎么皱巴巴的…”  
“林阳说小孩生出来都是这样的，嗯…我给小狗小猫接生的时候也差不多是这样皱巴巴的”  
“这是你儿子，不是猫猫狗狗..”阿塔潘扁扁嘴  
“是是是，是我们的宝贝儿子”  
“他好小啊”  
“也很软”钟鹏递过去“要抱一下吗？”  
“…我不敢..”  
“试一试”钟鹏小心的把孩子放到他怀里，阿塔潘有点僵硬的接着，确实很软，怕自己不小心就抱坏了  
新手爸爸的怀抱确实不是那么舒服，小宝宝在他怀里的表情都皱起来了  
“呜呜，爸比你抱！”  
“好好好我来”钟鹏接过孩子，轻轻哄着，阿塔潘靠在他肩膀上看着孩子  
钟鹏侧头看向阿塔潘  
“嗯？”  
“宝宝谢谢你”钟鹏亲了亲他的额头“辛苦了”  
阿塔潘笑着回亲他的唇  
“以后包尿布和半夜喂奶你做”  
钟鹏失笑，眼里满是温柔  
“好，我做”

——THE END


End file.
